Who Are You?
by Cherry-chan23
Summary: [REPUBLISH] Cuma sampai berapa chapter aja. Ceritanya sama dengan cerita sebelumnya, hanya saja mengalami beberapa perubahan. Semoga kalian suka ( 0 ) Enjoy Reading...
1. Chapter 1

**Who Are You?** By

 **CherryKnight23**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © CherryKnight23**

 **Pairing : SasuSaku & Others**

 **Rate : M (for Save)**

 **Genre : School-Life, Romance, Hurt, Drama, Family**

 **Warning! : OOC, OC, AU, Bad Chara, Typo(s), Bashing Chara (maybe), EYD amburadul dan gangguan lainnya XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(RE-PUBLISH)**

 **Fict ini terinspirasi dari sebuah drama Korea yang berjudul "Who Are You?/ School 2015" dan judulnya juga sama ^^v**

 **No flamer and silent reader pleaseee... (..)**

 **Okelahkalaubegitchuu~... langsung saja..**

 **Cekidot!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kalau udah baca chapter 1 lalu anda merasa tidak suka please get out from my fict. Okeyy! (^0^)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Saturday,03 March 20XX - Japan**

Plak!

"Rasakan ini!"

Plak! Bugh!

"Kau tahu? Wajahmu membuatku muak!"

Plak!

Bugh! Bugh!

"Hahaha, kau benar-benar menyedihkan. Ini harus diabadikan."

Plak! Bugh!

"Kasihan sekali wajah cantiknya itu harus dipenuhi memar, hahahaha"

Plak!

"Sekali lagi kau berani menolak permintaanku! Tunggu saja dan rasakan apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu."

"Sebaiknya kita segera pergi, kalau dia mati kita akan kehilangan mainan kita. Oh, aku tidak mau repot-repot untuk mencari mainan baru."

Terlihat seorang gadis yang wajahnya kini terlihat memar di beberapa bagian sedang berusaha untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tetap berdiri. Dia melirik ke arah tiga orang gadis yang berjalan menjauh keluar dari toilet perempuan itu. Gadis itu kemudian membasuh wajahnya di wastafel sambil merintih saat air mengenai bagian wajahnya yang memar. Lalu dia mengusapkan bedak untuk menutupi lebam dawajahnya.

"Kami-sama, aku mohon kuatkan aku!" Gumamnya pelan.

Setelah itu, gadis yang memiliki rambut yang berwarna soft pink panjang yang sudah terlihat lebih baik itu berusaha untuk berjalan meninggalkan lokasi tempat dia mendapat perlakuan yang tidak manusiawi. Air mata yang sedari tadi berusaha ditahannya kini keluar sudah dari kedua mata emeraldnya. Dia benar-benar merasa sangat kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa melawan dan membela dirinya dari keempat gadis yang tadi mem-bully-nya . Dengan berjalan terseok-seok, dia akhrinya berhasil mencapai halte bus. Otaknya secara otomatis kembali mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya hari ini.

 **Flashback**

Di Konoha Senior High School (KSHS), tepatnya dikelas 2-1, terlihat seorang gadis cantik berambut soft pink panjang yang dikepang satu terlihat sedang asyik membaca sebuah buku di tempat duduknya. Sesekali dia tersenyum tipis saat mendapati sesuatu yang lucu dari buku yang dibacanya. Ini sudah jam pulang, tapi gadis itu masih merasa betah untuk berlama-lama di kelasnya.

Brak!

Gadis itu tersentak kaget dan segera mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang telah menggebrak mejanya sekeras itu. Mata emeraldnya membulat kala dia melihat seorang gadis berkacamata dan berambut merah sedang menyeringai sinis padanya.

"Ka..Karin-san, ada apa?" Tanya gadis berambut soft pink itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap sepasang mata ruby yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Oh... Saki-chan, sepulang sekolah nanti kami berencana untuk pergi berbelanja, banyak barang baru di mall..." Ucap gadis bernama Karin itu sambil memainkan rambut Sakura.

"Tapi... aku tidak mau kehabisan uang, bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kau pasti sangat tahu hal itu kan, Saki?" Ucapnya lagi dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Tangan Karin yang sedari tadi memainkan rambut Saki kini berpindah kearah wajahnya, dia mengelus pelan wajah Saki sebelum mencengkramnya keras.

"Akhh!" Rintih Saki saat kuku-kuku tangan Karin yang panjang itu menusuk kulit wajahnya.

"Ku yakin kau pasti akan membelikan semua benda itu untukku kan? Saki-chan. Atau..."

"A..akhh!"

Saki semakin merintih saat kuku-kuku Karin semakin keras menusuk kulit wajahnya. Tidak hanya itu, tangan Karin yang satunya kini menarik rambut ekor kuda Saki. Saki otomatis mendongakkan wajahnya. Mata emeraldnya terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Go..gomen, Karin-san. Ak..aku tidak mau menuruti kemauanmu." Ucap Saki pelan. "La..lagipula kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Kau bukan siapa-siapaku."

Karin mendongakkan kepalanya sebentar sambil mendecih pelan.

Plak!

"Si jalang ini sudah berani macam-macam rupanya..." Ucap Karin sambil menampar wajah Saki.

Siswa dan siswi yang masih berada didalam kelas tersebut berusaha untuk tetap bersikap tenang, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa saat ini. Tidak ada satu pun yang berani untuk menghentikan aksi Karin terhadap Sakura. Memangnya siapa yang mau berurusan dengan seorang anak ketua yayasan di KSHS? Kalau kau sudah siap untuk angkat kaki dari sekolah yang menempati urutan kedua sebagai sekolah yang paling terkenal di Jepang itu, silahkan saja hentikan perbuatan yang dilakukan Karin saat ini. Entah bagaimana caranya tapi Karin selalu berhasil membuat siapa saja yang berani melawannya itu keluar dari sekolah. Dan bahkan kelakuan Karin ini tidak diketahui sama seklai oleh para staff dan dewan guru, bahkan Ayahnya yang merupakan ketua yayasan sekolah ini.

"Ka..Karin-san, aku benar-benar tidak bisa. Berhentilah menggangguku." Ucap Saki sambil menusap pelan pipinya yang ditampar oleh Karin.

"Lalu? Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu begitu saja? Jangan harap, jalang!" Bentak karin seraya menyeret Saki dengan kasar menuju ke toilet perempuan lalu mendorong Saki hingga punggungnya menabrak tembok cukup keras. Karin lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Hm... ada mainan disini, datanglah ke toilet perempuan." Ucap Karin. Setelah mematikan ponselnya, dia kembali menata Sakura sambil menyeringai sinis.

Plak!

"Kau beruntung hari ini, Saki!" Ucap Karin saat melihat ada dua gadis kain yang masuk kedalam toilet. Saki berusaha untuk menelan ludahnya, mereka adalah Tayuya, dan Kin, anggota geng Karin.

"Rasakan ini!"

 **End of Flassback**

Saki memeluk dirinya sendiri berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Puk!

Saki menoleh saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Terlihat seorang gadis cantik beramambut pirang dengan model pony tail tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Yoho! Saki, kau pulang terlambat juga malam ini?" Tanya gadis pirang itu. Saki mengangguk.

"Hm... aku harus mengerjakan beberapa tugas dulu." Ucap Saki bohong. "Kau sendiri? Kenapa pulang terlambat Ino?"

"Hahaha... sama denganmu, aku juga harus menyelesaikan beberapa tugas." Ucap gadis bernama Ino itu. Tiba-tiba mata aquamarine-nya trtuju pada sudut bibir Saki yang terlihat sedikit lebam.

"Kenapa bibirmu?" Tanya Ino. Saki mengeleng pelan sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Apa mereka mengganggumu lagi? Kau tahu? Aku akan benar-benar segera pindah kesekolahmu itu dan memberi pelajaran pada mereka!" Ujar Ino sambil menatap Sakura serius.

"Tidak apa-apa Ino, ini hanya luka kecil..." Sahut Saki sambil terkekeh kecil menanggapi ucapan Ino.

"Huft... dasar keras kepala. Luka fisik memang bukan apa-apa, tapi bagaimana dengan mentalmu? Aku tidak ingin mendengar berita tentang seorang gadis yang bunuh diri karena sering di-bully." Ucap Ino lagi sambil mengeluarkan sebuah krim lalu mengolesinya peda bibir Saki yang memar. "Lihat, wajahmu itu canik, tapi terlihat sangat menyedihkan sekarang."

"Tenanglah Ino, kau kenal aku bukan? Aku bukanlah orang yang menjadikan bunuh diri sebagai jalan pintas hanya karena tidak tahan dengan kehidupanku. Memangnya setelah kau bunugh diri masalahmu akan selesai? Begitu? Tidak sesimpel itu." Ucap Sakura. Ino hanya terdiam sambil terus mengoleskan krim ke bagian wajah Saki yang lebam.

Saki bersyukur karena dia memiliki Ino, sahabatnya sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Awal mereka berteu adalah saat Saki menyelamatkan Ino yang hampir saja ditabrak oleh mobil, Ino pun kemudian mentraktir Saki di sebuah cafe dan mereka memutuskan untuk berteman. Dan mereka bersahabat sampai sekarang. Walaupun Ino dan Saki bersekolah ditempat yang berbeda, tapi hal itu tidak mempengaruhi persahabatan mereka. Mereka terus bercengkrama sampai bus yang mereka tumpangi akhirnya tiba.

 **Saki's POV**

Betapa beruntungnya kau memilki sahabat yang secantik dan sebaik Ino. Aku harap semoga persahabatan kami tetap berjalan sampai kami tua nanti. Aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Saki, Haruno Saki. Aku adalah anak kedua dari pasangan Akasuna Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki. Aku saat ini bersekolah di salah KEHS, sekolah yang menempati urutan kedua sebagai sekolah paling terkenal diseluruh Jepang. Aku menjalani hariku di sekolah seperti yang dilakukan oleh gadis ramaja pada umumunya. Namun, dalam kasusku ada hal yang sedikit berbeda, dan aku yakin kalian pasti tahu hal itu, karena aku baru saja mengalaminya beberapa jam yang lalu. Ya! Aku adalah korban bully. Aku itdak mengerti apa alasannya sehinga Karin dan gengnya menjadikanku sebgai bulan-bulanan mereka. Aku sudah mengalami hal ini sejak setahun yang lalu, waktu itu aku tidak sengaja menbarak Karin di koridor dan menyebabkan minuman Karin tumpah dan membasahi seragam sekolahnya. Dan sejak saat itu, mereka selalu saja menjadikanku sasaran sebagai bahan bully mereka. Mereka selalu mencari masalah agar bisa membully-ku. Seperti yang mereka lakukan tadi, aku yakin seratus persen Karin tidak akan mungkin kehabisan uang di dompet maupun direkeningnya. Itu hanya salah satu caranya agar mereka dapat membully-ku lagi. Namun ada hal yang paling membuatku kesal sampai rasanya mau mati. Yaitu diriku sendiri, aku kesal pada diriku sendiri. Kenapa? Karena aku sama sekali tidak bisa atau tidak memiliki keberanian untuk melawan mereka. Aku tidap peduli Karin itu anak ketua yayasan sekolah atau apapun itu, karena menurutku sesuatu yang salah itu harus dibenarkan bukan didiamkan seperti yang dilakukan teman sekelasku yang lain jika melihatku sedang disiksa oleh Karin dan gengnya. Satu-satunya hal yang ku inginkan sekarang adalah keberanian. Ya, dan aku harus berusaha agar aku bisa memperolehnya

 **End Saki's POV**

Saki berjalan pelan menuju ke kediam Haruno. Sebuah rumah yang bergaya Eropa dan memiliki tiga tingkat itu terlihat sepi. Saki medesah pelan, tinggal seorang diri dan hanya ditemani beberapa pelayan dan seorang pengasuh dirumah sebesar itu benar-benar membuatnya kesepian. Orang tuanya saat ini sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Australia da saudaranya sedang menempuh pendidikan di Harvard University di Cambridge, Massachustsetts, Amerika Serikat, dia mengambil jurusan kedokteran. Saudaranya itu memang sudah tinggal disana sejak dia masih berumur 8 tahun. Disana dia tinggal bersama Paman dan Bibinya. Mengingat hal ini Saki menjadi merindukan saudaranya itu. Walau jarak memisahkan mereka, namun hubungan mereka tetap berjalan lancar. Ah, dia juga memiliki seorang adik laki-laki. Tapi saat ini adiknya itu tinggal di Suna bersama pamannya.

"Tadaima..." Ucap Saki ketika dia sudah masuk kedalam kediam Akasuna.

"Okaerinasai, Saki-chan." Seorang wanita tua menyambutnya di depan pintu sambil tersenyum. Wanita tua itu bernama Nenek Chiyo, dia adalah orang yang telah mengasuh Saki sejak kecil sekaligus sebagai kepala pelayan di rumah keluarga Haruno.

"Saki-chan, segeralah mandi dan makan, aku sudah menyuruh Ayame untuk menyiapkan air hangat." Ucap Nenek Chiyo.

Saki hanya mengangguk pelan, dia bersyukur setidaknya Nenek Chiyo tidak menyadari luka lebam yang ada di beberapa bagian wajahnya. Lalu dia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Nenek Chiyo yang menatap sedih kearahnya.

"Kami-sama selalu bersamamu, Saki-chan." Gumamnya pelan sebelum memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

Sesampainya di kamar, Saki langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya yang berukuran King size. Matanya menatap sendu kearah langit-langit kamarnya yang berhiaskan lukisan langit biru yang cerah. Sambil mengehela nafas panjang dia kemudian bangkit dan segera menuju ke kamar mandi untuk mambersihkan tubuhnya. Setelah melucuti semua pakainnya, Saki berdiam diri didepan cermin untuk melihat keadaan dirinya sekarang.

"Menyedihkan..."

Satu kata keluar dari mulutnya saat dia menatap penampakan dirinya di cermin. Rambutnya kusut dengan beberapa lebam di bagian wajahnya serta dibagian tubuhnya akibat dari perbuatan Karin dan teman-temannya. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca meratapi dirinya sekarang. Meratapi keadaan dirinya yang sekarang. Namun dia sadar, tidak peduli seberapa banyak air mata yang kelaur dari kedua mata emeraldnya tidak akan pernah bisa merubah fakta tentang dirinya yang menyedihkan. Sekali menyedihkan, tetap saja menyedihkan. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memasuki bath hub yang sudah terisi air hangat yang sudah disiapkan oleh pelayan dirumahnya sambil kembali menatap langit-langit kamar mandinya. Kedua orang tuanya maupun saudaranya tidak tahu tentang hal ini, tentang Haruno Saki yang lemah, yang menjadi korban bully, yang dikucilkan di sekolah oleh para siswa lain, yang selalu menangis di tengah malam meratapi keadaannya yang menyedihkan. Tidak ada yang tahu, kecuali Ino sahabatnya. Yang kedua orang tua dan saudaranya tahu adalah Haruno Saki yang ceria, memiliki banyak teman, dan selalu merasa bahagia. Saki tidak pernah berniat untuk memberitahukan hal ini kepada mereka. Dia tidak mau menyeret orang lain kedalam masalahnya. Masalahnya, biarlah tetap menjadi masalahnya.

Setelah merasa cukup segar, Saki menyudahia cara berendamnya dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan jubah mandi. Sebelum keluar dari kamar mandi, dia kembali bercermin.

"Yosh! Tidak apa-apa, semua akan baik-baik saja." Hiburnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Saki-chan, ada sesuatu untukmu." Teriak Nenek Chiyo di depan pintu kamar Saki.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Sahut Saki. Dia segera keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera memakai piyamanya yang berwarna biru dengan corak beruang kecil berwarna coklat. Dia membuka pintu dan mendapati Nenek Chiyo sedang berdiri sambil memegang sebuah kotak berukuran cukup besar di kedua tangannya. Saki segera mempersilahkan Nenek Chiyo masuk dan mereka duduk di tempat tidur Saki.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Saki kemudian.

"Paket untukmu, baru saja datang tadi." Jawab Nenek Chiyo sambil tersenyum.

"Paket? Dari siapa?" Tanya Saki lagi.

"Bukalah dan kau akan tahu. Aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dulu." Ucap Nenek Chiyo sambil beranjak akan pergi keluar dari kamar Saki. Saki mengangguk dan memeluk Nenek Chiyo terlebih dahulu. Nenek Chiyo terkekeh kecil mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari Saki yang sudah dia anggap sebagai cucunya sendiri. Setelah itu dia menghilang dari balik pintu kamar Saki.

Saki kembali menatap sebuah kotak besar yang saat ini berada di depannya. Dengan perlahan dibukanya kotak tersebut. Didalamnya terdapat sebuah surat, sebuah sweater, dan sepatu kets. Saki mengambil surat tersebut dan membacanya.

 **To Saki, my beloved sister.**

 **Yo! How are you?**

 **Entahlah, aku hanya sedang berjalan di toko dan melihat benda-benda ini.**

 **Suka atau tidak itu terserah padamu.**

 **Fotoku juga ada, dan jangan membuangnya atau aku akan membuatmu menangis.**

 **From your beloved sister**

 **Sakura.**

Saki tersenyum senang membaca surat dari saudaranya, walaupun isi suratnya seperti itu, tapi dia tahu kalau kakaknya sangat menyayanginya. Dia mengambil sebuah foto yang juga berada di dalam surat. Didalam foto itu, terlihat seorang gadis cantik berambut soft pink panjang bergelombang yang dibiarkan tergerai dengan poni rata yang hampir menutupi kedua matanya. Wajah datar kakaknya menyeringai kecil di foto itu semakin menambah kecantikannya. Kakaknya memakai baju sweater berwarna merah dengan tulisan Smile berwarna putih di depannya persis sama dengan sweater yang saat ini masih berada di dalam kotak tadi. Gadis cantik yang merupakan kakaknya itu juga memakai sepatu kets berwarna putih yang juga sama persis dengan yang ada di dalam kotak. Dia merasa melihat dirinya sendiri dengan kepribadian yang berbeda. Air mata menetes dari kedua matanya saat melihat wajah kakaknya di foto.

"Saku-nee..." Gumamnya pelan. Tanpa pikir panjang dia segera mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi kakaknya.

Tuuut...tuuut...

" **Halo?"**

"Saku-nee! Aku benar-benar senang dengan hadiahmu. Arigatou!" Ucap Saki senang.

" **Sudah kuduga. Bagamana kabarmu, bocah cengeng?"** Tanya Sakura. Saki terdiam, air matanya kembali menetes.

"A..Aku baik-baik saja, Nee-chan. Kau sendiri? Kau tahu aku sangat merindukanmu." Tanya Saki balik, berusaha untuk tetao menjaga suaranya agar terdengar seceria mungkin.

" **Cih! Untuk apa kau merindukanku? Jika kau ingin melihatku, kau cukup melihat dicermin dan lihat bayanganmu sendiri, gampang!"** Ujar Sakura. Saki terkekeh kecil, dia sudah biasa dengan gaya bicara kakaknya yang terkesan kasar itu.

"Hahaha, kau itu berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat denganku Nee-chan, ayolah... bagaimana kabarmu hmm?" Tanya Saki lagi.

" **Aku baik-baik saja, ah... tidak seru jika berbicara lewat telepon, ayo nyalakan laptopmu."** Pinta Sakura. Saki paham, Sakura ingin berbicara dengannya melalui video call.

Sebelum membuka video call, Saki mengoleskan bedak tipis ke wajahnya terlebih dahulu untuk menutupi memar di wajahnya.

" **Yo!"** Sapa Sakura ketika Saki membuka video call-nya. Saki tersenyum senang melihat wajah kakaknya.

" **Oh...C'mon, apa-apaan dengan wajahmu itu?"** Tanya Sakura sambil menyeringai kecil. Saki terkekeh.

"Nee-chan, kau dimana? Disekolah?" Tanya Saki saat melihat banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di belakang Sakura. Saki melirik kearah jam berbentuk kucing dikamarnya yang sudah menunjukkan jam 20.31 malam. Ah dia lupa, perbedaan waktu.

" **Hn, begitulah... tunggu! Ada apa dengan wajahmu?"** Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba sambil menatap tajam Saki yang saat ini tengah berusaha untuk menelan ludah.

"Ah..a..aku terjatuh di kamar mandi tadi." Jawab Saki bohong. Dia bisa melihat Sakura di video call semakin menatapnya tajam.

" **Aku tahu ada yang tidak beres denganmu. Kau tahu tentang feeling seorang saudara? Apalagi aku ini saudara kembarmu."** Kata Sakura tajam.

"Aku...aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa Nee-chan, sungguh. Aku hanyi tej- "

" **Apa kau di-bully?"** Potong Sakura membuat Saku membelalakkan matanya. Darimana kakaknya tahu?

"Ti..tidak. Ah, sudah malam, aku harus segera tidur dan bangun pagi-pagi sekali besok. Sampai jumpa, Nee-chan." Ucap Saki cepat seraya menutup laptopnya.

'Gomen Nee-chan.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Saturday, 03 March 20XX – USA**

"Haahh..."

Seorang gadis cantik berambut soft pink mendesah pelan saat video callnya diputus secara sepihak oleh saudaranya yang berada di Jepang. Sakura –gadis itu- kembali memikirkan memar yang dilihatnya tadi di wajah saudaranya. Walaupun itu hanya melalui video call, jangan pernah meremehkan ketajaman matanya. Sakura kemudian meminum jus strawberrynya yang sempat terabaikan tadi.

"Hey!"

Sakura tersentak kaget dan hampir saja menyemburkan minumannya saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"What's wrong?" Tanya orang yang menepuk pundaknya tadi.

"Nothing... Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Shion?" Tanya Sakura datar pada gadis berambut pirang yang saat ini sudah duduk di depannya.

"Oh..C'mon, kau tidak asik sama sekali Sakura. Hey! Aku bahkan lebih tua tiga tahun darimu" Ujar Shion sambil menggigit sebuah apel. Shion adalah salah satu mahasiswa Harvard yang juga berasal dari Jepang, sama sepertinya, mereka berteman akrab karena mereka berdua berada di fakultas yang sama.

"I don't care..." sahut Sakura cuek membuat Shion mendelik kesal.

"Ah.. I know now... kau pasti sedang memikirkan saudara kembarmu itu bukan?" tebak Shion. Sakura mengehela nafas.

"Hn. Ah, coba tanya pada adikmu apa yang terjadi pada Saki." Pinta Sakura. Shion terdiam sebentar.

"Dia menelfonku tadi." Jawab Shion. Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya seolah berkata 'apa yang dia katakan?'

"Dia menceritakan tentang sahabatnya, saudara kembarmu itu. Ino bilang dia mendapati Saki duduk di halte bus dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Maksudnya penampilannya kusut dan terdapat beberapa memar di wajahnya." Kata Shion. "Ino juga bilang padaku, kalau dia akan memutuskan untuk pindah KEHS agar dia bisa menemani Saki."

Entah kenapa ini sebuah kebetulan atau bukan, Shion sahabatnya merupakan kakak Ino yang merupakan Sahabat Saki. Shion bercerita pada Sakura bahwa Ino sering curhat padanya untuk meminta saran tentang sahabatnya. Saat Shion menyebut nama Saki, Sakura pun sadar kalau Saki yang dimaksud adalah saudara kembarnya. Makanya sejak saat itu Sakura sering mendapat informasi tentang Saki melalui Shion yang mendapat informasi dari Ino. Makanya, Sakura selalu tahu keadaan Saki meskpun Saki selalu saja mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik aja.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Sakura?" Tanya Shion kemudian. Sakura terdiam sebentar sebelum sebuah seringai meuncul diwajahnya, membuat Shion menatap ngeri pada Sakura.

"Kau fikir aku akan tinggal diam?" Gumam Sakura pelan. Shion yang merasa aura mengerikan menguar keluar dari tubuh Sakura langsung nyumpal mulut Sakura dengan buah apelnya membuatnya mendapat tatapan tajam dari kedua emerald Sakura.

 **Sakura's POV**

Tidak akan kubiarkan mereka melakukan hal semena-mena terhadap adikku. Tidak peduli mereka itu siapa aku akan tetap menghajar mereka, kalau perlu membunuh mereka sekalian. Sebelumnya aku akan memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Aku adalah Saudara kembar Haruno Saki. Aku lahir sepuluh menit lebih dulu dari Saki, kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku yang seumuran Saki bisa kuliah padahal aku seharusnya masih duduk di kelas 2 di Sekolah Menengah Atas. Jawabannya gampang, aku mengikuti kelas akselerasi. Aku menyelesaikan belajarku di SMA pada umur 14 tahun di Amerika, lalu mendapat beasiswa di Harvard University. Siapa yang mau menolak kesempatan ini? Makanya aku melanjutkan studyku disini dan menunda rencanaku untuk pulang ke Jepang.

Jika kalian bertanya apa yang membedakanku dengan Saki jawabannya adalah kepribadian. Kalau soal wajah dan anggota tubuh lainnya, aku yakin kalian hanya akan membuang-buang waktu, karena kalian tidak akan menemukan perbedaan di antara kami. Kami ini kembar identik. Sudah kubilang, yang membedakan kami adalah kepribadian, ah! dan juga penampilan. Rambut kami sama-sama panjang sepunggung dan hampir mencapai pinggang. Bedanya Saki selalu mengikat rambutnya yang lurus menjadi ekor kuda, sedangkan aku lebih suka membiarkannya tergerai dan bergelombang. Saki juga hanya memakai make up tipis, aku juga sama, hanya memakai bedak tipis, bedanya adalah aku suka memakai eyliner didaerah kelopak mataku. Hanya itu yang berbeda.

Soal kepribadian, aku bisa katakan kalau aku dan Saki itu berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajar. Saki itu Periang, cengeng, dan lemah lembut. Sedangkan aku kasar, cuek, bermulut pedas, dan dingin. Ah, kalian akan menemukan banyak hal yang membedakan kami jika kau terus mengikuti cerita ini.

Meskipun aku kasar, cuek, dan sebagainya, aku sangat menyayangi adik kembarku. Aku tidak peduli dengan apapun yang penting adalah aku selalu bisa melindungi dan menjaga adikku. Dan sepertinya aku harus memulai petualanganku dari sekarang.

 **End Sakura's POV**

 **TBC**

 **A/N :**

 **Nah, minna-san.. silahkan menikmati ceritanya. Apa ada yang sia menebak dimana letak perbedaannya? Hahaha (..)**

 **Dan beginilah hasilnya... Dan ku harap para readers tidak terganggu dengan ini.**

 **I hope you still like my story ^^**

 **Mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Who Are You?** By

 **CherryKnight23**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © CherryKnight23**

 **Pairing : SasuSaku & Others**

 **Rate : M (for Save)**

 **Genre : School-Life, Romance, Hurt, Drama, Family**

 **Warning! : OOC, OC, AU, Bad Chara (maybe),Typo(s)(Always), Bashing Chara (maybe), EYD amburadul dan gangguan lainnya XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(RE-PUBLISH)**

 **Fict ini terinspirasi dari sebuah drama Korea yang berjudul "Who Are You?/ School 2015" dan judulnya juga sama ^^v**

 **No flamer and silent readers pelasee... (..)**

 **Okelahkalaubegitchuu~... langsung saja..**

 **Cekidot!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kalau udah baca chapter 1 lalu anda merasa tidak suka please get out from my fict. Okeyy! (^0^)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura berjalan santai sambil menelfon seseorang di tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Sebuah koper hitam yang ditarik oleh tangan kanannya senantiasa mengikuti kemanapun dirinya melangkah.

"Well, aku sudah sampai tiga puluh menit yang lalu, Shion." Ucapnya.

" **Sakura kau benar-benar serius?"** Tanya Shion dari seberang telefon. Sakura mendengus pelan.

"Hmm, aku serius kita sudah membicarakan ini. Aku juga sudah membicarakan hal ini pada kedua orang tuaku dan mereka setuju."

" **Satu-satunya orang gila yang melakukan ini hanya kau Sakura. Kau tidak peduli dengan kuliahmu?"**

"Mengulang satu semester lagi bukan masalah besar bagiku."

" **Dasar wanita jadi-jadian."**

"Whatever.."

Bruk!

Percakapan di telpon itu berhenti begitu saja akibat IPhone-nya yang terjatuh saat seseorang menabraknya cukup keras. Sakura melepas kacamatanya dan terpaksa mendongak sambil menatap tajam pada orang yang ternyata lebih tinggi darinya. Pantas saja lebih tinggi, orang yang menabraknya itu adalah seorang pemuda. Pemuda yang tampan. Sakura mendecih pelan.

"Brengsek!"

Pemuda yang juga memakai kacamata hitam itu ikut melepas kacamatanya. Nampaklah sepasang mata onyx yang saat ini tengah membalas tatapan tajam yang diberikan Sakura padanya.

"What? Kau menyebutku apa?" Tanya pemuda itu dingin.

"Kau tuli?" Tanya Sakura balik dengan nada bicara yang tak kalah dingin. Pemuda itu semakin menatap tajam Sakura juga semakin menatap tajam pemuda itu.

"Hn. Stupid girl." Ucap pemuda itu pelan dan pergi melewati Sakura begitu saja. Sakura benar-benar kesal sekarang. Dia segera melepas sepatunya dan melempar punggung pemuda itu. Membuat si pemuda menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali berbalik sambil menatap tajam Sakura.

"Apa kau sedang berusaha menarik perhatianku?" Ucap pemuda itu seraya kembali mendekati Sakura yang saat ini sedang medengus kesal dan melipat kedua tanggannya di depan dada. Posisi mereka ini saling berhadapan dan saling menatap tajam.

"Dan katakan alasan kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu." Balas Sakura.

Pemuda itu memicingkan matanya, menatap penampilan Sakura dari atas sampai bawah. Dia akui, gadis itu cantik dan sexy. Tidak ada satu pun tanda-tanda bahwa gadis di hadapannya itu memiliki ketertarikan padanya. Lihat saja tatapan matanya yang tajam dan terkesan mengejek itu, sangat langkah sekali. Dirinya adalah seorang pemuda yang sering disebut sebagai magnet para wanita, dan baru kali ini dia bertemu dengan seorang perempuan yang tidak tertarik padanya. Sungguh menarik bukan?

Dengan langkah yang terlihat santai, pemuda yang tampan yang memiliki rambut berwarna biru donker berjalan mendekati Sakura yang masih berdiri diam sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Setelah berada tepat dihadapan gadis itu, pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya lalu berbisik pada Sakura.

"So excited." Bisik pemuda itu pelan sebelum dia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis Sakura dan melumatnya.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya, dengan keras dia mendorong pemuda itu dan mengusap bibirnya kasar. Shit! Ini ciuman pertamanya, dan pemuda tampan yang entah siapa itu sudah seenaknya mengambilnya. Tanpa aba-aba Sakura mendaratkan sebuah pukulan pada wajah pemuda itu, menampar sudah terlalu mainstream, dan jangan pernah meremehkan gadis yang sudah menguasai banyak aliran bela diri itu.

Sasuke Uchiha mengusap pipinya yang baru saja di tonjok oleh seorang gadis, sekali lagi di TONJOK oleh seorang GADIS! Dimana harga dirinya sekarang. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini dia merasa sangat dipermalukan. Mata onyx menatap tajam iris emerald gadis di hadapannya itu. Death glare mu sepertinya tidak berpengaruh padanya Sasuke. Akhirnya setelah berusaha untuk meredam amarahnya, Sasuke segera melangkah menjauh dari gadis itu sesegera mungkin.

Sakura menatap kesal pada kepergian pemuda yang telah merebut ciuman pertamanya itu. "Cih, Loser!" Diraihnya Iphone-nya yang terjatuh. Dia yakin Shion pasti masih belum memutuskan telponnya. Well, tebakannya selalu benar.

" **Halo! Sakura? You can hear me?! Woy! Crazy girl!"** Terdengar teriakan Shion dari ponselnya membuat Sakura berdecak kesal.

"Shut up, bitch! Aku harus pergi sekarang." Ucap Sakura sebelum dia mematikan Iphone-nya. Mood-nya benar-benar buruk sekarang. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada sebuah pesan yang masuk.

 **From : Shion**

 **Aku akan membalasmu nanti, Crazy Girl!**

Sakura mendengus pelan. Seharusnya dia merasa senang karena bisa kembali ke kota kelahirannya, tapi pemuda yang entah siapa itu telah berhasil merusak kesenangannya. Dia menghela nafas panjang sebelum menghentikan sebuah taxi yang tepat melintas dihadapannya.

"Cih, stupid." Sakura berdecih kemudian memasuki taxi dan pergi menuju ke rumahnya. Sepertinya dia sudah sangat banyak mengeluarkan umpatannya hari ini.

Di sisi lain, Pemuda yang di tonjok oleh Sakura a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke terus mendengus kesal. Tidak disangka kepulangannya ke Jepang mendapat sambutan yang menyebalkan. Gadis sialan itu! Tak lama setelah itu, bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai yang entah apa maksudnya.

"Aku harap kita bertemu lagi Cherry."

Drrrtttt...drrrrtttt...

Sasuke segera merogoh ponselnya yang berdering di saku celananya.

" **Sasuke! Dimana kau? Pesawatmu sudah mendarat sejak tadi dan aku belum melihatmu!"** Ucap seseorang diseberang telepon pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu.

"Hn. Ada sedikit masalah." Jawab Sasuke. Beberapa gadis yang berada di bandara terus melihatnya dengan tatapan memuja dan wajah yang bersemu merah. Sasuke menyeringai ke arah para gadis tersebut membuat wajah mereka semakin bersemu merah

" **Masalah apa? Kau baik-baik saja?"** Tanya orang diponsel itu lagi.

"Hn. Aku tidak apa-apa Nii-san" Jawab Sauke pelan sebelum mematikan telponnya, lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke tempat tujuannya. Tak lupa seringainya kembali muncul setelah mengingat wajah Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura berdiri diam di depan sebuah pintu besar berwarna cokelat. Dia merasa sangat rindu setelah sekian lamanya, dia kini bisa kembali berdiri di hadapan sebuah rumah mewah yang menyimpan banyak kenangan masa kecilnya bersama dengan saudara dan orang tuanya. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi dia segera menekan bel yang terdapat di sisi pintu itu. Tak lama kemudian, pintu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang wanita tua yang menatapnya kaget. Sakura tersenyum pada Nenek Chiyo, dia benar-benar merindukan pengasuhnya itu.

"Sa..Sakura-chan!" Nenek Chiyo langsung memeluk gadis di hadapannya itu. Sakura tersenyum lembut seraya membalas pelukan wanita tua itu.

"Dimana si cengeng itu?" Sakura mengedarkan matanya keseluruh ruangan. Tidak banyak yang berubah, hanya ada beberapa perabotan dan lukisan yang ditambah.

"Saki-chan sedang pergi ke toko buku, katanya dia butuh buku baru untuk menghilangkan suntuknya." Jawab nenek Chiyo. "Istirahatlah dulu, aku akan memanggilmu nanti jika Saki-chan sudah pulang."

Sakura mengangguk pelan sebelum menmbawa kopernya menuju ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas, berseblahan dengan kamar Saki. Dia mengedarkan pandanganya menatap kamar yang sudah ditinggalkannya lebih dari 10 tahun itu. Kamar yang luas itu didominasi oleh warna merah maron dan putih itu masih tetap sama, terdapat sebuah tempat tidur berukuran queen size ditengah ruangan tersebut. Di sudut ruangan ada sebuah lemari kecil dan meja belajar. Disana juga terdapat sebuah rak yang berisi boneka dan koleksi bukunya, disamping rak itu terdapat sebuah kulkas mini, tempat Sakura biasa meletakkan cemilan-cemilannya. Tak lupa pula barang-barang elektronik seperti Tv berukuran 40 inch, sebuah dvd player, dan masih banyak alat elektronik mewah yang ikut menghiasi kamar itu. Kamar itu memiliki tiga pintu, sat pintu kamar mandi, pintu ruang pakaiannya sekaligus ruang penyimpanannya, dan sebuah pintu yang menghubungkannya kamarnya dengan balkon rumah.

Sakura membongkar isi kopernya dan merapikan barangnya. Setelah itu dia menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badan, selesai mandi dia kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya yang terasa begitu lelah di tempat tidur. Dia menatap langit-langitnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saki berjalan santai sambil mencari-cari buku novel yang menarik perhatiannya di sebuah toko buku yang berada di pusat kota. Sesekali dia berhenti untuk sekedar membaca prolog novel yang dianggapnya menarik. Akhirnya pilihannya jatuh pada tiga buah buku novel. Dia pun segera menuju ke kasir untuk membayar buku tersebut. Dia harus segera pulang, baru saja Nenek Chiyo menelfonnya dan mengatakan padanya kalau ada kejutan yang menantinya. Dia penasaran, kejutan apa yang sedang menantinya nanti. Sambil tersenyum senang, dia pun pergi menuju ke halte bus. Saki duduk di halte bus sambil menatap layar Smartphone-nya. Terdapat satu panggilan tidak terjawab dari Sakura. Saki mengerutkan keningnya, tidak biasanya kakak kembarnya itu menelponnya duluan, biasanya dia yang akan menelpon lebih dulu, mungkin ada sesuatu yang penting. Saki lalu memutuskan untuk menelpon balik Sakura.

Tuut...tuuut...

" **Hn?"**

"Gomen Saku-nee, aku tidak mendengar panggilanmu tadi." Ujar Saki. Dia bisa mendengar Sakura mendengus dari sebverang telpon.

" **Tidak apa-apa. Cepatlah pulang, aku menunggumu di rumah."**

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sakura memutus panggilannya secara sepihak. Saki mengerutkan keningnya.

'Aku menunggumu di rumah.'

Perkataan Sakura tadi sukses membuat kedua mata emerald Saki membulat. Sakura dirumah? Dia pulang? Kembali ke Jepang? Saki lalu melirik kearah jam tangan yang terpasang manis di pergelangan tangannya, sudah pukul 15.20. Dia tidak sabar untuk segera pulang dan bertemu dengan saudaranya yang sangat dirindukannya. Saki tak bisa menahan senyumannya. Namun, senyumannya memudar ketika matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sosok Karin yang berjalan bersama gengnya, Tayuya dan Kin. Dirinya semakin menegang tatkala matanya tak sengaja bersibobrok dengan mata karin yang sewarna dengan batu ruby itu.

'Ti..tidak, Jangan sekarang! kumohon Kami-sama.' Batin Saki.

Karin dan gengnya terus berjalan santai menuju ke tempat Saki tanpa memutuskan kontak matanya. Dia menyeringai sinis ketika melihat tubuh saki yang bergetar. Sepertinya hari ini dia akan bersenang-senang.

"Wah! Kebetulan sekali bukan? Aku senang sekali." Karin tersenyum sinis diikuti oleh cekikikan dua gadis yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Ma..mau apa kalian?!" Bentak Saki.

"Wow! Galak sekali, sepertinya kau harus diberi pelajaran karena sudah berani berteriak seperti itu." Ucap Karin sambil berjalan semakin dekat dengan Saki. "Lihat, kau bahkan sudah bergertar ketakutan hanya dengan melihatku. Menyedihkan. Tapi yah... itu memang dirimu."

"Akkhh!" Saki meringis keras saat tangan Karin menjambak rambutnya, membuat ikatan ekor kudanya terlepas. Karin terkekeh kecil.

"Hahaha! Gadis malang..." Ejek Karin sambil menarik rambut Saku semakin keras. "Hmm... disini terlalu banyak orang, tidak elit sama sekali jika mereka melihatmu dalam keadaan yang begitu menyedihkan. Hey kalian! Bawa jalang ini ke tempat sepi. Kita akan bersenang-senang dengannya."

Tayuya, dan Kin menyeringai kejam sebelum mereka bertiga memegangi kedua tangan Saki. Saki terus memberontak dan berhasil melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Tayuya, dan Kin. Dengan segera dia berlari menjauhi ketiga gadis yang akan menyiksanya itu.

"Cih! Kejar jalang itu!" Keempat gadis itu segera berlari mengejar Saki yang sudah hilang ditengah kerumunan orang yang berlalu-lalang.

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan!" Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Saki. Dia tidak peduli pada umpatan orang-orang yang ditabraknya. Tujuannya saat ini adalah segera menjauh dari Karin dan gengnya. Saki berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas sesekali menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan apakah Karin dan gengnya berhasil mengejarnya. Ternyata nasib baik tidak berpihak padanya saat ini, matanya melebar ketika dia melihat Karin dan gengnya hanya berjarak kurang dari enam meter dibelakangnya. Dengan nekat, Saki pun menyebrangi jalan raya yang sangat padat kendaraan. Dia tidak peduli umpatan para sopir dan suara klaksok mobil yang begitu memekakkan telinga ketika Saki melintas di depannya. Karin dan gengnya menatap horror aksi Saki saat ini.

"Hoh! Sebegitu takutnyakah dia padaku hingga berani menantang maut seperti itni? Terserah. Ayo pergi kita bisa memberikan pelajaran pada jalang itu besok di sekolah." Ucap Karin sinis tanpa ada perasaan bersalah dan khawatir sama sekali akan keselamatan Saki. Dia dan gengnya pun memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Apa kau gila?!" Umpat seorang pengendara mobil pada Saki yang hampir saja ditabraknya. Saki membungkukkan badannya lalu kembali menoleh kebelakang. Sosok Karin dan gengnya sudah tidak ada disana. Saki menghela nafas lega. Dia segera berjalan menuju ke pinggir jalan tanpa menyadari sebuah mobil sport melintas dengan cepat kearahnya. Dan...

 **CKIIIITTT!**

 **BRAK!**

"Ke..kecelakan!"

"Siapa saja tolong hubungi rumah sakit sekarang!"

"Kasihan gadis itu."

"Hey! Pengemudi itu lari! Segera hubungi polisi!"

 **Saki's POV**

A..apa?! aku bisa merasakan tubuhku seperti melayang ketika sebuah benda keras menabrakku. Aku tidak tahu pasti, yang kurasakan sekarang adalah tubuhku yang terhempas keras ke jalan raya. Seketika rasa sakit menyerang seluruh tubuhku. Aku juga bisa mendengar suara teriakan dan orang-orang yang berbicara keras. Ada apa ini?

Hangat...

Aku bisa merasakan cairan hangat yang seolah menyelimutiku.

Merah?

Hahaha... aku tertawa kecil melihat warna kesukaan Nee-chan. Ah! Aku baru ingat, Nee-chan sedang menungguku dirumah. Aku harus segera pergi, aku ingin pulang. Aku ingin memeluk Saku-nee, masih banyak sekali hal yang ingin aku ceritakan padanya. Masih banyak sekali pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ingin aku ajukan padanya.

Ada apa ini? Rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhku semakin menjadi-jadi saat aku merasakan beberapa orang mengangkat tubuhku kedalam sebuah mobil berwarna putih yang mengeluarkan suaara yang begitu berisik. Kemana mereka akan membawaku? Apa mereka akan membawaku pulang kerumah?

"O..Onee-chan... Saku-nee..."

Aku terus memanggil nama saudara kembarku itu, berharap semoga dia bisa langsung muncul dihadapanku. Aku ingin pulang, Nee-chan menungguku dirumah. Aku akan membuatnya kecewa jika dia terlalu lama menunggu. Deru nafasku semakin berat, seiring dengan kesadaranku yang semakin menghilang.

"O..onee-chan.."

 **End Saki's POV**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Deg!

Sakura tersentak dari tidurnya. Perasaan gelisah datang menghampirinya. Sedari tadi tidurnya memang sudah tidak tenang, pikirannya selalu tertuju pada Saki. Entah mengapa, dia sangat ingin menemui Saki sekarang. Tanpa berfikir panjang lagi, dia segera meraih jaket putihnya dan bergegas keluar dari kamar.

"Saku-chan? Kau mau kemana buru-buru seperti itu?" Nenek Chiyo menatap bingung kearah Sakura.

"Chiyo baa-chan, berikan kunci mobilku. Aku akan menjemput Saki." Sakura tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Nenek Chiyo dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk meminta kunci mobil.

"Tu..tunggu sebentar." Nenek Chiyo segera pergi dan tak lama kemudian dia kembali dengan membawa sebuah kunci mobil. Dia menyerahkan kunci mobil itu pada Sakura.

Sakura mengeluarkan mobilnya dari bagasi dan langsung melesat meninggalkan rumahnya. Dengan bantuan GPS, dia berhasil menemukan toko buku yang diyakini adalah tempat Saki membeli buku. Dia segera turun dari mobilnya dan memasuki toko buku tersebut, mata emeraldnya melihat keseluruh penjuru ruangan namun tidak menemui gadis berambut soft pink yang sedang dicarinya.

"Ah, Nona.. kau kembali lagi, apa ada barangmu yang tertinggal?" seorang penjaga toko menepuk pundak Sakura membuat Sakura menoleh. Tidak salah lagi, toko buku ini adalah tempat yang didatangi Saki tadi.

"Itu bukan aku, dia saudara. Apa kau melihatnya?" Tanay saki datar pada penjaga toko itu. Nampak penjaga toko itu sedikit terkejut.

"Ooh.. kembaran anda sudah pergi sekitar dua puluh lima menit yang lalu. Aku rasa dia pergi menuju ke halte bus." Jawab penjaga toko itu. Sakura menganggukan kepalanya sebelum dia pergi menuju ke halte bus yang dimaksud oleh petugas toko tadi.

"Ck! Dimana sebenarnya si cengeng itu?!" Geram Sakura frustasi. Dia sudah berkeliling dan sama sekali tidak menemukan Saki.

Mata emeraldnya kemudain tertuju pada kerumunan orang di pinggir jalan, perasaan tidak nyaman kembali menrgapnya. Dengan segera dia berlari menuju kearah kerumunan itu dan mendapat tatapan terkejut dari orang-orang.

"Hah? Bu..bukankah gadis itu gadis yang tertabrak tadi? Bagaimana bisa dia ada disini?" Ucapan seorang pria membuat Sakura langsung menoleh dan menatap tajam pria itu.

"Apa maksud anda?" Tanya sakura tajam. Peria itu menguk ludahnya takut melihat tatapan tajam dari sepasang emerald di hadapannya.

"A..maksudnya..ta..tadi ada seorang gadis yang menjadi korban tabrak lari. Di..dia sama persis denganmu." Jawab Pemuda itu. Spontan Sakura menarik kerah bajunya dan semakin menatapnya tajam.

"Dimana gadis itu sekarang?!"

"Dia dibawa ke Konoha's Hospital oleh ambulance." Sakura segera melepas cengkramannya pada pria malang itu dan menghampiri mobilnya. Dengan cepat dia segera melaju menuju ke Konoha's Hospital. Dia yakin, sangat yakin kalau gadis yang menjadi korban tabrak lari itu adalah Saki.

"Dasar gadis merepotkan!" Geram Sakura sambil menghapus air mata yang tanpa disadari telah menetes dari kedua mata emeraldnya.

Lima menit kemudian, dia berhasil sampai di Konoha's Hospital dan segera memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman Rumah Sakit tersebut. Dengan tergesah-gesah, dia menuju ke meja resepsionis. Wanita yang menjado resepsionis itu terlihat terksejut saat melihat Sakura.

"Bu..bukankah anda yang dibawa ke ruang UGD tadi?" Tanya wanita ber-name tage Yui itu pada Sakura. Sakura bergumam pelan sebelum berlari menuju ke ruang UGD. Pintu ruangan tersebut sudah tertutup pertanda para dokter sedang berusaha untuk melakukan pertolongan medis pada pasiennya. Sakura terus berdoa dalam hati semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Saki. Getaran ponselnya membuat Sakura sedikit kaget.

 **Okaa-san is calling...**

"Halo.."

" **Oh, yokatta... aku sudah menghubungi Saki sejak tadi tapi dia sama sekali tidak menjawabnya. Mungkin dia terlalu senang melihat kau pulang sampai tidak peduli pada ponselnya. Apa kalian baik-baik saja?"**

Mendengar suara lembut ibunya membuat Sakura merasa sedikit tenang. Dia lalu menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi pada Saki. Dia tahu, Ibunya pasti merasa tertekan sekarang. Karena sekarang Ayahnya yang mengambil alih ponsel ibunya.

" **Kaa-san dan Tou-san akan kembali ke Jepang sekarang. Tolong jaga adikmu sampai kami tiba disana."** Ucap Ayahnya.

"Hn..." Sakura mematikan ponselnya , perasaannya sudah mulai tenang tidak sekacau tadi. Bukan Sakura namanya jika dia tidak bisa melakukan pengendalian emosi. Dia yakin, harus yakin kalau Saki pasti akan selamat. Sakura segera berdiri saat melihat Dokter dan beberapa suster keluar dari ruang UGD tersebut. Dokter dan para suster itu terkejut melihat Sakura. Ayolah, Sakura sudah bosan melihat wajah terkejut orang-orang saat melihatnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan adikku, Dokter Tsunade?" Tanya Sakura. Dokter Tsunade tersenyum singkat pada Sakura. Dokter Tsunade adalah Dokter keluarga Akasuna, jadi dia tidak terkejut saat melihat Sakura yang merupakan kembaran Saki, karena dia sendirilah yang membantu Mebuki saat melahirkan mereka.

"Dia kehilangan banyak darah akibat luka di kepalanya yang terbentur dan mengalami geger otak ringan, tapi tenang saja kami sudah menanganinya dan terdapat beberapa luka-luka di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Selebihnya dia baik-baik saja. Kami akan segera memindahkannya keruang perawatan. " Jawab Dokter cantik berambut pirang itu. Sakura menghela nafas lega.

"Kapan dia akan sadar?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti kapan dia akan sadar, mungkin sekitar dua atau tiga hari lagi. Kau bisa menemuinya sekarang tapi usahakan untuk tetap tenang. Dia perlu banyak istirahat. Aku harus menemui pasienku yang lain." Dokter Tsunade kemudian pergi diikuti oleh beberapa suster.

Sakura segera mengetikkan pesan tantang kondisi Saki pada kedua orang tuanya. Sambil menunggu Saki dipindahkan, Sakura pergi untuk mengurus biaya administrasi. Setelah itu dia pergi menuju keruang perawatan Saki. Dia meringis kecil melihat keadaan Saki. Terdapat perban di kepalanya dan juga di bagian siku dan lututnya serta infus yang menancap di lengan kirinya. Dengan perlahan dia duduk di saming tempat tidur pasien Saki dan sambil menggenggam tangan kanannya.

"Dasar bodoh, ceoroboh, dan merepotkan!" Umpat Sakura datar pada Saku yang tertidur pulas akibat pengaruh obat. Dielusnya pelan tangan Saki yang berada di genggamannya.

"Apa kau terlalu senang mendengar kepulanganku sampai nekat menerobos jalan raya?" Sakura kemudian mengetuk pelan judat Saki. "Cepatlah sembuh, gadis cengeng."

 **Sakura's POV**

Miris.

Itulah kesan pertamaku saat melihat keadaan adikku sekarang. Jangan karena aku tidak menangis kalian mencapku sebagai kakak yang tidak berperasaan. Aku menangis, tapi hanya didalam hati. Menangis keras seperti gadis lain pada umumnya itu bukan gayaku. Asal kalian tahu, betapa hancur hatiku saat mengetahui hal ini, aku tidak bisa berfikir tenang, aku ingin sekali mencari pelaku tak bertnggung jawab yang telah menabrak Saki. Setelah menemukan pelaku itu aku akan menyiksana dan membunuhnya perlahan-lahan. Sadis? Itulah aku. Hey! Aku bukan psikopat seperti yang kalian bayangkan. Shion pernah mengajakku untuk melakukan tes dan hasilnya, negatif. Jadi jangan pernah menganggapku sebagai psikopat.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa adikku begitu nekat menerobos jalan raya yang begitu padat dengan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang, apakah dia tidak bisa menunggu sampai lampu lalu lintah berubah warna menjadi warna kesukaanku? Dan kenapa dia tidak menggunakan jembatan penyebrangan. Padahal aku yakin, kapasitas otak adikku itu hampir sama dengan otakku, walaupun bisa dibilang kalau aku masih lebih jenius darinya. Tapi satu hal yang aku tahu. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Saki sebelum dia mendapat kecelakaan ini.

Ceklek.

Aku menghentikan pemikiranku ketika seorang suster datang membawa tas dan juga sebuah paperbag yang aku tidak tahu isinya. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku menatapnya. Suster itu tersenyum kecil sebelum menyerahkan benda-benada itu padaku.

"Ini milik nona Saki." Ucap suster itu sebelum pergi keluar dari ruangan ini. Aku membuka paperbag itu dan menemukan tiga buah buku novel yang tebalnya sekitar lima centi itu. Ah, ini pasti buku yang dibelinya tadi. Lalu mataku beralih pada tas tangan Saki yang berwarna biru dengan hiasan pita kecil berwarna merah muda didepannya, ah, terlalu girly. Tunggu, bukannya aku yang memberikan tas ini padanya? Aku kemudian membuka tas itu dan merogoh isinya.

"Hmm... dompet, lipgloss, sapu tangan, dan lotion antiseptik." Gumamku saat melihat barang-barangnya. "Ah, ini dia ponselnya."

Aku kemudian membuka ponsel Saki dan mengerutkan kening saat melihat bebrapa panggilan tidak terjawab dari Kaa-san dan Ino, juga terdapat beberapa pesan masuk yang belum dibaca. Sebagian pesan itu dari Ino, namun ada sebuah pesan dengan nomor yang tak dikenal. Aku membuka pesan tersebut.

 **From 0217-28XX-XXXX**

 **Hey jalang! Sepertinya dewi fotruna sedang berpihak padamu saat ini. Tapi aku tidak tahu apakah nanti kau masih memiliki keberuntungan itu. See you Saki-chan~**

 **Ah! Aku harap tidurmu nyenyak malam ini, jangan terlalu memikirkan apa yang akan ku lakukan padamu nanti. Tidurlah yang nyenyak dan hemat tenagamu, bitch! Dan jangan berani untuk kabur atau kau akan menerima sesuatu yang lebih spesial dariku.**

Aku mengeratkan genggamannya pada ponsel Saki. Aku tahu pesan ini dari siapa, siapa lagi kalau bukan dari salah satu wanita-wanita jalang yang telah mem-bully adikku. Sambil menyeringai aku kemudian menghubungi nomor tersebut.

Tuut...tuuut..tuu-

" **Ahhh... enghhh...Be..Berani juga kau menelponku balik, jalang. Aahh... aku tahu, kau ..ugh.. pe..pelan-pelan Sui-kun, ahhnnn."**

Cih, menjijikkan sekali. Sedang bercinta, eh?

"Bisakah kau menghentikan suara menjijikkanmu itu?" Ujarku datar sambil menyeringai kecil saat mendengar suara protes seorang pria karena Karin menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Kasian pria itu aku yakin dia pasti kesakitan menahan ereksinya. Hahaha.

" **Hooh? Ada yang sudah berani melawan rupanya. Ayolah... tidak usah berusaha untuk menjaga suaramu itu agar tetap tenang, aku tahu kau sedang gemetaran sekarang. Jadi bersikap biasa oke.. aku tidak akan memakanmu. Aku kasihan melihatmu berusaha sekeras itu, padahal tadi saja kau ketakutan setengah mati melihatku."**

" **Ayolah Karin... "**

Aku mendengar nada memelas dari seorang pria yang ditiduri jalang itu. Ternyata namamnya Karin...

"Gemetar? Oh! Don't kidding, bitch! Asal kau tahu aku sama sekali tidak takut sedikit pun dengan ancamanmu. Sebaiknya kau kembali mengkangkangi priamu itu. Kasihan dia harus memelas begitu pada jalang sepertimu." Balasku tajam.

Dugaanku benar, pasti kecelakaan yang menimpa Saki pasti ada hubungannya dengan jalang ini. Aku menyeringai, Ini menyenangkan, sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakan sensasi seperti ini. Kau lupa? Aku ini juga seorang gadis liar, asal kau tahu saja. Tapi jangan pernah samakan aku dengan gadis jalang yang sedang menerima telponku sambil mengkakangi seorang pria di seberang sana.

" **Kau apa? Kau bilang apa?! Sadari dirimu sialan! Lihat saja aku akan benar-benar membuat perhitungan denganmu . Dan kau akan menyesal karena telah berani menantangku."**

Aku terkekeh pelan. Menyesal? Ooh, ini yang ku tunggu. Tenang saja, aku jamin kau akan terhibur dengan ini.

"Lakukan saja. Aku akan senang menunggumu. Ah, sampaikan salamku pada priamu. Dia menyedihkan sekali karena ternyata standarnya sungguh rendah. Aku yakin dia bahkan tidak bisa mencapai klimaksnya karena harus memasuki lubang kemaluanmu yang sudah longgar itu."

Aku mematikan ponsel Saki sambil tertawa keras dalam hati. Aku bisa membayangkan ekspresi wajah wanita jalang itu. Menyenangkan sekali, aku tidak sabar bertemu dan melihat bagaimana rupa jalang ini. Aku kembali berkutat pada ponsel Saki. Aku membuka galeri fotonya. Aku terkekeh kecil melihat fotonya dengan berbagai ekspresi karena aku seperti melihat diriku sendiri yang melakukan itu. Bergaya manis seperti itu sama sekali bukan gayaku. Ada foto Kaa-san dan Tou-san, dan juga foto seorang gadis berambut pirang. Gadis ini mengingatkanku pada Shion, ahh...dia pasti Ino, hanya dengan melihat fotonya saja aku bisa mengetahui kalau dia pasti sama cerewetnya dengan Shion. Lalu mataku tertuju pada foto seorang bocah laki-laki berambut merah yang terlihat kesal. Ah, aku lupa mengenalkan dia. Bocah berambut merah ini adalah Sasori, Akasuna Sasori. Dia adalah adik bungsu kami yang sekarang sudah berumur 16 tahun. Dia tinggal di Suna bersama dengan Jiraiya jii-san, saudara Tou-san. Sesekali dia pulang ke Konoha untuk berlibur. Ah... aku merindukan bocah nakal dan mesum ini. Memang sudah menjadi tradisi di keluarga sejak masih zaman nenek moyang kami, bahwa setiap keturunan laki-laki dari clan Akasuna akan memakai marga Akasuna, sedangkan untuk keturunan perempuan, mereka akan memakai marga ibunya. Seperti keadaan kami sekarang, aku dan Saki memakai marga Kaa-san dan Sasori memakai marga Tou-san.

 **End Sakura's POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pemuda tampan berambut pirang jingkrak melajukan mobilnya dengan santai menuju ke sebuah perumahan elit. Dia menghentikan mobilnya dan memarkirkannya di garasi saat dia sudah sampai di sebuah rumah merwah berlantai tiga yang bergaya Eropa dengan catnya berwarnya abu-abu dan hitam.

"Tadaima, Naruto-sama." Ucap seorang pria berkacamata yang menggunakan baju pellayan.

"Hai Jirou-san, dimana Tem- ah, maksudku Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sasuke-sama sedang beristirahat di kamarnya, sepertinya perjalanan panjang membuatnya kelelahan." Jawab Jirou sambil menundukkan kepalanya hormat ketika sosok pemuda berambut hitam panjang melewati mereka.

"Oi! Itachi-nii! Apa Sasuke sedang tidur? Aku membawakan pesanannya." Ujar Naruto dengan suara cemprengnya pada pemuda berambut hitam yang memiliki tanda lahir berupa garis mememanjang di wajahnya. Itachi terdiam sebentar sebelum dia menjitak kepala pirang Naruto.

"Pelankan suaramu, baka! Aku sedang mengantuk berat." Itachi pergi begitu saja tanoa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto membuat pemuda pirang itu mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Dasar! Baiklah Jirou-san, aku akan ke kamar Teme dulu. Bye..." Naruto segera pergi menuju kamar Sasuke yang terletak di lantai atas meninggalkan Jirou.

Brak!

Naruto membuka kasar pintu kamara Sasuke sambil melempar barang yang dibawanya ke tempat tidur Sasuke.

"jangan seenaknya saja tidur seperti itu setelah menyuruhku membelikanmu itu!" Ujar Naruto sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah sofa putih yang dekat dengan tungku perapian lalu melihat-lihat isi cameranya.

"Hn.." Sahut Sasuke pelan sambil mengambil benda yang dibawa oleh Naruto tadi dan langsung meminumnya. Ah.. ternyata jus tomat. Setelah meminumnya, Sasuke kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dan termenung menatap langit-langit. Dia kembali mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya tadi di bandara, tanpa sadar dia terkekeh pelan dan mengundang tatapan tanya dari Naruto.

"Apakah tinggal di Amerika selama empat tahun sudah merusakmu? Kau terkekeh seperti itu padahal tidak ada yang lucu sama sekali disini." Naruto menatap horror pada Sasuke yang di balas dengan lemparan bantal dari Sasuke.

"Berisik!"

"Ya..ya...ya... terserah." Naruto kemudian kembali berkutat pada camera yang tergantung di lehernya.

"Woy, Dobe! Aku bertemu dengan gadis aneh hari ini." Perkataan Sasuke memuat jari tangan Naruto yang sedari tadi asyik memainkan cameranya terhenti. Tunggu, gadis? Tidak biasanya Sasuke mau bercerita mengenai gadis.

"Gadis aneh? Apa dia cantik?" Tanya Naruto antusias.

"Hn, kau tahu, dia melemparku dengan sepatunya dan menonjokku ketika aku menciumnya."

"Ka..kau menciumnya? Kau kan baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya, bagaimana kau bisa langsung menciumnya seperti itu?! Kau ini!" Naruto benar-benar tidak habis fikir pada kelakuan teman kecilnya itu.

"Hn. Kau tidak lihat memar di sudut bibirku. Ini hasil perbuatannya."

Tawa Naruto langsung menggelegar di dalam kamar Sasuke. Ini benar-benar konyol. Baru pertama kali dia mendapati Sasuke terlihat sedikit frustasi akibat seorang gadis. Naruto jadi penasaran, seperti apa gadis yang membuat Sasuke sampai OOC begitu. "Lalu bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

"Hn. Entah, tapi kurasa... aku sedikit tertarik pada gadis sial itu. Kau tahu kan... belum pernah ada seorang gadis yang seberani itu padaku. Dia tidak seperti gadis lainnya yang yah.. kau tahu kan bagaiman mereka jika melihatku." Jelas Sasuke sambil mendesah pelan. " Aku bahkan terus memikirkannya sampai sekarang..."

"Ahh... ketampananmu itu sudah mulai luntur sampai dia tidak tertarik padamu. Hahahaha, ah... aku tahu, jangan-jangan kau jatuh cinta padanya..." Goda Naruto membuat sebuah bantal kembali mendarat dengan indah di wajahnya.

"Cinta? Menjijikkan. Aku tertarik padanya buka berarti aku jatuh cinta padanya, stupid." Bantah Sasuke. Cinta? Dimata Sasuke perasaan seperti itu sangatlah menjijikkan. Dia bisa memerhatikan orang-orang disekitarnya yang merasakan gejala yang di sebut cinta. Seperti ada orang yang rela bunuh diri karena cinta, ada yang rela melakukan apa saja demi cinta, dan sebagainya. Gila bukan?

"Kau tahu? Cinta itu bahkan bisa datang begitu saja tanpa diduga. Kau tahu? Aku sangat penasaran bagaimana rupa gadis yang telah menarik perhatianmu itu... mengingat kau ini belum pernah tertarik dengan satu gadis pun. Bagaimana ciri-cirinya?" Tanya Naruto bersemangat. Masalah yang menyangkut para sahabatnya memang membuat Naruto sangat bersemangat.

"Hm.. dia memiliki rambut panjang bergelombang berwarna...pink." Sasuke sedikit mengerutkan keingnya saat mengingat warna rambut gadis itu. "Kedua matanya berwarna emerald dan aku masih bisa mengingat bagaimana kedua matanya menatapku tajam. Ku akui, dia memiliki tubuh yang bagus dan sexy. Ah, gadis itu kasar dan bermulut tajam." Ucap Sasuke.

Naruto terdiam sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Ada rasa geli dalam dirinya saat Sasuke mendeskripsikan seorang gadis. Benar-benar bukan Sasuke sekali.

"Hahaha... gadis kasar dan bermulut tajam? Seleramu aneh, Teme!" Naruto tertawa keras membuat Sasuke mendelik kesal padanya. " Kau tahu, pemuda itu biasanya mencari gadis yang lemah lembut, baik, dan feminim. Sedangkan kau?"

"Apa maksudmu, Dobe?! Dia bukan seleraku!" Umpat Sasuke. "Lagipula kriteria gadis yang kau sebutkan tadi itu sudah sangat mainstream, sekali-kali mencoba tantangan itu tidak salah kan? Seperti menaklukkan gadis kasar bermulut tajam itu misalnya."

Naruto kembali tertawa mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Bukan selera? Jelas-jelas baru saja pemuda itu menyebutkannya secara tidak langsung. Dasar tsundere.

"Ya..ya... terserah, teruslah mengelak Teme. Tapi... gadis berambut pink dan bermata emerald seperti yang kau ceritakan sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya." Naruto berusaha untuk mengingat dimana dia pernah bertemu dengan gadis yang dimaksud Sasuke.

"Ah! Dia satu sekolah denganku. Siapa ya namanya...Haru..Haruno? Ya, namanya Haruno Saki, Sai juga mengatakan bahwa gadis itu menarik. Tapi... dia sama sekali tidak seperti dengan yang kau ceritakan." Ucap Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah, bukannya kau bilang kalau gadis yang kau temui di bandara tadi itu kasar, bermulut tajam, dan sebagainya. Tapi menurutku Saki sama sekali tidak seperti itu, dia itu pendiam dan agak sedikit pemalu. Aku pernah berpapasan beberapa kali dengannya." Jelas Naruto sambil membayangkan sosok Saki.

"Aku memang tidak terlalu mengenalnya karena dia berbeda kelas denganku. Tapi satu hal yang kutahu, dia selalu menjadi korban bully para gadis-gadis gila di sekolah."

"Korban bully? Gadis seperti dia?! Yang benar itu dia yang mem-bully mengingat sikapnya saja yang seperti itu." Ucap Sasuke sambil tertawa remeh.

"Aku serius Teme, Ah, kalau kau tidak percaya aku punya foto Saki. Aku tidak sengaja memotretnya saat dia sedang duduk di taman belakang." Naruto kemudian mengambil camera SLR-nya dan menunjukkan sebuah foto seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang duduk di bawah sebuah pohon sambil membaca sebuah buku.

'Dia gadis yang aku temui tadi..' batin Sasuke.

"Hn, dia sama dengan gadis yang ada di bandara tadi. Tapi ada yang aneh.." Ucap Sasuke sambil menatap datar foto itu.

"Hm? Apa yang aneh?" Naruto menoleh bingung pada sahabatnya.

"Hn, lupakan." Sasuke kemudian kembali berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan membelakangi Naruto yang menatapnya cuek.

"Ya...ya... terserah kau Teme. Ah! Aku lupa, aku harus segera pulang dan mengantar Kaa-chan ke butiknya." Naruto segera bangkit dari duduknya. Dia menepuk keras pundak Sasuke dan segera berlari keluar dari kamar bernuansa biru gelap itu. Sasuke mendengus kesal dan kembali mengingat pertemuannya dengan gadis cantik di bandara tadi lalu pada foto gadis yang ada di camera Naruto.

"Ck! Kenapa si Pinky itu tidak mau lenyap dari fikiranku!" Sasuke mengacak rambut biru donkernya kesal.

"sialan kau Pinky!"

 **TBC**

 **Mind to review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Who Are You?** By

 **CherryKnight23**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © CherryKnight23**

 **Pairing : SasuSaku & Others**

 **Rate : M (for Save)**

 **Genre : School-Life, Romance, Hurt, Drama, Family**

 **Warning! : OOC, OC, AU, Bad Chara (maybe),Typo(s)(Always), Bashing Chara (maybe), EYD amburadul dan gangguan lainnya XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(RE-PUBLISH)**

 **Fict ini terinspirasi dari sebuah drama Korea yang berjudul "Who Are You?/ School 2015" dan judulnya juga sama ^^v**

 **No flamer and silent readers pleasee (..)**

 **Okelahkalaubegitchuu~... langsung saja..**

 **Cekidot!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kalau udah baca chapter 1 lalu anda merasa tidak suka please get out from my fict. Okeyy! (^0^)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berita mengenai kecelakan yang dialami oleh Haruno Saki beberapa hari yang lalu menyebar dengan cepat di kalangan siswa-siswi di KSHS. Salah seorang siswa tidak sengaja melihat saat Saki di larikan ke Konoha's Hospital. Berita ini juga tak luput membawa-bawa nama Karin dan gengnya. Banyak yang menduga kalau Saki sengaja menabrakkan dirinya karena sudah tidak tahan dengan kelakuan Karin dan teman-temannya. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Karin kesal setengah mati. Karena berita itu, dia sering mendapat tatapan aneh dari para siswa-siswi lain. Selain itu, tentu saja karena percakapannya dengan Saki dua hari yang lalu.

"Santai saja, Karin. Kenapa kau tegang begitu? apa ini semua karena berita itu? Tenang saja, mereka tidak akan berani padamu." Tanya Tayuya sambil menatap Karin bosan.

"Diam kau,bodoh!" Umpat Karin. Tayuya memutar matanya bosan.

"Lalu karena apa? Ku pikir kau sedang gugup karena si jalang itu kecelakaan karena menghindari kita." Kin memsukkan sepotong kentang goreng kedalam mulutnya sambil menatap Karin.

"Jalang itu, dia berani sekali menantangku." Perkataan Karin ini membuat kedua temannya mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Saki? Si jalang itu menantangmu? Jangan bercanda Karin. Semua orang di sekolah ini tahu bahwa gadis itu sangat takut padamu." Tayuya berusaha untuk menahan tawanya. Begitu juga dengan Kin.

"Tayuya benar, bisa apa dia di hadapanmu? Yah, mungkin dia sering memberontak juga sih."

Karin semakin bertambah kesal karena ocehan kedua temannya itu. Dengan kasar dia segera meminum jus apelnya. Setelah agak sedikit tenang, Karin mengambil ponselnya dan memperdengarkan isi percakapan mereka yang sempat direkam oleh Karin. Dia masih belum tahu kalau yang bicara padanya itu bukan Saki, melainkan Sakura.

"Hah? Kau sedang bercinta dengan Suigetsu saat berbicara dengannya?" Tayuya menyeringai kecil saat mendengar suara desaahan Karin dan terkekeh kecil saat Sakura berbicara tentang kemaluan Karin.

"Wow! Jalang itu sepertinya butuh pelajaran. Dia sudah berani menyatakan perang pada kita." Kin mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Sepertinya kecelakannya itu tidak parah, mengingat dia masih bisa menantangmu seperti itu. Jadi, aku fikir dia akan segera kembali ke sekolah." Timpal Tayuya dan itu membuat seringai di wajah Karin muncul seketika.

"Hm... tunggu saja, saat dia kembali kita akan memberikan kejutan pada si jalang itu." Karin tersenyum sinis sambil meremas botol minumannya. Kin dan Tayuya ikut menyeringai bersama mendengar perkataan Karin. Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata Aquamarine terus mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan.

Ino meremas keras sebuah tanaman hias di dekatnya saat dia mengawasi Karin dan kedua temannya. Sedari tadi dia berusaha untuk tidak pergi kesana dan menghajar Karin dan kedua temannya itu. Nah disinilah dia sekarang, seperti seorang penguntit yang sedang berusaha untuk menahan emosinya.

"Mereka seenaknya saja mengatai Saki jalang tanpa melihat diri mereka sendiri. Bukan Saki yang jalang tapi kalian!" Gumam Ino emosi.

Ino, Yamanaka Ino. Satu-satunya sahabat Saki rela untuk pindah sekolah demi menolong Saki dari Karin dan gengnya. Dia baru saja pindah kemarin dan langsung disuguhi oleh kabar tentang kecelakaan yang di alami Saki, dia yakini pasti kecelakaan ini ada hubungannya dengan jalang berambut merah yang tengah memakan makan siang mereka di kantin sekolah tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Tanaman itu bisa mati kalau kau terus meremasnya seperti itu."

Ino tersentak kaget saat seseorang berbisik di telinganya, tak lupa orang itu juga sedikit meniupnya. Dengan wajah merah kesal, dia menatap orang tersebut sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?! Berani sekali kau!" Ino mendelik kesal pada sosok pemuda berambut hitam klimis di depannya. Pemuda itu tersenyum sehingga kedua matanya menyipit, dan tak ada rasa bersalah sama sekali di wajah tampan pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

"Kenapa kau marah? Aku hanya memperingatkanmu. Merusak properti sekolah termasuk tanaman hias itu akan membuatmu dapat masalah nona." Ucap pemuda itu lagi. Ino menurunkan tangannya yang sudah menunjuk pemuda itu, kedua tangannya kini terlipat didepan dada.

"Ya..ya... te-ri-ma-ka-sih, tuan mayat hidup." Ino kemudian pergi begit saja meninggalkan pemuda yang kini terdiam dengan wajah cengo.

"Ma..mayat hidup?"

"SAAAAIIIII!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Tuan Mayat Hidup' oleh Ino tadi itu menoleh saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya dengan suara keras.

"Naruto..."

Naruto segera merangkul sahabtnya itu dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Kau ini darimana saja, aku sudah berkeliling untuk mencarimu tahu!."

"Haha...gomen Naruto. Ada perlu apa kau mencariku?" Tanya Sai.

"Teme akan masuk ke sekolah ini, tapi dia malah masuk Rumah Sakit tiga hari yang lalu, sepertinya dia habis menjalani operasi usus buntu. Sekarang dia berada di Konoha's Hospital. Bagaimana kalau kita menjenguknya?" Naruto menatap Sai penuh harap sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Hah? Dia mau kembali menjadi murid SMA?" Sai menatap Naruto heran. Naruto mengangguk lalu mendesah pelan.

"Haahh~ si Teme itu, dia kesini sebenarnya hanya ingin menghabiskan masa liburnya. Katanya ingin mencari sesuatu yang baru. " Jelas Naruto. "Dan Teme kembali masuk SMA karena dia ingin bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya..."

"Hah?"

"Kau tidak percaya? Kau kenal Saki bukan?"

"Tentu saja, bukankah pernah ku bilang kalau dia itu menarik?." Sai menyeringai kepada Naruto. "Jadi... gadis yang sedang di incar oleh Sasuke itu Saki? Apa dia tahu bagaimana keseharian Saki di sekolah ini? Kau tahu maksudku bukan..."

"Aku mengerti, aku sudah menceritakannya pada Teme, dan sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak percaya dengan ucapanku. Ya sudah, biarkan saja dia itu." Naruto mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli, yang jelasnya dia merasa bersyukur karena akhirnya Sasuke sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda ketertarikan pada seorang gadis sehingga dia tidak perlu di cap sebagai pemuda yang tidak normal lagi.

"Kenapa dia tidak percaya?"

"Teme bercerita kalau dia bertemu Saki saat di bandara. Kau tahu? Saki menonjok wajah Sasuke sampai memar. Dan sepertinya Teme tertarik pada Saki karena dia adalah gadis pertama yang tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan padanya." Jelas Naruto. Sai terdiam sebentar lalu tersenyum. Senyum palsu yang sering menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ya...ya...ya... Akhirnya Sasuke menunjukkan tanda-tanda seorang pria normal, hahahaha" Sai tertawa pelan diakhir kalimatnya dan sukses mendapat jitakan dari Naruto.

"Kau akan mati jika Teme mendengarmu." Naruto mendengus pelan."Jadi...Bagaimana? Kita pergi menjenguk Teme?"

"Baiklah, tapi ku rasa Sasuke tidak akan senang. Kau kan tahu sendiri dia sangat tidak suka jika ada yang melihatnya dalam keadaan tidak berdaya seperti itu." Jelas Sai.

"Tenang saja. Suka atau tidak suka, Teme tidak akan membunuh kita." Cengiran Naruto membuat Sai hanya bisa terdiam sambil menuruti kemauan si pirang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah beberapa hari tapi Saki-chan masih belum sadar juga." Seorang wanita paruh baya menatap sendu kearah seorang gadis yang terbaring di hadapannya. Sakura mendesah pelan, kemudian dia menepuk pelan pundak Ibunya.

"Kaa-san, kau juga harus beristirahat. Kau terlihat kelelahan sekali, kau juga belum makan." Sakura menyodorkan sepiring makanan lengkap yang dibawa oleh Nenek Chiyo tadi. Wanita peruh baya itu tersenyum lembut dan meraih piring yang disodorkan Sakura.

"Selesai makan, kau harus pulang Kaa-san. Istirahatlah dirumah, aku akan mengabarimu jika Saki sudah sadar." Ucap Sakura lagi. Mebuki hanya mengangguk sambil terus memakan makanannya. Sejak kedatangan mereka di Jepang, dia sama sekali tidak peduli pada dirinya dan terus menunggui Saki. Suaminya, Kizashi sudah pulang kerumah lebih dulu karena merasa perlu istirahat. Setelah makanannya habis, Mebuki kemudian mengemasi barangnya dan beranjak dari kamar VVIP tempat puterinya di rawat, dan kini tinggallah Sakura yang menatap sendu pada adik kembarnya.

"Kau benar-benar menyusahkan sekarang..." Gumam Sakura sambil menggetok pelan kening Saki. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan di sofa tempat ibunya duduk tadi. Sepertinya dia butuh udara segar. Dia kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu, dia menoleh sebentar kearah Saki.

"Aku pergi sebentar, aku akan kembali."

 **Ceklek!**

Sakura berjalan santai di lorong Rumah Sakit. Seperti inilah nanti suasana yang akan di alaminya setelah dia lulus kuliah dan mulai bekerja. Diapun memutuskan untuk ke cafetaria Rumah Sakit untuk membeli beberapa cemilan. Sesaimpainya di sana dia membeli sepotong pie apel dan segelas jus srtawberry. Karena kurang memperhatikan jalan dia pun tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang tengah berjalan di depannya. Untung saja makanan dan minumannya tidak tumpah.

"kau hobby sekali menabrak orang, Hn...Pinky."

Sakura mendelik saat mendapati pemuda yang dulu di temuinya di bandara kini sedang berdiri dihadapannya. Apalagi baru saja pemuda itu memberi julukan aneh padanya. Pemuda sialan!

"Dirty-man, minggir dan jangan halangi jalanku . Mungkin Dirty-man terlalu frontal, bagaimana kalau Chikenbutt? Sepertinya sangat cocok dengan rambutmu itu."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar sebutan Sakura untuknya. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto bisa menyebut gadis ini pendiam dan pemalu? Kata-katanya bahkan lebih menyebalkan dari sebelumnya. Sasuke lalu memajukan wajahnya pada Sakura membuat gadis itu refleks memundurkuan wajahnya dan menatapnya tajam.

"Mau apa kau?! Dan Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ucap Sakura sambil mendelik kesal pada pemuda tampan dihadapannya.

"Kau tidak lihat?" Sasuke menunjuk baju rumah sakit yang dikenakannya. "Aku pasien disini, jadi bersikap baiklah padaku, Pinky."

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, Chikenbutt!" Sakura kemudian berjalan menjauhi Sasuke menuju kesebuah meja. Dia meletakkan sepotong pie dan jus strawberrynya di atas meja tersebut. Sasuke berjalan mengikuti Sakura.

"Selain kasar dan bermulut taja, kau juga rakus rupanya." Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke yang kini duduk depannya.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Sakura tajam. Sasuke mengangkat bahunya dan menyeringai kearah Sakura.

"Kalau saja ini bukan di Rumah Sakit aku sudah menghajarmu dari tadi." Sakura melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil menatap kesal pada Sasuke.

"Dan aku bisa menuntutmu karena itu." Sasuke menatap kedua mata emerald Sakura seraya tersenyum menggoda.

"Berhenti menggangguku."

"Ku pikir setiap wanita malah menyukai itu."

"Dan aku bukan salah satu dari wanita-wanita itu, Chikenbutt!"

"Memang aku peduli?"

"Terserah. Pergi dari sini sekarang atau aku akan memanggil suster dan mengatakan kalau ada pasien gila yang sedang kabur disini." Ancam Sakura.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan mendengar kalimat Sakura. Gadis ini benar-benar berbeda dari gadis-gadis lain yang biasa di temuinya. Biasanya para gadis akan memuja-mujanya, tapi gadis dihadapannya ini malah sering bersikap kasar padanya. Gadis yang menarik.

"Tidak masalah kalau kau mau memanggil suster atau apapun itu. Itu bukan masalah buatku." Sasuke. Masih dengan seringai tipis di wajahnya.

"Cih, terserah kau. Kalau kau tidak mau pergi, biar aku saja yang pergi." Sakura pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya meninggalkan makanannya yang belum disentuh sama sekali olehnya. Tapi sebuah tangan menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya dan memaksanya untuk duduk kembali.

"Kau mau kabur?." Ucap Sasuke sambil menatap datar pada Sakura yang dibalas dengan tatapan yang tak kalah datarnya oleh gadis itu.

"Apa masalahmu?."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi sebelum makanan di hadapanmu habis."

"Memangnya siapa kau?"

"Manusia, seorang pemuda." Sasuke menyeringai. Sakura mendelik.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?" Sakura melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil memberikan deathglare-nya pada pemuda Uchiha di hadapannya itu.

"Menganggumu, tentu saja." Sasuke ikut mengikuti pose Sakura, bedanya dia tidak memberikan deathglare melainkan sebuah seringai menggoda. Sakura semakin menatap tajam Sasuke. Dengan kesal dia meminum jus strawberry-nya dengan kasar sembari menggigit pie apelnya tidak peduli jika orang-orang akan menatap aneh ke arahnya. Yang penting baginya sekarang adalah menghabiskan makanannya dan segera menjauh dari pemuda menyebalkan itu.

"Kau benar-benar penurut Pinky. " Ujar Sasuke membuat Sakura mendelik disela-sela acara makannya. Setelah makanannya habis Sakura mengelap mulutnya dengan tissue.

"Nah, aku sudah menghabiskan makananku sekarang kau tidak punya alasan lagi untuk tetap menghadangku di sini." Sakura kembali bangkit dari duduknya dan berbalik pergi meninggalkan meja, sebelum sebuah tangan menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya –lagi- membuat gadis Haruno itu berbalik kesal dan-

Cup!

Sakura membulatkan matanya ketika sebuah kecupan tiba-tiba mendarat di bibirnya.

"Hadiah untukmu karena telah menjadi anak baik hari ini. See you Cherry." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sasuke pun pergi sambil menyeringa kecil meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terdiam akibat perbuatannya tadi. Setelah sadar, wajah Sakura memerah bukan karena Sasuke menciumnya, tapi karena dia merasa sangat kesal sekarang. Berani-beraninya pemuda yang bahkan dia tidak tahu namanya itu sudah dua kali menciumnya, DUA KALI, garis bawahi itu, apalagi dia melakukannya di tempat umum. Sakura mengedarkan padangannya ke sekeliling cafetaria itu dan menemukan beberapa pasang mata yang menatap kearahnya dengan wajah bersemu den senyum menggoda.

"Wah, mereka serasi sekali, yang satunya tampan dan yang satunya lagi cantik."

"Mesranya~ seandainya kekasihku seperti itu."

"Anak muda jaman sekarang tidak kenal tempat dan waktu."

"Gadis itu beruntung sekali memiliki kekasih yang perhatian sekali padanya."

Bisik-bisik pun terdengar di dalam cafetaria itu membuat wajah Sakura bersemu menahan malu, dia pun segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum telinganya semakin panas.

'Dasar Chikenbutt bajingan! Awas saja, akan ku beri pelajaran padamu.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kelopak mata itu memngerjap beberapa kali sebelum terbuka dengan sempurnya. Sepasang mata emerald yang meneduhkan terlihat di balik kelopak mata yang memeiliki bulu mata yang lentik itu. Haruno Saki mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling ruangan tempatnya sekarang berada. Matanya kemudian tertuju pada sebuah jaket berwarna merah maroon tergeletak di atas sebuah seofa berwarna putih gading. Sepertinya dia merasa familiar jaket itu. Saki berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya namun rasa pusing segera menyerangnya membuat dia kembali tertidur. Dia meraba kepalanya pelan, dia juga baru menyadari kalau sebuah infus terpasang di tangan kirinya, Saki pun sadar kalau saat ini dia berada di Rumah Sakit. Tapi apa yang terjadi padanya? Kenapa dia bisa berada di Rumah Sakit dengan jarum infus dan juga perban yang ada di beberapa bagian tubuhnya? Saat dia berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi kepalanya kembali merasa pusing. Sambil menarik nafas pelan, dia pun mencoba mengingat pelan-pelan kejadian yang menimpanya.

Gadis berambut merah...

Suara klakson mobil...

Suara tubuhnya yang terhempas...

Bau anyir...

Cairan merah pekat...

Suara sirine ambulance...

Akhirnya dia mengingat kembali kejadian yang telah menimpanya. Tanpa sadar air mata sudah menetes dari kedua matanya. Dia merasa shock, tertekan, dan takut. Ya dia ingat kalau saat itu dia sedang berusaha untuk menghindar dari Karin dan akhirnya nekat untuk menerobos jalan raya yang saat itu sedang padat. Dia bahkan bisa mengingat bagaimana sakitnya saat tubuhnya tertabrak mobil dan terhempas jatuh beradu dengan aspal yang keras. Bahkan bau anyir darahnya masih diingatnya. Tiba-tiba sosok Sakura terlintas begitu saja di benaknya. Ah benar, waktu itu dia menerima pesan dari Sakura. Air matanya kembali mengalir deras, dia ingin kakaknya, dia ingin bertemu dengan kakaknya sekarang. Hanya kakaknya, hanya Haruno Sakura.

"Saku-nee!...hiks...Saku-nee...hiks..." Dia tidak peduli dengan tenggorokannya yang terasa kering dia terus-menerus memanggil nama Sakura. Dia hanya ingin bertemu dengan kakaknya dan mengadu padanya tentang apa yang dirasakannya selama ini, tentang lemahnya dia, tentang penakutnya dia, dan masih banyak lagi hal yang ingin di ceritakannya pada kakak kembarnya itu.

"Nee-chan!...Nee-chan!...Saku-nee!" Saki mulai berteriak sambil sesekali menjerit memanggil-manggil Sakura. Seorang suster yangkebetulan lewat mendengar suara teriakan Saki langsung berlari masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut dan mendapati Saki berteriak sambil bergerak gelisa di tempat tidurnya.

"Suster! Dimana Aneki-ku?! Dimana Nee-chan?!"

Suster yang merasa kebingungan itu mencoba untuk menenangkan Saki, lalu dia memencet tombol yang berada di semping tempat tidur Saki. Tak lama kemudian, Dokter Tsunade pun datang.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanay Dokter Tsunade.

"Saya kebetulan lewat dan mendengar suara teriakan pasien, dia terus menerus memanggil Aneki-nya." Jelas Suster itu. Dokter Tsunade mengangguk pelan lalu mengatakan pada suster tersebut bahwa dia bisa pergi sekarang, suster itu mengangguk dan segera pergi untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Dokter Tsunade kemudian beralih pada Saki yang saat ini masih terus berteriak memanggil Sakura, dengan lembut di usapnya kepala merah muda Saki membuat Saki menoleh dengan air mata yang masih mengalir dari kedua matanya.

"Dok..Dokter Tsunade... hikss...aku ingin Nee-chan, aku..hiks.. ingin Saku-nee!" Ucap Saki sambil terisak pada Dokter Tsunade.

"Tenanglah, Sakura ada disini. Dia hanya sedang keluar, sebentar lagi dia akan kembali." Perkataan Tsunade membuat Saki menghentikan tangisannya.

"Be..benarkah? jadi... Nee-chan di sini? Dia benar-benar kembali ke Jepang? Kau tidak sedang berbohong padaku kan?" Tanya Saki lemah. Dokter Tsunade tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja dulu, aku akan pergi mencari Sakura."

Saki mengangguk pelan sebelum membalikkan badannya membelakangi Dokter Tsunade. Suara pintu yang tertutup terdengar oleh telinga Saki, Dokter Tsunade sudah pergi. Air mata kembali menetes dari kedua mata emeraldnya dia kembali terisak walau tidak parah seperti tadi. Meskipun Dokter Tsunade mengatakan bahwa Sakura berada disini, tapi sisi lain dalam hatinya menyangkal hal itu. Dia masih tidak percaya sebelum dia melihat Sakura dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Dia tidak ingin kejadian bebrapa bulan yang lalu kembali terjadi padanya, dia tidak ingin kepulangan Sakura hanya menjadi candaan belaka.

Kejadian itu terjadi tiga bulan yang lalu, saat itu dia sedang mengikuti pelajaran di sekolah, tiba-tiba ada pesan dari Sakura yang masuk di ponselnya. Pesan itu berisi bahwa Sakura saat ini sedang berada di rumahnya. Dengan tergesah-gesah sekaligus bercampur dengan rasa gembira, Saki meninggalkan kelasnya tidak peduli dengan gurunya yang sedang mengajar. Dia tidak peduli apapun sekarang, Sakura sudah kembali ke Jepang dan sedang menunggunya. Setelah sampai dirumahnya, Saki mencari-cari sosok Sakura di seluruh rumah, tapi nihil. Dia sama sekali tidak menemukan gadis yang merupakan saudara kembarnya itu. Tak lama kemudian, pesan dari Sakura kembali masuk di ponselnya. Ternyata Sakura hanya mengerjainya saja. Entah bagaimana caranya untuk mengambarkan perasaan yang dialami Saki saat itu, dia kecewa karena tidak bisa bertemu dengan Sakura.

'Hiks... apakah ini sama seperti itu?...Hiks...a- apakah kau hanya mengerjaiku lagi Nee-chan' Batin Saki miris.

 **Ceklek!**

Sakura masuk kedalam kamar Saki sambil mendengus kesal karena teringat dengan ulah Sasuke tadi. Saki yang mendengar suara seseorang yang datang segera menghapus air matanya dan menoleh ke belakang. Kedua mata emeraldnya sontak membulat saat melihat sosok Sakura. Sakura sendiri ikut terkejut melihat Saki yang sudah sadar, namun tentu saja wajah datarnya dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya itu. Dengan pelan dia melangkah mendekati tempat tidur Saki. Saki sendiri masih benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini, Sakura ada di depannya. Suasana mendadak hening dan canggung.

"Apa itu benar-benar kau Nee-chan?" Saki terus menatap Sakura seakan-akan bahwa Sakura yang ada di hadapannya saat ini akan menghilang bergitu saja jika dia mengedipkan matanya .

"Hn, Ini aku. Dan berhentilah menatapku seperti itu, aku tidak akan kemana-mana." Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Saki yang menurutnya aneh itu dengan tatapan bingung. Saki menundukkan wajahnya dan kembali terisak pelan. Ini bukan mimpi, Sakura benar-benar ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Hiks...hiks... ini benar-benar kau bukan?...hiks... ini bukan lelucon lagi kan?..hiks..." Perkataan Saki membuat Sakura semakin sweatdrop. Hell! Adiknya itu sudah gila, bagaimana mungkin dirinya yang sedang ada disini dianggap sebagai lelucon. Kecelakaan yang menimpa Saki mungkin semakin menambah efek negatif bagi diri gadis tersebut.

"Hei! What happen with you? You don't belive I'm here with you now? Oh my God." Sakura menggaruk pelan tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal itu sambil menatap Saki yang masih terisak di depannya.

"A..aku hanya tidak percaya, aku fikir ini mimpi. Aku harap ini bukan halusinasi." Ucap Saki.

Bletak!

"Aww!" Saki meringis saat Sakura sukses mendaratkan satu jitakannya ke kepalanya membuat kepalanya sedikit berdenyut, untung saja bukan lukanya yang terkena. Jitakan Sakura itu rasanya sungguh luar biasa.

"Stupid girl! Ini benar-benar aku, bodoh!" Sakura benar-benar tidak habis fikir, bagaimana mungkin dia disini hanya dianggap sebagai ilusi?

"Gomen Nee-chan. A..aku benar-benar bahagia. Arigatou... kau sudah mau pulang ke Jepang." Saki menghapus air matanya dan emeluk Sakura erat. Sakura tersenyum tipis dan membalas pelukan Saki.

"Hn, sekarang ceritakan padaku kenapa kau bisa mengalami kecelakaan seperti ini?" Sakura melepas peluknya dan langsung menatap tajam kedua emerald yang berada didepannya.

"A..ano... aku hanya tidak melihat lampu merah yang tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi hijau." Jawab Saki pelan.

"Oh begitu, jadi kau bukannya sedang lari dari para jalang di sekolahmu lalu nekat menerobos jalan raya?"

Skak mat!

Tubuh Saki menegang seketika saat mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Sakura. Bagaimana kakaknya bisa tahu? Apa ada yang sudah memberitahunya? Tapi siapa?

"Kau fikir hanya karena aku berada di negara yang berbeda denganmu kau bebas begitu saja?" Ucapan dingin yang keluar dari mulut Sakura membuat tubuh Saki kembali tersentak. "Dan jangan terlalu percaya diri kalau aku menyuruh mata-mata untuk mengawasimu."

Sakura kini menatap tajam gadis di depannya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dia benar-benar kecewa pada Saki karena telah menyembunyikan hal ini darinya. Dan sekarang mungkin waktu yang tepat untuk meluapkan emosinya itu. Tidak ada rasa kasihan sama sekali pada diri Sakura saat melihat Saki yang saat ini terlihat kebingungan. Akhirnya Saki pun memutuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya pada Sakura. Mulai dari dirnya yang sudah hampir setahun ini menjadi bulan-bulanan Karin dan gengnya dan tentang dirinya yang tidak berdaya menghadapi itu semua. Selama bercerita, Saki tidak tahu kalau selama itu pula Sakura berusaha untuk menahan emosinya dan hanya mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan keras.

"Kau tahu? Kau ini benar-benar gadis terbodoh yang pernah ku temui." Ucap Sakura datar.

"Ne..Nee-chan?" Saki mendongak menatap kedua mata emerald Sakura. Walau mata mereka berdua sama-sama emerald, tapi sorot dan tatapan dari mata mereka benar-bena rberbeda.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa diam saja diperlakukan seperti itu? kau lemah? Kau takut? Cih, omong kosong. Kau saja yang bermasa bodoh, seandainya saja kau mau merubah keadaanmu, kau bisa saja membalas mereka. Sayangnya kau terlalu bergantung kepada orang lain dan tidak mau berusaha."Ucapan sinis dan dingin yang tertuju pada Saki terlontar begitu saja. Sakura sendiri tidak peduli dengan kata-katanya yang kasar dan tidak berperasaan itu.

Sedangkan Saki terus menundukkan kepalanya menerima kata-kata yang dilontarkan Sakura padanya, dia tidak berani menyela ataupun membantah. Memang apa yang mau dibantahnya? Semua yang dikatakan Sakura itu benar adanya. Dia hanya bisa duduk diam dan berharap semoga akan ada seseorang yang mampu merubah keadaannya. Dia hanya bisa pasrah dan menyerah pada keadaan, dia tidak pernah mau berfikir untuk mengubah kehidupannya itu.

"Diam? Hanya itu yang kau lakukan setelah aku mencacimu seperti itu? apa kau meminta belas kasihanku? Jangan harap!" Nada bicara Sakura yang sinis dan datar itu sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Lalau aku harus apa Nee-chan?" Saki pun akhirnya membuka suaranya.

"Apa yang harus kau lakukan? Kenapa baru tanya sekarang?" Sakura kembali menatap sinis pada Saki.

"Gomen Saku-nee..."

Saki kembali memeluk Sakura erat dan menghirup aroma cherry dari tubuh kakaknya. Sakura menggerutu pelan dan menyentil kening Saki sebelum membalas pelukannya.

"Dasar!" Saki terkekeh mendengar gerutuan kakaknya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yo Teme!"

Sasuke yang sedang duduk sambil memainkan ponselnya tersentak dengan kedatangan Naruto dan Sai. Naruto meletakkan sekeranjang tomat segar diatas sebuah meja kecil di samping tempat tidur Sasuke. Sai sendiri sekarang sudah duduk dengn santai di sofa berwarna putih gading yang ada di kamar VVIP itu.

"Kenapa kalian kesini?" Tanya Sasyke datar.

"Tentu saja menjengukmu, Baka! Berhentilah bersikap tsundere, aku tahu kau itu pasti merasa bosan disini kan?" Cibir Naruto membuat Sasuke melemparkan deathlare padanya, tapi sayang sekali sepertinya itu sudah tidak mempan pada Naruto yang sudah menjadikan tatapan-tatapan tajam Sasuke sebagai makanan sehari-harinya.

"kau tahu? Kedatangan kalian disini itu yang menggangguku." Gerutu Sasuke. Sai terkekeh pelan dalam hati dia sudah menduga hal ini.

"Kapan kau keluar dari sini?" Tanya Naruto lagi sambil memainkan sebuah apel yang ada di keranjang buah.

"Hn, entah. Aku tidak akan berakhir disini jika saja si Baka Aniki itu tidak terlalu mendramatiskan suasana." Sasuke maraih sebuah tomat yang dibawa Naruto tadi dan menggigitnya pelan. Tawa Naruto meledak saat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang baru saja di ucapkan oleh Sasuke.

"Dan aku yakin kau pasti sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk Itachi-nii, bukan?" Tebak Sai. Sasuke hanya menyeringai kecil.

"Tapi setidaknya Itachi-nii menyelamatkanmu. Kau tahu kan usus buntu itu sering di anggap remeh, tapi tak jarang juga banyak yang meninggal karena itu." Lanjut Sai.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk malas mendengar ceramah langsung dari Sai.

"Teme... aku tahu betapa membosankannya harimu disini..." Naruto berpura-pura memasang wajah sedihnya membuat Sasuke melempar tomat di tangannya tepat ke wajah pemuda itu.

"Dan akan ku buat kau merasakan kebosanan itu, Dobe." Naruto hanya menyengir mendengar ancaman Sasuke.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, apakah tidak ada topik lain yang lebih menarik daripada pertengkaran kalian?" Tanya Sai sambil memutar kedua matanya bosan melihat tingkah kekanakan kedua pemuda yang merupakan sahabatnya itu.

"Hmm...apa ya?" Sasuke menatap bosan pada Naruto yang memasang pose sok berfikir. "Ah, bagaiman dengan si gadis pink yang membuat si Teme ini tertarik?"

"Ah topik yang menarik." Sai melirk kearah Sasuke yang saat ini ikut menatapnya bosan.

"Tidak perlu membahas hal itu." Pernyataan Sasuke membuat Sai dan Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Ah! Aku baru ingat, Saki mengalami kecelakaan beberapa hari lalu, dia menjadi korban tabrak lari. Kudengar dia juga dirawat disini. Wah Teme, sepertinya dewi fortuna meberkatimu." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum menggida pada Sasuke.

"Kecelakaan? Aku baru mendengar itu.." Timpal Sai. Naruto mencibir pelan.

"Tentu saja kau tidak tahu, kau kan sempat menghilang beberapa hari ini. Dan yang kudengar katanya Saki sedang berusaha untuk lari dari Karin sehingga nekat menerobos jalan raya." Naruto kembali melanjutkan kegiatan begosipnya. Sai hanya menatap datar pada Naruto yang kini bertransformasi menjadi seperti seorang gadis ABG yang hobby bergosip ria, lalu dia melirik ke arah Sasuke terdiam, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengganggu fikiran si bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Dobe, kau bilang Saki kecelakaan?" Tanay Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk.

"Apa dia terluka? Maksudku apa kecelakaan yang dialaminya itu parah?" Tanya Sasuke lagi, Naruto terdiam sebentar lalu memasang wajah menggoda pada Sasuke.

"lihat Sai... seorang Sasuke sedang khawatir.." Ejek Naruto. Sai tersenyum tipis menanggapi lelucon Naruto.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Dobe!" Ujar Sasuke tajam. Naruto menyengir saat mendapat deathglare ala Uchiha dari Sasuke.

"Sepertinya begitu. Apalagi dia korban tabrak lari." Ucap Naruto ragu-ragu.

"Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Sasuke?" Sai merasa heran, Sasuke yang dikenalnya cuek bisa juga berubah menjadi sosok pemuda banyak bicara seperti ini hanya karena seorang gadis. Mungkin pepatah yang mengatakan 'Cinta dapat merubah segalanya' itu memang benar adanya.

"Hn, aku bertemu dia di cafetaria rumah sakit tadi." Kata Sasuke kemudian.

"Benarkah?" Naruto sepertinya tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Sasuke.

"Hn. Dia terlihat baik-baik saja. Aku sama sekali tidak melihat ada perban atau apapun itu." Lanjut Sasuke lagi. Sai dan Naruto mengerutkan keningnya heran, bagaimana mungkin korban kecelakaan tabrak lari seperti itu tidak memiliki luka sama sekali? Tenang saja ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan hal mistis atau semacamnya, setidaknya begitulah yang ada di fikiran Naruto sekarang.

"Mungkin saja dia hanya tersambar sedikit..." Naruto mencoba untuk menerka-nerka.

"Tersambar sedikit juga pasti ada lukanya, baka!" Cibir Sai.

Sasuke kembali tenggelam dalam fikirannya. Berbagai macam hipotesis berputar-putar di kepalanya. Mulai dari pertemuan pertamanya dengan gadis berambut soft pink itu, sampai pertemuannya hari ini. Dia juga merasa ada yang aneh disini, tapi dia tidak tahu apa itu. Entah mengapa otak jeniusnya sama sekali tidak bisa diandalkan di saat seperti ini. Sasuke kemudian mendengus pelan. Kenapa dia harus memikirkan gadis itu? Semua yang menyangkut tentang gadis itu sama sekali bukan urusannya bukan? Sialan!

'Kau menyebalkan Pinky'

 **TBC**

 **Mind to review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Who Are You?** By

 **CherryKnight23**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © CherryKnight23**

 **Pairing : SasuSaku & Others**

 **Rate : M (for Save)**

 **Genre : School-Life, Romance, Hurt, Drama, Family**

 **Warning! : OOC, OC, AU, Bad Chara (maybe),Typo(s)(Always), Bashing Chara (maybe), EYD amburadul dan gangguan lainnya XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(RE-PUBLISH)**

 **Fict ini terinspirasi dari sebuah drama Korea yang berjudul "Who Are You?/ School 2015" dan judulnya juga sama ^^v**

 **No flamer and silent readers pleasee (..)**

 **Okelahkalaubegitchuu~... langsung saja..**

 **Cekidot!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kalau udah baca chapter 1 lalu anda merasa tidak suka please get out from my fict. Okeyy! (^0^)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mebuki-san, Saki sudah bisa pulang hari ini, tapi dia masih harus banyak istirahat. Jangan terlalu banyak melakukan kegiatan yang berat-berat dulu." Kata Dokter Tsunade setelah memeriksa Saki.

Mebuki menghela nafas lega. Dia memeluk erat Sakura yang sedang mengunyah permen karet yang memang saat itu berdiri di sampingnya dengan erat, tidak peduli dengan gerutuan kesal yang terus keluar dari bibir mungil Sakura, kebiasaan ibunya masih belum berubah juga. Kizashi mengelus pelan rambut soft pink Saki sambil tersenyum lembut. Saki kemudian memeluk erat Kizashi. Jadilah sebuah pemandangan dimana Mebuki memeluk Sakura yang menamasang wajah kesal disamping Kizashi dan Saki yang saling berpelukan hangat.

"Ah~ aku tidak sadar kalau ternyata gadis-gadis kecilku ini sudah tumbuh dewasa sekarang." Ucap Mebuki setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Memang sejak kapan kau sadar? Kami manusia, tentu saja akan terus tumbuh." Cibir Sakura membuatnya mendapat jitakan 'hot' dari Mebuki. Nah sudah tahu kan kebiasaan Sakura menjitak orang itu menurun dari siapa?

"Sudah...sudah... ayo kita pulang, Sasori sudah menunggu di rumah." Kizashi membantu Saki masuk kedalam mobil.

"Hah? Si bocah merah itu ada dirumah?" Sakura menatap Kizashi bingung. Kizashi tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Sakura.

"Sasori-kun baru saja tiba malam tadi, dia bilang dia tak sabar untuk melihat wajah menyebalkanmu." Lanjut Kizashi sambil menarik hidung mancung Sakura membuat gadis itu mendelik.

"Aku penasaran, sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu dengan Sasori-kun." Ucap Saki sambil tersenyum senang. Ini sudah lama didambakannya. Dimana mereka semua akhirnya bisa berkumpul dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Rasanya dia ingin menangis saja karena merasa bahwa semua ini hanya mimpi.

 **Sakura's POV**

Lihat wajah Saki sekarang, aku yakin seratus persen kalau dia sedang berfikir bahwa semua yang dialaminya sekarang itu pasti seperti mimpi. Aku sendiri setuju dengan pendapatnya, sejak aku berangkat ke USA sepuluh tahun yang lalu, aku rasa ini semua masih terlalu sulit untuk dipercaya. Kami jarang sekali bisa berkumpul seperti sekarang ini, bahkan diacara penting seperti hari ulang tahun pernikahan Kaa-san dan Tou-san juga hari-hari penting lainnya.

Ah... aku sedikit berterima kasih pada jalang yang sudah membuat Saki kecelakaan, karena dia, keluarga kami bisa berkumpul sekarang, walaupun aku tahu ini tidak lama. Aku yakin, Tou-san dan Kaa-san akan segera kembali menggeluti pekerjaan mereka entah itu besok, lusa, dan entahlah..aku tidak tahu. Dan akan menjadi sebuah rekor jika mereka bisa bersama kami selama seminggu penuh.

Biarlah untuk sekarang aku melupakan tujuanku untuk memberikan pelajaran pada orang-orang yang telah membuat Saki menderita. Aku ingin menikmati kebersamaan kami sekeluarga dengan sebaik-baiknya. Wow! Bahkan si bocah merah brengsek itu juga pulang kerumah. Aku tidak sabar untuk melempar tatapan mengejek pada wajahnya . Ah, satu hal lagi, aku dan Sasori tidak pernah akur, Catat itu! Dia memanggilku Sakura, hanya Sakura tanpa rasa hormat sedikitpun, sedangkan memanggil Saki dengan panggilan Nee-san. Lihat kan? Betapa beda caranya memperlakukan kami? Dasar bocah merah sialan.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah, Saki tidak pernah berhenti mengoceh membuatku menatapnya malas. Dia duduk didepan bersama Tou-san dan aku duduk di belakang bersama Kaa-san yang saat ini sudah tertidur dengan bersandar di pundakku. Walaupun Aku merasa bosan mendengar ocehan Saki, aku merasa sedikit senang karena setidaknya Saki bisa melupakan kejadian-kejadian buruk yang terjadi padanya, walau untuk sementara. Kami berdua sepakat untuk tidak membicarakan hal ini pada Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Kami tidak ingin membebani mereka dengan masalah kami, aku yakin mereka berdua sudah cukup pusing dengan urusan bisnis mereka. Kalau Sasori? Tanpa perlu ditanyakan dia pasti sudah tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres pada Saki. Walaupun kami berdua tidak akur, kami tetap sering berhubungan lewat email atau video call. Dia sering mengatakan padaku kalau dia pernah beberapa kali mendapati Saki pulang terlambat dengan beberapa luka lebam di beberapa bagian wajahnya jika dia sedang berlibur di Konoha . Tapi dia tidak ingin menanyakan hal itu pada Saki, makanya dia melapor padaku.

"Saat aku dan Ino sampai di pusat perbelanjaan, kami-"

Aku melirik kearah Saki yang tiba-tiba saja menghentikan ocehannya. Aku melihat dia merosotkan tubuhnya sambil terus melirik cemas kearah luar jendela mobil, saat ini kami sedang berhenti karena ada kemacetan. Aku mengikuti arah pandangnya, disamping mobil kami aku melihat sebuah mobil sport dengan atap terbuka berwarna orange mencolok. Terlihat tiga orang gadis yang sibuk bercengkrama dan sesekali tertawa keras. Aku kembali melihat kearah Saki yang semakin merosotkan tubuhnya ke jok mobil.

"Ada apa nak? Kenapa kau berhenti bercerita?" Tanya Tou-san pada Saki dan sedikit mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat posisi Saki sekarang.

"To..Tou-chan kepalaku pusing, apa kau bisa mengatur sandaran jok mobil ini?"

"Baiklah, istirahat saja oke? Jangan banyak fikiran."

Aha! Aku tahu, pasti para gadis yang ada di mobil tadi itu adalah para jalang yang sudah mem-bully-nya di sekolah. Tou-san tersenyum dan mengikuti kemauan Saki, Tou-san sama sekali tidak curiga dengan sikap Saki sekarang. Aku sendiri juga harus melakukan sesuatu pada pundakku yang sudah terasa pegal karena kepala Kaa-san yang bersandar di sana. Aku pun segera mengatur sandaran jok Kaa-san dan menidurkannya kesana.

Saatnya untuk menganggu kesenangan para jalang itu. Aku pun menurunkan kaca mobil dan menatap kearah mereka.

"Kau sedang apa Saku?" Tanya Tou-san tiba-tiba.

"Aku mendapat sesuatu yang menarik. Teruslah melihat kedepan, Tou-san." Ucapku seraya kembali menatap ketiga gadis yang masih asyik sendiri itu. Ah, dasar kurang peka! Mereka bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiranku disini. Aku pun mengambil permen karet di mulutku dan melemparnya kearah gadis berambut hitam yang duduk di jok belakang mobil mereka. Ku lihat gadis berambut cepak itu menoleh marah padaku. Aku menyeringai dan menjulurkan lidahku padanya. Hahaha, aku bersusah payah untuk menahan tawaku. Lihat ekspresi si jalang itu sekarang, seperti melihat hantu saja. Hei?! Ini kan hanya aku! Aku yakin mereka pasti mengira aku ini adalah Saki.

Gadis berambut hitam cepak itu menepuk keras pundak kedua gadis yang duduk di depannya lalu kembali menunjuk ke arahku. Ah... seringaiku akhirnya muncul juga saat ketiga gadis itu kini menatapku dengan mata membulat.

"Yo!" Sapaku sambil menyeringai.

"Ka..Kau! sini kau brengsek. Aku akan membuat perhitungan padamu!" Gadis berkacamata dengan rambut merah itu menatapku seolah akan membunuhku. Aku bisa langsung tahu dari caranya menatapku, dia pasti gadis di ponsel itu, si Hot Voice.

"Long time not see... ah, aku sedikit merindukan kalian." Ucapku kemudian.

 **End Sakura's POV**

Karin, Kin, dan Tayuya terkejut menatap kearah Sakura yang mereka kira adalah Saki. Sedangkan Sakura menyeringai menatap mereka.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan pastinya seringainya juga masih belum hilang dari wajahnya.

Kizashi dan Saki mengerutkan keningnya melihat tingkah Sakura. Sepertinya Sakura sedang berbicara dengan seseorang, tapi Kizashi tidak bisa terlalu mendengarkan pembicaraan Sakura karena kebisingan. Sedangkan Saki, wajah gadis itu sudah pucat melihat Sakura, dia yakin kakak kembarnya itu pasti sedang melakukan kebiasaan buruknya. Dan sekarang, dia hanya bisa berdiam diri sambil mendengarkan Sakura.

"wah...wah... lihat si jalang ini, dia sudah berani rupanya, lihat saja penampilannya itu. Sepertinya otaknya bergeser karena kecelakaan, hahahaha." Tayuya tertawa keras setelah mengejek Sakura. Karin dan Kin juga ikut tertawa. Tidak menyadari bahwa beberapa pengemudi mobil menatap tajam mereka.

"Tenang saja, dia berani seperti itu karena kita sedang berada di sini. Seandainya saja saat ini kita berada di sekolah, aku yakin gadis sial sepertinya sudah kencing di celana. Dasar pengecut!"

Tawa ketiga gadis itu kembali menggelegar, tapi Sakura tetap diam menatap datar pada mereka. Dia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membalas ejekan mereka. Talkless do more, itulah prinsipnya. Saki menggeliat gelisah di tempatnya, dia begitu cemas dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan Sakura saat ini. Untung saja kemacetan yang mereka alami sudah hampir selesai ditangani, hanya menunggu saja sampai mobil mereka bisa kembali beroperasi. Sakura bersiul pada Karin, Tayuya, dan Kin membuat tawa mereka terhenti.

"Teruslah mengoceh seperti binatang yang kehilangan anaknya, aku tidak peduli apa yang akan kalian lakukan, see you again, bitch! Ah, aku menanti kejutan kalian, Slut." Sakura kembali menutup jendela mobil tanpa menyadari bahwa saat ini Kizashi tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu berkata kotor seperti tadi Saku?! Seumur hidup aku tidak pernah mengajarimu demikian." Ucap Kizashi dengan aura suram yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Saki terkekeh kecil.

Pluk!

Sakura menoleh ke kaca mobilnya yang baru saja di lempar oleh Karin. Apa itu? potongan Pizza? Kizashi mengerutkan keningnya melihat ada sebuah potongan pizza yang menempel disana.

"Siapa yang melempar itu Sakura?"

"Tenang saja, hanya orang gila yang mobilnya berada tepat disamping mobilmu. Abaikan saja." Ujar Sakura cuek.

"Kau mengenalnya? Sepertinya aku harus turun dan memberi pelajaran pada mereka." Kizashi bersiap-siap untuk membuka pintu mobil, tapi Saki berhasil menahannya.

"Sudahlah, Tou-chan."

"Mereka kenalanku di Amerika, sepertinya mereka punya dendam padaku. Seperti biasa, anak cantik dan cerdas sepertiku bisa mendatangkan banyak bahaya." Bohong Sakura seraya menyeringai pada Kizashi yang dibalas dengan dengusan pelan dari pria itu.

"Dasar, kau ini sama sekali tidak berubah."

Sakura mengangkat kedua bahunya cuek dan memutuskan untuk membuka bungkus snack. Saki hanya tersenyum, dalam hati dia sangat bersyukur atas kepulangan Sakura ke Jepang. Rasa takutnya pada Karin menguap begitu saja. Sepertinya semua akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wow!"

Hanya itu kata yang bisa keluar dari mulut seorang Namikaze Naruto saat mendapat tontonan live didepan mereka. Saat ini mereka, Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai sedang berada di dalam mobil. Naruto dan Sai memutuskan untuk mengantar Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari Rumah Sakit. Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah bisa keluar dari Rumah Sakit dua hari yang lalu, tapi karena pemuda itu masih penasaran pada gadis berambut pink yang di temuinya, makanya dia masih betah disana, yah… untuk sekedar mencari informasi mungkin. Tapi sayang, dia tidak mendapatkan apapun.

Mungkin ini takdir atau apa, mobil mereka sekarang tepat berada di belakang mobil Karin. Jelas saja, mereka melihat pemandangan dimana Sakura (yang mereka kira Saki) secara terang-terangan menantang Karin dan gengnya.

"Hn, sudah percaya?" Sasuke menyeringai kearah Sai dan Naruto yang saat ini terdiam dengan wajah melongo tidak per caya sekaligus heran.

"Te..Teme, aku tidak yakin... Saki itu sama sekali berbeda. Dia tidak akan berani berbicara seperti itu pada Karin dan gengnya, jangankan berbicara, menatap mata mereka saja dia tidak sanggup. Benar kan, Sai?" Naruto menoleh pada Sai dibalas dengan anggukan pemuda berambut hitam klimis itu.

"Penampilannya juga terlihat berbeda. Saki jadi terlihat lebih sexy..." Sai menyeringai sambil menjilat bibirnya.

"Dasar." Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. Sifat playboy Sai tidak akan diam saja kalau melihat gadis yang menurutnya cantik.

"Hahaha... rasakan itu Sai, dasar mayat mesum." Ejek Naruto.

Suasana didalam mobil mereka kembali hening. Sasuke kembali memikirkan gadis berambut merah muda yang telah menganggu fikirannya beberapa hari belakangan ini. Walaupun dia bersikeras untuk melenyapkan bayangan gadis itu dalam fikirannya, tetap saja tidak bisa. Dirinya malah semakin penasaran pada gadis yang diketahuinya bernama Saki itu. Tapi ada yang aneh, kenapa Naruto dan Sai tidak percaya kalau gadis bernama Saki itu adalah gadis yang kasar dan bermulut tajam, yang mereka tahu itu Saki adalah gadis yang lemah lembut dan penakut. Ini adalah sebuah teka-teki yang sangat mengganggunya.

'Gadis sialan! Kenapa kau tidak mau lenyap dari fikiranku?'

"Teme, kau benar-benar akan masuk ke KSHS besok?" Tanya Naruto sambil terus memfokuskan pandangannya kearah depan.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke sambil berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Wah, aku tidak tahu jalan fikiranmu Sasuke, sekarang kau sudah kuliah tinggal satu semester lagi kau selesai, tapi kau malah kembali ke KSHS? Sebenarnya kau itu kenapa ?" Sahut Sai sambil menatap bingung Sasuke.

"Entahlah. Kurasa hanya untuk mencari sesuatu yang baru. Kalian tahu sendiri kalau aku hanya menjalani masa SMA-ku selama satu tahun." Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya di jok mobil seraya memejamkan mata. "Hanya mengulang satu semester itu bukanlah kiamat, Sai."

"Berapa lama kau akan disini?" Tanya Sai lagi. Sasuke mengangkat bahunya.

"Hn, mungkin sampai aku bosan."

"Haah...terserah kau saja. Asal kau jangan lupa mengajak kami jika menemukan sesuatu yang menarik." Ujar NAruto. Sasuke menyeringai dan Sai tertawa kecil.

Naruto mengemudikan mobilnya sampai mereka bertiga memasuki kediaman Uchiha dan disambut hangat oleh Mikoto. Sasuke mengernyit heran saat melihat Ibunya.

"Kaa-san?"

"Astaga, Anakku! Kau ini ceroboh sekali sampai harus masuk ke Rumah Sakit." Mikoto segera memeluk Sasuke. Naruto dan Sai tersenyum mengejek.

'Dasar anak mama.'

"Bagaimana bisa Kaa-san disini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ah, aku dan Fugaku-kun pulang dan tiba pagi tadi, kami berencana untuk menjemputmu karena Itachi-kun ada urusan mendadak. Ternyata kau sudah sampai disini. Arigatou Naruto-kun, Sai-kun." Ucap Mikoto sambil tersenyum pada Sai dan Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa Baa-san, kebetulan kami memang sedang merindukan Sasuke." Sahut Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Hahaha, kalian ini. Oh Sasuke-kun, Fugaku-kun ingin bertemu denganmu, dia berada di ruangannya sekarang." Ujar Mikoto.

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu Baa-san, masih ada hal yang harus kami lakukan." Sai kemudian memberi isyarat pada Naruto.

"Sai benar, kami harus mengerjakan sesuatu." Sahut Naruto.

"Kenapa buru-buru sekali, tinggallah untuk makan malam, sudah lama sekali kalian tidak pernah berkunjung. " Keluh Mikoto.

"Gomenasai Baa-san, sepertinya Sasuke harus istirahat dulu, kami tidak ingin mengganggunya." Ucap Sai. Dia dan Naruto pun masuk kedalam mobil dan melambai sebentar pada Mikoto dan Sasuke sebelum mobil yang dikemudikan Naruto itu perlahan melaju meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha.

Sasuke berjalan menuju ke sebuah ruangan tempat dimana Ayahnya mengerjakan segala urusan perusahaannya. Sesampainya dia disana, tanpa mengetuk dia langsung masuk saja kedalam ruagan berpintu coklat itu.

"Hn, Ada apa Tou-san?"

"Ah, Sasuke. Bagaimana dengan Amerika? Apa saking betahnya kau disana sampai kau baru pulang sekarang?" Seorang pria paruh baya berambut raven yang duduk di sofa langsung berdiri dan memeluk Sasuke.

"Biasa saja..." Jawab Sasuke sekenannya.

"Kau ini, kau sama sekali tidak berubah. Aku hanya ingin berbincang-bincang denganmu, banyak sekali yang ingin ku ceritakan. Sekedar untuk melepas rindu antara Ayah dan anak. " Ucap Fugaku sambil menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum lembut pada Ayahnya.

Meskipun mereka jarang berkumpul bersama, tapi kehangatan keluarganya sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Hn, terserah." Sasuke segera duduk di sebuah sofa beludru berwarna coklat tua yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?" Fugaku ikut duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Yah... seperti biasanya, datar dan membosankan."

"Hahaha...aku mengerti, pasti berat rasanya harus berurusan dengan berbagai macam hal-hal yang seharusnya baru akan kau hadapi beberapa tahun lagi. Tapi ini jalan yang kau pilih, jadi nikmatilah nak." Ucap Fugaku. Sasuke mendengus pelan sebelum tersenyum hangat oada Ayahnya.

"Kau benar Tou-san, makanya aku ingin melakukan sesuatu. Dan aku perlu izinmu untuk itu." Ujar Sasuke.

"Apa itu? Apa kau ingin melamar seorang gadis?"

Sasuke memutar kedua matanya bosan. "Bukan itu. Aku ingin masuk di KSHS."

Fugaku mengerutkan keningnya mendengar permintaan dari putra bungsunya. Untuk apa Sasuke kembali bersekolah di KSHS padahal dia sendiri sudah kuliah? Putranya itu memang tidak bisa ditebak. Ini sama seperti ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke meminta izin padanya untuk mengikuti kelas akselerasi.

"Untuk apa kau masuk ke KSHS?"

"Mencari sesuatu yang baru, setidaknya aku bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya kehidupan seorang siswa SMA yang seharusnya masih ku jalani sekarang." Jawab Sasuke mantap. Dia yakin pasti Ayahnya akan menyetujuinya. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menolak permintaan seorang Uchiha.

"Haaahh...terserah kau saja nak. Itu hidupmu, kau bebas melakukan apapun yang kau mau yang jelasnya jangan buat masalah." Ucap Fugaku kemudian. Sasuke menyeringai, Ayahnya memang sangat pengertian.

"Hn, Arigatou Tou-san."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yo!"

Sakura mendelik kesal saat membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati sesosok mahluk berambut merah dengan santainya tidur-tiduran diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini Sasori?!"

"Aku bosan, kufikir kau akan membawa benda menarik dari Amerika. Tapi aku hanya menemukan ini." Sahut Sasori seraya melambai-lambaikan sebuah celana dalam berwarna merah.

"Bocah sialan! Kembalikan itu sekarang!" Wajah Sakura memerah karena menahan kesal.

Mereka baru saja sampai dirumah beberapa menit yang lalu, Mebuki membantu Saki menuju kekamarnya dan Kizashi harus kembali kekantor untuk mengurus beberapa hal penting. Sedangkan dia langsung menuju kekamarnya, dan sialnya dia malah harus berhadapan dengan bocah merah berwaja baby face yang saat ini berada di hadapannya.

"Saku, seharusnya kau membeli celana dalam yang sedikit lebih sexy, yang seperti ini tidak akan menaikkan libido seorang laki-laki." Ucap Sasori yang masih senantiasa memainkan celana dalam merah milik Sakura. Celana dalam itu masih baru, bahkan capnya masih menempel disana.

"Tahu apa bocah sepertimu! Sekarang kembalikan dan keluar dari kamarku. Ah... jangan-jangan kau menginginkan celana dalam itu? aku tidak keberatan jika kau memakainya untuk ber-onani." Sakura menyeringai. Sasori menatap bosan kakaknya, meski dia sedikit mesum, tapi melakukan hal seperti itu sama sekali bukan dirinya.

"Cih! Dasar."

Sasori pun keluar dari kamar Sakura setelah melempar celana dalam itu ke wajah Sakura. Sakura tertawa pelan melihat tingkah adiknya.

"Pervert. " Gumam Sakura sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya yang kini acak-acakan akibat ulah Sasori tadi. Dia merasa lelah saat ini. Berada di mobil seharian membuat staminanya terkuras, jarak rumahnya dengan Rumah Sakit tidak terlalu jauh tapi karena macet, dia merasa jarak rumahnya dengan Rumah Sakit itu sudah sampai bermil-mil jauhnya. Makanya mereka baru bias sampai dirumah sekarang, disaat jam sudah hamper menunjukan pulul delapan. Untung saja mereka sudah makan malam di restoran tadi.

Tapi baru saja dia akan memejamkan matanya, terdengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya.

"Hn, masuk."

"Nee-chan?" Saki masuk kedalam kamar Sakura sambil membawa sebuah boneka beruang berwarna putih. Sakura menatapnya heran.

"Ada apa?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Sakura, Saki langsung saja naik ke tempat tidur sambil memeluk bonekanya dan menghadap ke arah Sakura.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, aku ingin tidur denganmu, Nee-chan." Ucap Saki. Sakura menghela nafas sebelum dia mengambil selimutnya dan menyelimuti Saki dan juga dirinya sendiri.

"Nee-chan..."

"Hn?"

"Aku takut..."

"Takut apa?"

"Aku takut kesekolah nanti . Aku takut jika bertemu dengan Karin." Saki semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada bonekanya. Sakura mengelus pelan kepala merah mua Saki sebelum menyentilnya keras.

"Aww!"

"Dasar penakut! Kalau kau terus seperti itu, selamanya kau akan terus terjebak dengan mereka. Lawan mereka, jangan hanya diam seperti seorang pecundang."

"Ta..tapi Nee-chan, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan... aku tidak seperti dirimu yang kuat dan juga pemberani."

"Cih! Omong kosong. Lihat aku, aku adalah kau, dan kau adalah aku. Kita ini kembar, jadi aku yakin kau pasti bisa berubah selama kau mau berusaha. Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu. Tapi pertama-tama, kita harus memberi pelajaran bagi jalang-jalang itu." Sakura menyeringai saat sebuah ide melintas di otaknya.

"Apa maksudmu, Nee-chan?"

"Kau mau merubah keadaanmu bukan?" Tanya Sakura, Saki mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu ikuti permainanku. Ah, ponselmu ada padaku, akan kubelikan ponsel dan SIM card baru. Aku membutuhkan ponselmu untuk rencanaku." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum sinis menatap ponsel Saki. Sakura pun memberitahukan Saki tentang rancananya itu. Saki terdiam sesaat setelah mendengar penuturan kakaknya, sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui rencana Sakura.

"Tapi... apa itu tidak apa-apa? Maksudku itu tidak melanggar peraturan sekolah bukan? Apa tidak apa-apa Tou-san dan Kaa-san mengetahui hal ini?" Tanya Saki khawatir. Sakura kembali menyentil kening Saki.

"Baka! Tentu saja masalah, selama kita tidak ketahuan aku jamin ini akan berhasil. Lagipula apa kau tidak tahu siapa pemilik sekolah KSHS itu?" Tanya Sakura. Saki mengeleng.

"Kau ini! KSHS itu adalah yayasan yang berada di bawah naungan perusahaan Tou-san. Dengan kata lain, Tou-san adalah pemilik sekolah itu. Kita bisa menggunakan kartu ini nanti. Licik memang, tapi menurutku tidak masalah." Jelas Sakura. "Tenang saja, akan kubuat para jalang itu serasa hidup di neraka karena sudah macam-macam padamu."

Saki menatap Sakura dengan tatapan lembut. Dia merasa sangat bersyukur atas kehadiran Sakura sekarang. Tanpa Sakura mungkin sekarang dia akan tenggelam dalam rasa takutnya. Bagi Saki, Sakura adalah seorang malaikat yang dikirim oleh Kami-sama untuknya.

Ceklek!

Sakura dan Saki menoleh kearah pintu dan menemukan Sasori berdiri disana. Sakura mendelik dan Saki tersenyum hangat. Sasori terkekeh pelan mendapat dua raksi berbeda dari gadis kembar didepannya.

Hup!

Tanpa diduga, Sasori langsung melompat ketengah-tengah Sakura dan Saki. Membuat tempat tidur itu berguncang agak keras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, baka?!" Bentak Sakura kesal. Sasori tertawa sebelum mencium keras pipi Sakura membuat gadis itu mendaratkan jitakan di kepala merahnya. Sasori kemudian beralih pada Saki.

"Yo, bagaimana keadaanmu Nee-san?" Tanya Sasori. Sakura mendengus.

"Kau tidak lihat perban yang masih melilit kepalanya?" Cibir Sakura.

"Hahaha…Aku sudah merasa baikan, hanya saja masih sedikit pusing. Kau sendiri bagaimana kabarmu? Kau sedang libur?" Tanya saki balik.

"Yah, begitulah. Sebenarnya aku yang meminta cuti, aku merasa perlu refreshing dulu. " Jawab Sasori sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan menjadikannya bantal dan menatap kearah langit-langit kamar Sakura.

"Cih, memang hidupmu saja yang tidak baik." Sahut Sakura. Sasori mendengus pelan.

"Lalu kenapa kau masuk kekamarku?" Tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Tentu saja untuk tidur, mau apa lagi?"

"Kau fikir aku tidak tahu kedokmu itu, pervert!" Sakura menatap Sasori sinis dibalas dengan seringaian pemuda itu.

"Sudah...sudah... kalian ini kalau bertemu tidak bisa diam, apa kalian tidak lelah? Sebaiknya kita istirahat, ini sudah malam." Saki menunjuk kearah jam berbentuk buah tomat yang tergantung di dinding kamar Sakura. Sakura mendengus pelan sebelum menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, Saki benar, dia lelah sekali sekarang.

Sasori juga ikut melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sakura. Saki tersenyum lembut melihat kearah dua saudara kesayangannya. Dia pun ikut memejamkan matanya.

"Oyasumi, minna.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sakura's POV**

"Shit! Ini semua gara-gara bocah merah sialan itu." Umpatku. Saat ini aku sedang dikamar mandi dan terkejut saat mendapati dua buah kissmark di leherku. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Sasori, Si bocah sialan yang mesumnya keterlaluan itu. pantas saja aku merasa geli di bagian leherku subuh tadi. Dia sudah sering melakukan ini padaku seperti memberi kissmark di leher atau dilenganku, kadang-kadang juga dia memegang payudaraku, tapi dia tidak pernah lebih dari itu. Aku heran, kenapa si bocah sialan itu tidak mencari pacar saja untuk di grepe-grepe sepuasnya, dasar bocah aneh.

Aku pun kembali fokus pada aktitasku sekarang yaitu mandi. Biasanya aku akan menggunakan air hangat untuk mandi di pagi hari, tapi entah kenapa aku menggunakan air dingin hari ini. Mungkin karena tubuhku yang masih sedikit lelah. Makanya aku membutuhkan sesuatu yang dapat menyegarkan tubuh dan fikiranku. Setlah merasa cukup segar, aku menghentikan aktifitasku. Lalu keluar dari kamar manid dengan sehelai handuk yang menutupi tubuhku. Mataku tertuju pada seragam KSHS milik Saki yang tergantung rapi di samping lemari.

Yah, this is the time! Aku meraih baju seragam itu dan memandanginya. Baju dengan kemeja putih dan blazer berwarna coklat muda dipadu dengan bordiran berwarna merah maroon di setiap tepinya. Rok lipitnya berwarna coklat gelap dengan gadis-gadis merah (seragamnya itu mirip sama seragam Kirin Art School di Dream High).

"Hm, seragamnya lumayan."

Aku tersenyum tipis saat seragam Saki sangat pas di tubuhku, aku kemudian mengambil name tag Saki dan memasangnya. Lalu aku menyisir rambutku dan mengikatnya menjadi ekor kuda, seperti yang biasa dilakukan oleh Saki. Hmm... aku jadi terlihat seperti Saki sekarang. Aku pun meraih tas berisi buku pelajaran milik Saki dan segera keluar menuju ke ruang makan untuk sarapan.

"Wow!"

Cih bocah sialan itu. Sesampainya aku di ruang makan, aku mendapati Sasori dan Saki duduk sambill menatapku.

"Sekarang aku bahkan tidak bisa membedakan kalian. Kecuali eyeliner-mu Sakura." Ucapan Sasori membuatku kembali menatapnya tajam. Dia sudah tahu dangan rencanaku, Saki yang memberitahunya. Aku juga sudah memberitahu Kaa-san dan Tou-san, tapi tentu saja dengan konteks berbeda dan beberapa hal yang kusembunyikan. Yang aku beritahu pada mereka adalah bahwa aku akan menggantikan Saki disekolah karena Saki masih belum boleh melakukan aktifitas dulu, dan karena tidak akan ada yang tahu kalau sebenarnya aku bukan Saki. Saki juga ikut membantu dengan mengatakan kalau dia harus mengikuti beberapa ulangan minggu ini. Hasilnya.. tentu saja mereka setuju. Saat ini Kaa-san dan Tou-san harus kembali ke Australia untuk mengatur cabang perusahaan disana. Sudah kuduga...

Sebenarnya rencanaku itu cukup sederhana. Aku akan berpura-pura menjadi Saki di sekolahnya. Dan utnuk masalah sifat atau hal-hal yang berbeda antara aku dan Saki, aku akan mengatakan pada mereka kalau aku mengalami amnesia saat kecelakaan. Jadi, tidak akan ada masalah bukan? Ah sebenarnya masih ada satu lagi, yaitu Ino. Aku harus memberitahunya tentang masalah ini, bagaimanapun dia adalah sahabat Saki, dan aku menghargainya sebagai adik dari sahabatku. Mungkin aku akan memberi tahunya nanti.

"Nee-chan... apa kau benar-benar serius dengan ini?"

Ayolah Saki...sudah berapa kali kau menanyakan itu padaku? Jawabanku tetap sama. Of course! Dan tidak ada yang boleh mengganggu-gugat hal itu.

"Tenanglah Saki-nee, percayakan semua pada Sakura." Sahut Sasori sambil menyeringai padaku. Bocah ini berniat untuk mendukung atau mengejekku? Terserahlah...

Aku pun duduk disamping Saki dan mengambil selembar roti lalu mengolesinya dengan selai coklat. Sarapan kami pagi itu berlangsung hening. Di dalam keluarga kami diajarkan untuk tidak berbicara saat makan, dan jika ada sesuatu yang ingin dibahas bicarakan setelah semua anggota keluarga menghabiskan makanannya.

"Ayo, Sakura. Aku akan mengantarmu." Aku menarap Sasori sambl menyeringai.

"Yah, biarkan si bocah labil ini belajar untuk bersikap gentelman"

Aku mengikuti Sasori menuju kearah garasi. Saki mengikuti kami dari belakang. Wajahnya masih pucat, aku menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat tapi dia bersikeras untuk mengantar kami ke pintu. Satu hal kesamaanku dengan Saki selain fisik, yaitu kami sama-sama keras kepala.

"Baiklah, Ittekimasu.." Ucapku seraya masuk kedalam mobil sport merah milik Sasori.

 **End Sakura's POV**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sasuke's POV**

"Hei baka-Otouto...bukannya kau harus masuk ke KSHS hari ini? Kau bisa terlambat kalau kau terus tidur seperti itu."

Ah! Mengganggu sekali. Baka-Aniki itu benar-benar keterlaluan, dia membangunkanku sepagi ini. Ini masih jam enam, dan sekolah baru akan masuk jam delapan. Aku bukanlah wanita yang harus mengahabiskan waktunya berjam-jam untuk berdandan. Dengan kesal aku bangit dari tidurku dan melempar wajah Itachi-nii dengan bantal sebelum aku melesat mesuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Saatnya untuk membersihkan diri sebelum memulai aktifitasku. Sebenarnya aku juga sedikit merasa tidak sabar untuk segera pergi ke sekolah itu, mengingat aku bisa mengetahui identitas gadis yang kutahu sebagai Haruno Saki. Haruno... entah kenapa sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan nama itu. Tapi dimana aku pernah mendengarnya? Apa mungkin salah satu dari rekan bisnis Tou-san atau...ah! aku juga pernah mendengar nama itu di Amerika. Tapi aku tidak begitu ingat.

Gadis itu membuatku penasaran, aku ingin menyangkalnya tapi percuma saja. Dari semua bibir gadis yang pernah kucium, hanya dia satu-satunya gadis yang rasa manis bibirnya sama sekali tidak pernah bias hilang dari fikiranku. Sialan! Juniorku menengang di bawah sana hanya karena membayangkan manis bibirnya.. Shit! Dia benar-benar membuatku gila. Sialan! Sepertinya aku harus melakukan itu sekarang. Dengan perlahan, aku meraih kejantananku yang sudah ereksi itu dan mengocoknya perlahan.

"Ugh~"

Sialan, aku mendesah. Aku kemudian mengambil sabun cair dan meletakannya ditanganku sebelum aku kembali mengocok kejantananku. Ugh...sial, ini nikmat sekali. Semakin lama semakin cepat tanganku mengocok kejantananku, Sial! Kenapa aku terus membayangkan gadis itu, bahkan sekarang aku sedang membayangkannya bercinta denganku.

"Ah.."

Croot...croot...

Sialan! Aku mendapat klimaksku kemudian, kejantananku pun sudah. Si Pinky itu benar-benar menyebalkan, aku yang biasanya dapat mengontrol diriku entah kenapa bisa lepas kendali seperti ini hanya karena memikirkan hal-hal erotis tentang gadis itu. Aku segera berusaha untuk mengalihkan fikiranku dari gadis itu sebelum kejantananku kembali ereksi. Dengan cepat kuselesaikan mandiku san segera keluar untuk memakai seragamku. Terima kasih untuk Dobe yang telah mengirimkan seragam ini kemarin.

"Sasuke-kun, ayo sarapan." Teriak Kaa-san. Aku segera meraih tas punggungku dan pergi ke ruang makan untuk sarapan.

"Kyaaa... Sasuke-kun, kau tampan sekali! Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu memakai seragam sekolah." Kaa-san tiba-tiba saja langsung memelukku membuatku hampir saja jatuh jika aku tidak pandai untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhku.

"Sarapanlah nak." Ajak Tou-san. Aku melepas pelukan Kaa-san dan segera duduk disamping Itachi-nii dan memulai sarapan.

"Nah, kau ingin membawa mobil atau aku yang mengantarmu?" Itachi-nii menatapku sebentar. Aku mendengus, untuk apa diantar, memangnya aku ini anak kecil.

"Hn, aku akan berangkat sendiri. Berikan kunci mobilmu." Aku mengambil kunci mobil sport biru metalik yang disodorkan oleh Itachi-nii. Aku pun pergi menuju ke garasi dan segera mengemudikan mobilk meuju ke KSHS.

 **End Sasuke's POV**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura berdiri di hadapan sebuah bangungan besar dan mewah setelah dia memparkirkan moblinya. Dengan pelan dia menarik nafas sebelum menghembuskannya menatap para siswa dan siswi yang berlalu lalang. Dia merindukan masa-masa ini. Sebuah seringai tipis muncul diwajahnya.

"'I'm here KSHS..."

 **TBC**

 **Mind to Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Who Are You?** By

 **CherryKnight23**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © CherryKnight23**

 **Pairing : SasuSaku & Others**

 **Rate : M (for Save)**

 **Genre : School-Life, Romance, Hurt, Drama, Family**

 **Warning! : OOC, OC, AU, Bad Chara (maybe),Typo(s)(Always), Bashing Chara (maybe), EYD amburadul dan gangguan lainnya XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(RE-PUBLISH)**

 **Fict ini terinspirasi dari sebuah drama Korea yang berjudul "Who Are You?/ School 2015" dan judulnya juga sama ^^v**

 **No flamer and silent readers pleasee (..)**

 **Okelahkalaubegitchuu~... langsung saja..**

 **Cekidot!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kalau udah baca chapter 1 lalu anda merasa tidak suka please get out from my fict. Okeyy! (^0^)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi yang indah mengawali suasana hati Sakura yang saat ini tengah memandang sebuah bangunan kokoh dan mewah di hadapannya. Disinilah dia sekarang, di KSHS. Tempat dia akan berpura-pura menjadi Saki dan membalas segala perbuatan tidak adil yang diterima Saki di sekolah ini. Padahal sekolah ini milik keluarganya.

"Jadi ini sekolah Saki... Aku merindukan masa-masa seperti ini." Gumamnya pelan.

"Saki!"

Sakura hampir terjungkal ke belakang saat dirinya tiba-tiba dipeluk kasar oleh seorang gadis berambut pirang.

"Kau ini, bagaimana keadaanmu? Maaf aku tidak sempat menjengukmu, saat itu ada masalah yang terjadi dirumahku. Maafkan aku Saki..." Ino melepas peluknya dan menatap Sakura dengan wajah menyesal. "Ah! Aku tahu, aku pasti terkejut melihatku disini kan? Aku sengaja pindah kesini untuk menemanimu, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi jika salah satu dari wanita-wanita sialan itu mengerjaimu lagi. Aku akan melindungimu dari mereka..."

Sakura masih tediam sambil menatap datar wajah Ino. Gadis itu mengingatkannya pada Shion. Ino merasa sedikit bingung karena tidak mendapat respon dari Sakura. Dia lalu mencubit pipi Sakura, Sakura secara spontan menepis tangan Ino yang mencubitnya lalu menatap tajam gadis itu.

"Apa-apaan kau?"

"Sa..Saki?! kau kenapa? Apa kau benar-benar marah karena aku tidak menjengukmu? Aku benar-benar menyesal Saki, maafkan aku..." Ucap Ino sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura.

"Bukan itu bodoh! Jadi... kau yang bernama Ino?" Tanya Sakura untuk memastikan gadis pirang dihadapannya ini benar-benar Ino atau bukan. Ino sendiri merasa heran dengan Sakura (yang dia kira adalah Saki).

"Kau kenapa? Kau tidak mengenalku? Aku ini sahabatmu." Ucap Ino. Kan

"Hn. Untuk memastikan saja" Ujar Sakura.

"Ahh.. kalau begitu aku akan memperkenalkan diri, aku Ino, Yamanaka Ino dan aku adalah sahabatmu. Aarrghh ini aneh sekali... sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Ino. Sakura terdiam sebentar. Dia memang berencana untuk memberitahu Ino tentang rencananya. Baiklah, mungkin tidak apa-apa.

"Ada yang harus kuberitahukan padamu." Ucap Sakura pelan. Ino mengerutkan keningya, tidak biasanya dia melihat Saki seserius ini.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku akan mengirimkan pesan padamu, dan segera hapus pesan itu setelah kau membacanya." Sakura pun mengeluarkan ponsel Saki dari dalam tasnya dan mulai mengetikkan pesan.

"Kenapa tidak bicara langsung saja?" Tanya Ino heran. Sakura mendelik.

"Lakukan atau lupakan.." Ucap Sakura datar. Ino menghela nafas sebelum mengeluarkan ponselnya menunggu pesan yang akan dikirim Sakura.

Drrrrrttt...Drrrrtttt...

Ponsel Ino bergetar menandakan pesan yang dikirim Sakura sudah masuk. Dengan cekatan dia mengutak-atik ponselnya dan membuka pesan itu.

 **From : Saki**

 **Aku bukan Saki. Aku Sakura, aku adalah saudara kembar Saki. Saat ini Saki berada di rumah, ini nomor barunya 0213-xxxx-xxxx.**

Singkat, padat, jelas

Ino mengerutkan keningnya dan terus membaca berulang-ulang pesan yang dikirim oleh Sakura. Ini benar-benar aneh, jadi maksudnya Saki yang saat ini ada didepannya itu bukan Saki, tapi Sakura saudara kembar Saki. Tapi kenapa mereka bertukar? Saat ini banyak sekali pertanyaan yang berputar-putar di kepala Ino.

"Sudah? Sekarang hapus pesan itu setelah kau menyimpan nmor Saki. Aku tidak suka berbicara panjang lebar, jadi kalau kau ingin bertanya, tanyakan pada Saki. Jaa..." Sakura pun pergi meninggalkan Ino yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Tunggu, aku ikut denganmu." Teriak Ino sambil berlari mengejar Sakura yang sudah agak jauh didepannya. Sakura yang mendengar teriakan Ino menyeringai tipis.

"I know you'll do that..."

Di sisi lain, seorang pemuda tampan berambut raven mencuat keluar dari mobil sport berwarna biru metalik. Uchiha Sasuke, saat ini dia resmi mejadi salah satu siswi di KSHS. Dia baru saja turun dari mobilnya dan mendapati para siswi terus melihat kearahnya sambil berbisik-bisik dengan wajah bersemu mereah.

"Menjijikkan sekali."

"Teme!"

Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Narut sedang berjalan kearahnya diikuti oleh Sai.

"Wow... hari pertama kau sudah membuat keributan seperti ini." Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah para siswi tersebut. Sasuke mendengus pelan.

"Cih, yang heboh mereka, bukan aku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ya..ya... sebaiknya kau segera pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah. Sebentar lagi bel berbunyi dan kau akan dikeluarkan jika terlambat satu menit." Sahut Sai.

"Arrghh! Shit! Aku lupa mengerjakan tugas Fisika. Anko-sensei bisa membunuhku, Sai pinjami aku PR mu, aku akan kembali ke kelas... Jaa!" Naruto segera berlari tergesa-gesa meninggalkan Sai dan Sasuk e yang hanya bisa merutuki kebodohan Naruto.

"Oke... it's time for me and you now... ayo pergi." Sai berjalan mendahului Sasuke menuju keruang Kepala Sekolah.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan kedepan dan mungkin takdir atau secara kebetulan, kedua pemuda tampan itu berpapasan dengan dua gadis yang telah menarik perhatian mereka.

"Wow..."

Ino mendelik kearah Sai yang baru saja berbicara. "Si mayat rupanya... Ah, siapa pemuda itu, tampan sekali..." Ino lalu menatap Sasuke.

"Siapa yang kau panggil mayat? Pirang.." Ujar Sai.

"What! Pirang?!" Ino kembali menatap kesal kearah Sai.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang melihat pertengkaran antara mayat dan pirang di depannya. Mata emeraldnya gini beralih ke sepasang mata onyx yang sudah sedari tadi menatapnya.

" Rindu padaku, Pinky?"

Sakura mendecih mendengar penuturan Sasuke. " Ya.. kurasa aku mungkin sedikit merindukanmu, Chikenbutt..."

"Hn, sudah kuduga sebelumnya." Ujar Sasuke.

"Kau fikir aku akan berkata begitu? Tingkat kepercayaan dirimuamu memang perlu dipertanyakan tuan." Sakura melipat kedua tanggannya didepan dada dan menatap Sasuke datar.

Sai dan Ino yang sedari tadi beradu mulut kini menatap ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura. Sakura yang menatap datar Sasuke dan Sasuke yang menatap Sakura tak kalah datarnya, well meski terlihat sedikit seringai di wajah pemuda itu. Sai benar-benar tidak mengerti, Sasuke berbeda sekali jika sudah beadapan dengan gadis itu. Ino sendiri hanya bisa menganga melihat Sakura. Meski gadis dihadapannya itu bukan Saki, tapi tetap saja Ino seperti melihat Saki yang sedang menatap datar pemuda tampan didepannya. Dan itu sangat, yah... you know what I mean.

"Ehem!"

Mereka berempat dikagetkan dengan suara deheman dingin daris seorang pria berambut hitam panjang dengan kulit pucat dan wajah datar.

"Orochimaru-sensei, Ohayou Gozaimasu." Sai menyapa pria itu sambil membungkukkan badannya diikuti oleh Sasuke, Sakura, dan Ino.

"Hn, sedang apa kalian?" Tanya Orochimaru sambil menatap keempat remaja tersebut.

"A..ano... kami ingin bertemu dengan Kepala Sekolah." Jawab Ino pelan, dia tidak berani menatap wajah gurunya yang terkenal killer itu, Sai juga tidak merani menatap wajah Orochimaru. Lain halnya dengan Sakura dan Sasuke, sedari tadi tatapan mereka yang sama-sama datar terus tertuju pada Orochimaru. Memangnya apa ang harus ditakuti? Orochimaru kan juga manusia, sama-sama makan nasi.

"Kepala Sekolah sedang tidak ada, kalian bisa mengatakannya padaku ." Ucap Orochimaru pelan, dia pun berjalan menuju ke sebuah rungan berpintu coklat pucat yang didepannya tertulis 'Head Master's Office'.

"Siapa sensei pirang bermata ular itu?" Bisik Sakura pada Ino.

"Kau ini! Dia itu adalah Orochimaru-sensei, dia guru Fisika sekaligus adalah Wakil Kepala Sekolah." Jelas Ino. Sakura mengangguk pelan dan segera masuk kedalam ruangan yang dimasuki oleh Orochimaru tadi.

"Saki berbeda sekali... apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Ino kembali tersentak kaget saat Sai lagi-lagi berbisik sambil meniup telinganya. Ini seperti De Ja Vu. "Dengar ya, Tuan Mayat. Apapun yang terjadi pada Saki itu bukan urusanmu!"

Ino pun segera pergi meninggalkan dua pemuda itu sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Sai berdecak pelan sebelum berjalan mengikuti langkah Ino. Dia menoleh sebentar ke arah Sasuke "Jaa... kau bisa masuk kedalam sendiri kan? "

"Pergi sana!" Sasuke pun masuk kedalam ruangan Kepala Sekolah. Disana, dia melihat Orochimaru sedang duduk di sebuah sofa panjang berwarna hijau muda. Sakura ikut duduk di sofa yang bersebrangan dengan sofa yang diduduki oleh Orochimaru. Tanpa berfikir panjang, Sasuke juga ikut mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sakura dan dia bahkan bisa mencium bau manis cherry dari tubuh gadis itu, Sakura hanya memutar kedua matanya bosan saat menyadari kedatangan Sasuke.

"Ehm! Apa masalahmu, Haruno-san?" Orochimaru berdehem pelan dan menatap Sakura.

"Sensei pasti sudah dengar tentang kecelakaan yang kualami." Ujar Sakura. "Aku mengalami amnesia karena kecelakaan itu, sepertinya kepalaku terbentur terlalu keras, jadi aku kemari untuk meminta Sensei untuk memaklumi jika ada sesuatu hal yang mengganggu karena hal ini."

Orochimaru terdiam sebentar. "Hm...baiklah, aku rasa memang ada benarnya. Lalu kau, ada perlu apa kau kemari?" Orochimaru mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke.

"Ah, Aku baru saja pindah kemari, dan aku diminta untuk menuju keruang Kepala Sekolah." Jawab Sasuke.

"begitu, tunggu sebentar..." Ororchimaru meraih sebuah gagang telepon disampingnya dan menelpon seseorang. "Hn...Kakashi? segera datang kesini."

Sasuke sebenarnya tidak terlalu fokus pada Orochimaru, sedari tadi fikirannya tertuju pada gadis berambut merah muda disampingnya. Berita tentang Saki yang mengalami amnesia itu sedikit mengejutkannya. Jadi, mungkin saja sifat Saki berubah karena dia amnesia. Tapi... bukankah ini agak sedikit aneh? Biasanya seseorang yang amnesia itu tidak akan berperilaku yang berbeda dengan sifat aslinya. Dan juga, tadi saki mengatakan bahwa kepalanya terbentur keras, tapi kenapa saat mereka bertemu di Rumah Sakit gadis itu nampak baik-baik saja. Tidak ada perban atau apapun yang terdapat di kepalanya. Benar-benar aneh.

Karena terlalu sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri, Sasuke tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang di ruangan itu. Seorang pria berambut perak melawan gravitasi dengan masker di wajahnya kini berdiri di samping sofa yang mereka duduki.

"Ada apa?" Tanya pria itu.

"Kakashi, kau kedatangan seorang murid baru di kelasmu.' Ucap Orochimaru pada pria bernama Kakashi itu.

"Oh, baiklah. Lalu, apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Haruno Saki disini? Bukakah seharusnya dia elajar dikelas? Bel sudah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu." Kakashi menatap heran pada Sakura.

Orochimaru berdehem pelan. "Kau tahu kan kalau Haruno-san baru saja mengalami kecelakaan? Dia mengalami amnesia, dan tidak ingat apa-apa. Aku harap kau bisa memberi sedikit pengertian padanya."

"Begitu? wah... aku belum pernah berhadapan dengan seseorang yang amnesia sebelumnya." Kakashi terkekeh pelan dan mengacak pelan rambut Sakura. Sakura mendengus dan menepis tangan Kakashi. Kakashi dan Orochimaru menatap heran kearah Sakura, sedangkan Sasuke menatap datar mereka.

"Wah..wah... aku tidak tahu kau akan marah, biasanya kau hanya tertawa jika rambutmu ku acak-acak." Ucap Kakashi.

"Gomen sensei, tapi rasanya sekarang aku tidak menyukainya. Ah, aku yakin kau pasti wali kelasku dan chikenbutt ini, jadi bisakah kita langsung pergi kekelas?" Kata Sakura datar, dia tidak peduli jika perkataannya saat ini dikategorikan sebagai perkataan yang kurang sopan. Ya Tuhan, dia hanya ingin pergi dari ruangan ini sekarang.

"Haha.." Kakashi tertawa hmabar mendapat perkataan datar nan dingin dari siswi kesayangannya itu." Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu, Orochimaru-sensei."

Kakashi berjalan lebih dulu diikuti oleh Sasuke dan Sakura. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju keruangan kelas 2- 1, Sasuke tidak henti-hentinya menggoda Sakura dan seperti biasa selalu dibalas tajam oleh gadis berambut merah muda itu. Kakashi sendiri hanya bisa menghela nafas. Menurutnya, Saki yang sedang lupa ingatan itu jadi sangat berbeda dengan Saki yang dikenalnya. Harapannya semoga hal ini menjadi sesuatu yang bagus. Sesampainya mereka di depan kelas 2-1, Kakashi segera mengetok pintu berwarna coklat itu.

Ceklek!

"Ah, Kakashi-sensei? Ada apa?" Ucap seorang guru berambut ungu muda dikuncir satu kebelakang sambil menatap Kakashi.

"Anko-sensei, aku datang untuk mengantar murid baru." Ucap Kakashi. Anko mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sasuke dan mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat sosok Sakura.

"Kau bilang mengantar murid baru, lalu apa yang dilakukan oleh Haruno-san?" Tanay Anko lagi.

Kakashi berdehem pelan sebelum berbisik pada Anko." Saki-san mengalami amnesia karena kecelakaan yang dialaminya, aku harap kau bisa mengerti."

Anko sedikit terkejut lalu kembali menatap kedua murid di belakang Kakashi."Baiklah, silahkan masuk."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Ucap Kakashi sebelum berlalu pergi.

Sakura dan Sasuke mengikuti Anko masuk kedalam kelas. Terdengar bisik-bisik saat mereka sudah ada di dalam kelas itu. Mata Sakura langsung berpapasan pada sepasang amta ruby yang sedang menatapnya seolah ingin membunuhnya. Karin duduk di deretan kedua bagian tengah, makanya dia bisa melihat Sakura dengan jelas.

"Anak-anak, ada pengumuman. Kalian semua tahu bukan kalau Haruno-san mengalami kecelakaan? Karena insiden itu, Haruno-san mengalami amnesia, jadi kalian bantulah dia. Ah, kelas kalian juga kedatangan murid baru." Jelas Anko membuat para siswa dan siswi di kelas itu saling berbisik seraya menatap Sakura dengan berbagai macan tatapan.

 **Sakura's POV**

Merepotkan sekali. Mengapa mereka menatapku seperti itu? belum pernah melihat orang yang amnesia sebelumnya? Well, yah, aku kan memang tidak mengalami itu. Menatap Karin yang sedang menatap tajam padaku itu lebih baik, kurasa.

Wow, ini kebetulan atau memang sudah takdir. Aku bisa langsung membalas dendam pada jalang itu tanpa repot-repot mencarinya dulu, ya.. walau aku yakin dia akan datang sendiri padaku nanti. Aku melihatnya terus menatapku marah, menyenangkan sekali. Tenanglah Karin, akan kubuat hari-harimu di sekolah ini menjadi semakin menyenangkan.

"Nah, Aku Anko, Haruno-san silahkan duduk di bangku yang ada di belakang sana." Tunjuk Anko-sensei pada sebuah bangku kosong tepat berada di belakang Karin. Hmmm... ini semakin menarik.

Aku mengangguk pelan sebelum melangkah menuju kearah tempat duduk yang dimaksud oleh Anko-sensei. Cih, apa-apaan ini? Aku melihat kaki Karin terjulur ke samping sepertinya dia sedang berniat untuk menyandungku. Apa dia pikir aku ini murid Sekolah Dasar? Kau salah besar nona. Aku pun berjalan pelan seolah-olah aku tidak melihat hal itu, aku bisa melihat Karin berusaha untuk menahan seringainya. Kita lihat nona, siapa yang akan kesakitan sebentar. Dengan keras aku pun menginjak pergelangan kaki Karin dan membuatnya menjerit keras. Seluruh siswa dan siswi didalam kelas termasuk Anko-sensei dan si Chikenbutt itu menoleh heran pada Karin.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau berteriak Karin?" Tanay Anko-sensei. Karin menunjuk kearahku dengan wajahnya yang pura-pura seperti ingin menangis.

"Dia menginjak kakiku!" Ucap Karin. Aku memutar kedua bola mataku bosan. Anko-sensei menoleh kearahku.

"Apa itu benar?"

Aku menghela nafas sebentar sebelum membuka suara." Kau percaya padanya? Lagi pula kenapa kakinya terjulur seperti itu? apa dia ingin membuatku tersandung?"

"Kenapa kau menjulurkan kakimu Karin?" Kulihat kening Anko-sensei mengerut saat menatap Karin. Sepertinya Anko-sensei agak sungkan pada jalang itu, apa karena Ayah Karin ketua yayasan disini? Yang benar saja!

"Kakiku sedikit kesemutan, jadi aku menjulurkannya. Tapi Ja- Saki menginjaknya." Wajah memelas yang dibuat-buat itu terlihat sangat menjijikkan.

Aku mendengus, mencoba untuk memutar balikkan fakta? Dia memang benar-benar seorang jalang.

"Ya, terserah." Ucapku bosan.

Aku bisa merasakan semuat siswa-siswi didalam kelas itu menatapku terkejut. Kenapa? Ada yang salah? Ah, aku lupa, aku sekarang ini adalah Haruno Saki, si lemah yang tidak pernah bisa melawan meskipun di tindas. Tapi sayangnya aku bukan Saki, aku Sakura yang berpura-pura menjadi Saki untuk membalas segala perbuatan bejat Karin dan geng sialannya itu. Lihat saja wajah Karin sekarang, bahkan baru kalimat seperti itu saja sudah membuatnya diam seribu bahasa. Aku heran, mengapa Saki bisa takut pada gadis berotak udang sepertinya. Dengan cuek, aku pun kembali melangkah menuju ke arah tempat dudukku. Setelah meletakkan tas, aku memfokuskan pandanganku kearah depan, tapatnya pada Anko-sensei dan pemuda Chikenbutt itu.

Aku benar-benar sial atau apa? Kenapa aku selalu bertemu dengan pemuda menyebalkan itu, si sialan yang sudah merebut ciuman pertamaku dan aku sama sekali belum membalas perbuatannya. Ck! Sialan, sedari tadi aku sudah menahan untuk tidak memukul pemuda Chikenbutt itu, lihat dia sekarang, seringai menyebalkannya itu benar-benar ingin membuatku muntah. Terserah saja dia mau apa sekarang, yang jelasnya aku yakin pasti suatu saat nanti akan ada waktu dimana aku bisa membalas pemuda itu.

 **End Sakura's POV**

"Nah, silahkan perkenalkan namamu." Kata Anko sambil menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap keseluruh penjuru kelas sebentar. "Aku Uchiha Sasuke, salam kenal."

Tunggu! Uchiha Sasuke?

Sakura membulatkan kedua matanya dan menatap Sasuke intens dan juga tatapan aneh tentu. Dia benar-benar Uchiha Sasuke? Si jenius dari fakultas bisnis di Harvard? Sakura memang sering mendengar nama Uchiha Sasuke disebut-sebut, tapi dia sama sekali belum pernah melihat siapakah orang yang dimaksud itu. Dan jujur, Sakura sedikit tertarik pada pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Karena kata para mahasiswa lain, selain jenius, dia juga sangat tampan. Dia itdak menyangka akan bertemu dengannya, dan dia rasa dia harus menarik kembali pengakuannya tentang tertarik pada pemuda itu. Hey! Itu kan dulu sebelum dia akhirnya tahu siapa pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Nah, Uchiha-san silahkan duduk di samping Haruno-san. Baiklah kita lanjutkan pelajaran minggu depan, jangan lupa kerjakan latihan soal di halaman 73." Anko segera membereskan peralatannya lalu bergegas keluar kelas.

Sasuke meletakkan tasnya di tempat duduk yang ada di samping kanan Sakura. Sakura terus memandangi Sasuke sampai pemuda itu duduk, kenapa dirinya bisa sempat tertarik pada pemuda menyebalkan itu? Ini masih menjadi rahasia Tuhan. Baru saja Sasuke duduk di bangkunya, beberapa gadis di kelas itu sudah berkumpul mengelilinginya.

"Kyaaa... Uchiha-san, kau tampan sekali."

"Kau pindahan dari mana? Kenapa kau masuk sekolah ini?"

"Uchiha-san, boleh aku memanggilmu Sasuke-kun?"

"Apa kau mau duduk disampingku?"

Ocehan demi ocehan terlontar begitu saja dari mulut para siswi yang kini saling berdesak-desakkan itu. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang lalu menatap mereka semua dengan tatapan dingin. Tapi sayang, itu tidak berhasil, sepertinya mereka semakin tergila-gila pada Sasuke. Sakura yang duduk disamping Sasuke menatap para siswi itu dengan tatapan aneh dan juga bosan. Ya ampun! Apa hanya pemuda Chikenbutt itu satu-satunya pemuda tampan didunia ini? Kenapa mereka heboh sekali? Itulah yang dipikirkan Sakura saat ini. Oke, lupakan masalah Sasuke dan kembali ke pada dunianya. Lihat, saat ini Karin tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? apa aku punya hutang padamu?" Ucap Sakura yang merasa jijik ditatap begitu intens oleh Karin.

"Tentu saja, Saki-chan... ahh...aku lupa, kau sedang amnesia." Kari tertawa sinis."Apa kau lupa padaku? Kau mau aku mengembalikan ingatanmu?"

"Maaf saja tapi aku tidak mau disentuh oleh orang sepertimu, menjijikkan." Balas Sakura sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Siswa-siswi di dalam kelas itu kini terdiam sesekali berbisik-bisik sambil melirik Sakura dan Karin. Begitu juga dengan para siswi yang sedari tadi mengelilingi Sasuke, mereka semua terdiam dengan pandangan yang fokus tertuju pada Sakura dan Karin. Sekilas Sakura bisa mendengar bisik-bisik disekitarnya.

"Apa dia benar-benar Saki-san?"

"Lihat, aku belum pernah melihat ada yang berani menantang Karin. "

"Apa karena Saki-san amnesia, jadi dia tidak mengingat tentang Karin?"

" Saki-san mungkin sudah lelah karena sering di bully oleh Karin, makanya dia melawan."

Sasuke juga ikut melihat kearah Sakura dan Karin. Jelas sekali bahwa ada aura berbeda yang menguar dari tubuh keduanya saat ini. Seringai tipis tercipta di bibir sexy si bungsu Uchiha itu. Dia tidak sabar melihat aksi Sakura (yang masih dikiranya Saki). Akhirnya dia mengakui bahwa dia tertarik pada gadis pink itu, dia sudah lelah menyangkal. Hey, dia juga seorang pemuda normal, tentu saja tertarik pada seorang gadis itu wajar kan?

"Kau benar-benar sudah menggali kuburanmu sendiri." Ucap Karin. Sakura mengangkat bahunya cuek. Kalau Cuma menggertak seperti itu dia juga bisa, hanya seja sekarang dia malas melakukannya. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa guru mata pelajaran selanjutnya belum juga datang? Meskipun dia ingin memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk membalas Karin sekarang, tapi sangat tidak etis sama sekali jika dia menghajar Karin di kelas.

"Berani sekali kau mengacuhkanku seperti itu?! Sepertinya kau butuh sedikit pelajaran." Karin beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Siswa-siswi di dalam kelas itu menahan nafas masing-masing. Mereka memang sudah sering melihat hal ini, tapi entah kenapa ini berbeda, seperti mereka baru melihat hal ini untuk yang pertama kali. Apa karena menurut mereka Saki sudah berani melawan?

"Apa maumu?" Sakura menatap bosan pada Karin yang kini sudah berdiri di depannya. Tanpa aba-aba Karin langsung menjambak rambut Sakura yang saat ini di ikat pony tail. Ekspresi wajah Sakura sama sekali tidak berubah, tetap datar dan menatap Karin tajam. Sasuke yang melihat kejadian itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, pertengkaran wanita? Cih, biasanya akan berakhir dengan mereka yang saling jambak, tampar, lalu saling mencaci dn berakhir dengan tangisan dari salah satu pihak. Klise sekali. Kalau menurutmu itu klise, kenapa kau masih menatap mereka tuan Uchiha?

"Lepaskan." Sakura mencoba untuk mengendalikan dirinya. Bukankah dia sudah bilang, sangat tidak etis melakukan kekerasan di dalam kelas. Apalagi banyak siswa begini, dia tidak suka mencari perhatian.

Bukannya melepaskan jambakannya, Karin malah semalin keras menarik rambut Sakura. Ekspresi mengejek tidak lepas sama sekali dari wajah Karin. "Cih, ternyata kau masih sama, aku tahu meski kau amnesia tapi tubuhmu tidak akan pernah lupa pada hal seperti ini."

"Aku bilang lepaskan." Intonasi nada Sakura yang terdengar dingin dan penuh penekanan itu tidak membuat Karin menuruti kemauan Sakura. Jambakannya pada rambut Sakura semakin keras sampai akhirnya ikatan rambut Sakura terlepas dan membuat rambut Sakura tergerai panjang begitu saja. Sakura berdecak kesal. Dia sangat tidak suka jika ada seorang pun yang berani menyentuh rambutnya. Sepertinya dia memang harus memberi pelajaran pada Karin.

"Arrgghhh!" Karin merintih kesakitan saat tiba-tiba tangan kanan Sakura memelintir tangannya yang tadi menjambak rambut Sakura. Semakin keras rintihan Karin, semakin keras juga Sakura memelintir tangan Karin. Sebuah seringai kecil muncul di wajah Sakura, sepertinya dia sangat menikmati ekspresi wajah Karin yang kesakitan.

Sasuke bersiul pelan melihat kejadian itu. Dugaannya salah besar, dia fikir tadi Saki –Sakura –akan balas menjambak Karin sampai rambut mereka berantakan. Ternyata gadis itu punya cara tersendiri untuk membalas. Yah, Sasuke menyukai segala sesuatu yang anti-mainstream. Wah, berarti kau secara tidak langsung megatakan kau menyukai Sakura, Sasuke?

'Lumayan menarik.' Batin Sasuke.

Karin yang tadinya merintih kesakitan kini meronta-ronta karena tangan kiri Sakura kini ikut menjambak keras rambutnya. Ah, gagal sudah rencana Sakura untuk tidak menunjukan sesuatu seperti ini di depan para siswa-siswi di kelas. Harusnya kegiatan seperti ini dilakukan di belakang sekolah, atap sekolah, atau di toilet perempuan.

"Bagaimana,hmm? Kenapa memasang wajah kesakitan begitu? bukankah kau suka sesuatu yang seperti ini?" Ejek Sakura. Air mata kini menggenang di pelupuk mata Karin. Sumpah demi apapun, ini sangat sakit! Mungkin lebih baik jika dia mematahkan tangannya sekarang daripada mengalami ini. Kenapa Saki bisah berubah sedrastis ini sih?!

"Aku mungkin tidak ingat, tapi aku yakin kau sering melakukan hal seperti ini padaku bukan? Sekarang biarkan aku membuatmu merasakan hal yang sama juga." Seringai dingin di wajah sakura membuat para siswa disana bergidik ngeri.

"Arrghhh!" Suara Karin kini beruba menjadi teriakan keras yang memekakkan telinga. Sakura mendecih pelan kemudian melepaskan siksaannya dari Karin.

"Kau berisik, baru begini saja teriakanmu sudah sekeras itu, bagaimana jika aku melakukan yang lebih ekstrim lagi?" Ejek Sakura.

Setelah itu, di beranjak pergi ke luar kelas tanpa memperdulikan tatapan para siswa-siswi yang kini sedang menatapnya takjub. Belum pernah mereka melihat ada yang berani berbuat seperti itu pada Karin. Banyak diantara mereka yang merasa senang melihat Karin seperti itu. Lihat saja sekarang, Karin kini sedang berusaha untuk menahan amarahnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca sesekali dia merintih saat memegangi pergelangan tangannya.

'Aku akan membalasmu, Jalang! Kau tidak akan lepas dengan mudah setelah ini.' Batin Karin geram, dia belum pernah dipermalukan seperti ini sebelumnya. Dengan cepat dia berlari keluar kelas dan sempat menyenggol keras bahu Sakura.

Sakura menepuk bahunya yang di senggol Karin seolah ada kotoran yang menempel disana. Lalu dia melanjutkan langkahnya, berniat keluar kelas.

"Kau mau kemana Saki-san? Pelajaran mungkin akan dimulai sebentar lagi." Ucap salah seorang siswa pada Saki.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya tapi tidak menoleh." Katakan pada guru kalau aku pergi ke toilet untuk membersihkan tanganku, aku merasa kotor karena telah memegang sesuatu yang menjijikkan." Setelah itu Sakura kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sasuke menyeringai pelan, dia juga ikut beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengikuti langkah Sakura keluar kelas.

"Kau mau kemana Uchiha-kun?" Tanya seorang siswi yang tadi ikut mengerubungi Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke terus menlangkah dan tidak memperdulikan gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ino?"

"SAKIII! APA MAKSUD SEMUA INI?!"

Saki menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya saat Ino berteriak. Astaga, apa gadis itu tidak bisa mengecilkan volume suaranya? Hampir saja gendang telinga Saki rusak akibat suara petir Ino. Oke, ini sedikit berlebihan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Saki tidak mengerti dengan yang dimaksud Ino.

"Kau pasti tahu maksudku. Apa-apaan ini? Kau punya saudara kembar? Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita padaku? Dan apa yang dilakukan saudara kembarmu disini? Kalian bertukar? Cepat jelaskan padaku sekarang!" Ino sepertinya merasa sangat kesal sekarang .

Saki menghela nafas sebentar." Maafkan aku, aku tidak pernah cerita karena aku pikir tidak perlu. Dan soal Sakura-nee ada di situ, dia sedang berpura-pura menjadi aku untuk menggantikanku. Aku masih belum terlalu sehat, Ino."

"Kau tahu? Aku bahkan tidak bisa membedakan kalian. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa dia sangat berbeda darimu." Ucap Ino lagi. Saki tertawa pelan.

"Iya, dia memang berbeda dariku, sangat berbeda. Ngomong-ngomong sekarang masih belum waktu istirahat, kenapa kau menelfonku?" Tanya Saki sambil melirik jam dinding di ruang perpustakaan tempatnya saat ini.

"Aku minta izin ke toilet karena tidak bisa menahan rasa penasaranku. Kalau begitu sudah dulu, aku harus segera kembali ke kelas. Guru berambut hitam panjang itu menakutkan. Kalau sampai dia memarahiku, itu salahmu. "

"Maksudmu Orochimaru-sensei? Kau berlebihan."

"Iya, memang siapa lagi?! Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak bisa bernafas jika dia berdiri di depan mejaku."

"Hahaha... sabar saja. Baiklah kalau begitu, Jaa.."

Saki mematikan telfonnya dan kembali berkutat pada buku yang dibacanya tadi. Sebenarnya ada sedikit rasa khawatir pada Sakura saat ini. Bagaimanapun Sakura memiliki sifat yang sangat jauh berbeda darinya, dan mungkin itu akan membawa dampak berbeda pada hari-harinya di sekolah nanti. Sudahlah, Saki percaya saja pada Sakura, toh Sakura itu bisa melakukan segalanya.

"Saki-nee?"

Saki menoleh ke arah pintu perpustakaan saat kepala Sasori menyembul dari pintu itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Kapan Sakura pulang?"

"Mungkin masih agak lama, kenapa? Kau butuh sesuatu?"

"Tidak, lupakan. Jaa!"

Saki mengerutkan keningnya melihat tingkah Sasori yang menurutnya aneh sudah menyangkut Sakura, Sasori memang sangat semangat sekali. Sasori memang lebih dekat dengan Sakura dibanding dirinya, mungkin karena kepribadian mereka yang berbeda. Sakura itu supel dan bisa bergaul dengan siapa saja, meskipun dia terlihat dingin seperti itu. sedangkan dirinya sendiri lebih pendiam dan juga pemalu.

Ngomong-ngomong, berdiam diri di rumah sangat membosankan, apa tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa dia kerjakan? Mungkin...menyewa seorang guru privat tidak buruk. Selain menghilangkan bosan, dia juga bisa mengejar ketinggalan pelajaran.

"Mungkin aku harus bicara pada Nee-chan, ku pikir dia mungkin punya rekomendasi yang baik."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Toilet yang nyaman."

Sakura menoleh dengan tatapan bosan pada pemuda Chikenbutt yang kini sudah berdiri di sampingnya, Sasuke ikut bersandar di pagar pembatas sama seperti yang dilakukan Sakura saat ini. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di atap sekolah. Setelah keluar dari toilet, Sakura tidka memiliki niat untuk kembali ke kelas dan malah menuju ke atap, tentu saja dengan sasuke yang mengikutinya tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku..."

"Hn... karena kau menarik."

"Sekarang apa lagi maumu tuan Chikenbutt?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak ada. Ngomong-ngomong aksimu menawan."

"Ayolah, kau menyebalkan."

"Aku sedikit penasaran..."

"Tentang?"

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya menatap Sasuke. Dia merasa banyak bicara jika berhadapan dengan pemuda itu. Meskipun Sasuke bukan satu-satunya pemuda yang membuatnya banyak bicara. Ah, dia teringat pada seorang pemuda berambut merah... tunggu! Lupakan hal itu dan kembali fokus pada Sasuke.

"Hn, kau ini amnesia kan? Lalu kenapa sifatmu sangat berbeda?"

"Tahu dari mana kau ? kau kan baru mengenalku.."

"Banyak sumber..."

"Apa kau sangat memujaku sehingga sangat peduli pada kehidupanku? Yang benar saja."

Sakura menghela nafas pelan. Memangnya apa yang salah dengan perubahan sifat jika mengalami amnesia? Bukankah kejadian seperti itu sudah mainstream? Ada-ada saja!

"Dengar, berubah atau tidaknya sikapku, aku tetap Haruno Saki."

"Gadis lemah yang sering di-bully?"

BUGH!

"Jaga bicaramu!." Sakura baru saja melayangkan sebuah pukulan pada wajah Sasuke membuat pemuda itu mengusap bibirnya yang berdarah akibat pukulan Sakura itu. Cih! Dia merasa De Ja Vu. Harga dirinya semakin luntur sekarang. Dia tidak menyangka kalau perkataannya itu menyinggung Sakura. Tapi ada yang aneh disini, sambil menyeringai dia kembali menatap Sakura yang sedang menatapnya tajam dan datar.

"Jadi...Kau ingat kalau dirimu itu sering di-bully? Bukannya kau sedang amnesia?"

Sakura terdiam merutuki dirinya yang begitu kelepasan. Dasar mulut sialan!

"Aku juga punya banyak sumber Uchiha!"

Sakura pun segera pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri santai disana. Yah, memang agak aneh jika dia ikut campur dalam urusan orang lain. Apalagi orang itu baru saja dikenalnya. Dengan gusar Sasuke mengacak rambutnya.

"Arggh! Aku pasti sudah gila!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino mengetuk-ngetukkan pulpennya diatas meja dengan cepat. Dia ingin segera keluar kelas dan menemui Sakura yang kini menyamar sebagai Haruno Saki. Banyak sekali hal yang ingin dia tanyakan pada Sakura. Dan dia merutuki para guru karena tidak membiarkannya sekelas dengan Saki saat dia pindah kesekolah ini.

"Yamanaka-san, coba kau ulangi penjelasanku tadi?"

Ino tersentak ketika Orochimaru menatapnya tajam. Ino meneguk ludah pelan.

"Ano.. i..itu...""Berdiri di luar kelas sampai pelajaranku selesai! Itu hukumanmu karena tidak memperhatikan pelajaran."

"Go..gomenasai Orochimaru-sensei."

Ino berdiri dan segera berjalan ke luar kelas sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Di kelas Ino sekarang yaitu kelas 2-3, sedang diadakan pembelajaran oleh salah satu guru yang terkenal paling berbahaya di KSHS, dan Ino harus menerima hukuman karena tidak memperhatikan pelajaran guru yang sangat di idolakan Saki itu. Padahal Ino masih terbilang siswi baru, ahh...bisa rusak reputasinya. Ino melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil bersandar di dinding.

"Sialan! Ini semua karena ulah si merah jambu itu!" Umpat Ino. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa sepasang mata onyx kini tengah memandang geli kearahnya.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya saat menoleh kearah Sai yang terus melihat keluar jendela. Naruto pun mengikuti arah pandang Sai dan mendapati seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang sedang terlihat kesal. Tidak biasanya Sai memperhatikan seorang gadis. Siapa gadis pirang itu? Naruto belum pernah melihatnya, apa dia murid baru? Naruto mengeleng pelan melihat Sai yang masih setia melihat gadis itu. Dasar playboy.

"Sasaran berikutnya?"

Sai menoleh kearah Naruto yang kini memasang seringai. Percuma saja Naruto, Sai itu masih normal dia tidak akan mempan dengan seringai sexy-mu itu. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa guru berambut coklat yang sedang mengajar di kelas mereka sekarang tengah menatap mereka tajam.

"Uzumaki-san! Shimura-san! Jika kalian mau lulus di mata pelajaranku, berhenti mengobrol sesuatu yang tidak penting dan perhatikan!"

Sai dan Naruto tersentak kaget dan langsung memandang kearah guru tersebut. Para siswa-siswi di kelas mereka juga kini tengah menatap mereka. Jarang sekali mereka mendapati dua pangeran sekolah itu mendapat teguran di kelas.

"Gomenasai, Yamato-sensei." Ucap Sai. Dia dan Naruto pun memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan percakapan mereka dan kembali memperhatikan pelajaran yang sesungguhnya sangat membosankan itu. Sejarah? Yang benar saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasori-kun, aku mau ke toko buku sebentar." Teriak Saki di depan pintu kamar Sasori. Tak lama kemudian, Sasori keluar dan menatap tajam kakaknya itu.

"Astaga! Kau baru keluar dari Rumah Sakit dan sekarang kau sudah mau pergi berkeliaran di luar? Apa kau tidak pernah merasakan sesuatu yang disebut trauma? Ingat! Kau mendapat kecelakaanmu saat pulang dari toko buku dan sekarang, kau dengan santainya ingin kembali kesana?!" Omel Sasori.

Dia tidak habis fikir dengan kakanya itu, bahkan perban masih terpasang di kepalanya dan dia seenaknya saja berniat untuk keluyuran kesana kemari. Dunia sudah gila!

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, aku hanya akan ke toko buku. Lagi pula aku tidak sendiri. Aku akan pergi bersama Mukade-san." Ucap Saki. Sasori menghelah nafas pelan sebelum akhirnya mendengus.

"Terserah kau, Nee-san. Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika Sakura membunuhmu setelah ini."

Saki terkekeh kecil dan segera pergi meninggalkan Sasori. Mukade –supir pribadi keluaraga Haruno –segera membukakan pintu mobil untuk Saki saat gadis itu sudah berada di depan rumahnya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa, Saki-sama?"

"Ya, lagi pula aku hanya ketoko buku. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan dari kumpulan buku-buku yang sedang meminta ingin dibeli."

Mukade tertawa pelan sebelum melajukan mobil menuju ke toko buku langganan Saki. Sesampainya mereka disana, Saki langsung turun tanpa menunggu Mukade untuk membukakan pintu untuknya. Dia segera memasuk toko buku itu dan menuju kearah rak buku tempat buku-buku favoritnya berada. Saat dia ingin mengambil sebuah buku bersampul biru dengan judul 'Love is Magic', sebuah tangan lain ikut terulur untuk mengambil buku tersebut dan tanpa sengaja kedua tangan mereka bersentuhan. Saki segera menarik tangannya dan segera menunduk meminta maaf pada orang tersebut, tapi tidak mendapat respon. Akhirnya Saki mendongakkan kepalanya. Dihadapannya kini sedang berdiri seorang pemuda tampan berambut merah darah dengan sebuah tatto bertuliskan huruf kanji 'Ai' yang berarti cinta. Saki mengerutkan keningnya melihat pemuda tampan itu masih terus menatap kearahnya.

"Sakura?"

 **TBC**

 **A/N :**

 **Chapter terakhir yang aku Re-publish. Setidaknya sekarang ceritanya agak sedikit masuk akal. Dan untuk chap selanjutnya... mungkin masih agak lama. Tolong maklumi, saya baru saja selesai UN dan harus mengurus kesana-sini untuk mempersiapkan diri masuk Universitas. Mohon doanya minna... semoga bisa lancar semuanya.**

 **Mind to Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Who Are You?** By

 **CherryKnight23**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © CherryKnight23**

 **Pairing : SasuSaku & Others**

 **Rate : M (for Save)**

 **Genre : School-Life, Romance, Hurt, Drama, Family**

 **Warning! : OOC, OC, AU, Bad Chara (maybe),Typo(s)(Always), Bashing Chara (maybe), EYD amburadul dan gangguan lainnya XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fict ini terinspirasi dari sebuah drama Korea yang berjudul "Who Are You?/ School 2015" dan judulnya juga sama ^^v**

 **No flamer and silent readers pleasee (..)**

 **Okelahkalaubegitchuu~... langsung saja..**

 **Cekidot!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kalau udah baca chapter 1 lalu anda merasa tidak suka please get out from my fict. Okeyy! (^0^)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Saki's POV**

"Sakura?"

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat pemuda tampan berambut merah di depanku ini tiba-tiba saja langsung memelukku erat.

"Long time not see... I miss you so much."

Tunggu! Aku tidak mengenal pemuda ini dan aku yakin ini pertama kalinya kami bertemu tapi dia sudah seenaknya memelukku. Sebentar, dia bilang apa tadi? Sakura? Sakura-nee? Jadi dia mengira aku ini Saku-nee?! Ah, aku lupa kami memang kembar identik.

"Ano... bi..bisakah kau melepasku? Semua orang melihat kesini.." Ucapku sambil menatap canggung pada orang-orang yang ada di dalam toko buku itu.

"Ah, sorry. I'am so happy, finally I can see you again."

Suara pemuda itu benar-benar lembut dan menenangkan. Melihat dari cara dia memandangku aku yakin pasti dia sangat merindukan Saku-nee, tapi apa hubungan Saku-nee dengan pemuda ini? Apa dia temannya?

"By the way, bagaimana kabarmu Saku? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu, sekitar 2 tahun. Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu disini." Tanya pemuda itu padaku.

Kali ini aku benar-benar yakin pemuda di depanku ini sangat merindukan Nee-chan, aku jadi tidak tega mengatakan kalau aku ini sebenarnya bukan Saku-nee. Apalagi mereka sudah tidak bertemu selama dua tahun. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?

"A..aku baik-baik saja. tak apa-apalah ku coba untuk berbasa-basi dengan pemuda itu. semoga saja dia tidak curiga padaku.

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja? Perban saja masih ada di kepalamu. Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Ah! Aku lupa. Aku pun hanya bisa tersenyum canggung padanya. "Tidak apa-apa hanya sedikit terbentur dan harus di perban."

Kulihat ekspresinya yang terlihat sedikit tidak senang , dia mengerutkan keningnya kemudian meraba kepalaku yang diperban.

Deg...deg..deg...

Astaga! Apa-apan ini?! Jantungku berdegup kencang sekali. Dia mengelus pelan perban di kepalaku kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku yakin ini pasti akan segera sembuh." Ucapnya. Wajahku terasa panas saat melihat senyumanya yang ditujukan padaku. Seperti senyuman seorang malaikat.

"Ah, karena kebetulan kita bertemu disini, bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu. Aku dengar cafe di sebelah toko buku ini lumayan." Dia kemudian mengambil buku yang ingin ku ambil tadi sebelum menarik pergelangan tanganku menuju ke kasir untuk membayar buku tersebut. Setelah itu dia menyodorkannya padaku. Aku menatapnya heran.

"Untukmu, sebagai hadiah pertemuan kita. Ngomong-ngomong, sejak kapan kau suka membaca buku seperti ini?" Ucapnya, lagi-lagi senyumannya itu membuat jantungku berdegup kencang sekali. Perasaan apa ini?

"Ah..a..aku hanya sedikit penasaran." Gelagap Sakura, sepertinya dia harus berbohong sekarang. Semoga Kami-sama mau menerima maafnya nanti.

"Ayo kita pergi." Aku hanya bisa mengikuti kemauannya karena pergelangan tanganku masih di genggam olehnya. Tangannya besar dan sangat hangat. Ini pertama kalinya aku mengalami situasi seperti ini, dimana aku harus berpura-pura menjadi orang lain. Jujur aku sedikit merasa aneh, masalahnya yang ada di hadapanku sekarang ini adalah seorang pemuda. Aku sangat jarang sekali berkomunikasi dengan laki-laki selain Tou-chan dan Sasori-kun. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang. Ah.., biarkan saja.

Sesampainya kami di cafe tersebut, pemuda ini langsung menarikku menuju ke sebuah meja untuk dua orang yang menghadap langsung ke jendela. Kami berdua duduk berhadapan.

"Jadi... kau mau pesan apa Sakura? Apa seleramu masih sama seperti dulu?"

"Ah? J..jus melon saja."

"Hmm... sejak kapan kau suka melon? Pertama buku sekarang jus melon, kau berubah banyak."

Argghh! Baka!

Saku-nee kan tidak suka melon? Kenapa aku malah menyebut itu, semoga saja dia tidak curiga padaku. Pemuda yang masih belum ku ketahui namanya ini menekan sebuah tombol yang ada diatas meja. Tak lama kemudian seorang pelayang datang dan menanyakan pesanan kami. Setelah pelayan itu pergi pemuda ini langsung kembali menatapku dengan sebelah tangan yang menyanggah dagunya.

"Baiklah cukup, Jadi... dimana Sakura yang asli?"

 **End Saki's POV**

Saki mengerutkan keningnya saat pemuda yang duduk di depannya itu menanyakan tentang keberadaan Sakura. Tunggu sebentar, bukankah pemuda itu menganggapnya sebagai Sakura? Apa dia ketahuan?

"Ano... apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak perlu berpura-pura lagi. Aku tahu kau bukan Sakura." Pemuda itu tersenyum geli menatap Saki.

Blusshh!

Wajah Saki memerah dengan sempurna karena ketahuan telah membohongi pemuda itu. Dia benar-benar malu sekali. Dia pun berdehem kecil untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa malu sekaligus rasa gugup yang melandanya.

"A...aku memang bukan Saku-nee, maaf aku sudah berbohong padamu. " Ucap Saki sambil menunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula aku sidah tahu dari awal kalau kau itu bukan Saku. Aku Sabaku no Gaara, apa kau Saki? Adik kembar Sakura?" Tanya pemuda yang bernama Gaara itu. Saki mengangkat wajahnya dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tapi Sabaku-san...bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku bukan Nee-chan? Kami kan kembar identik.." Tanya Saki bingung. Baru kali ini ada yang bisa membedakan mereka tanpa perlu bertanya terlebih dahulu.

"Banyak hal yang membedakan kalian, saat pertama kali melihatmu aku sudah tahu kau bukan Sakura dari gaya berpakaianmu. Kau terlalu feminin, dan itu bukan gaya Sakura. Juga kau terlalu sopan. Dan perban di kepalamu itu, Sakura tidak akan pernah mau memakai perban hanya karena terkena benturan kecil. Dan panggil saja aku Gaara." Jelas Gaara panjang lebar. Saki hanya bisa menganga mendengar penjelasan Gaara, ternyata pemuda itu banyak bicara. Bagaimana dia itu bisa begitu tahu tentang Sakura?

"Ano...kalau boleh tahu, apa hubunganmu dengan Nee-chan?" Tanya Saki pelan.

"Aku... kekasihnya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Itu Sakura barus saja membereskan buku-bukunya dan setelah dia beranjak meninggalkan ruang kelas sambil membawa bekal yang disediakan oleh Saki tadi pagi, mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan tajam dari beberapa gadis di kelasnya. Wow! Ternyata selain Karin dan antek-anteknya, ternyata masih banyak yang membenci Saki. Saat ini memang sudah waktu istirahat makan siang, dan dia sudah merasa cukup lapar dan ingin segera memakan bekalnya. Mungkin di atap atau di halaman belakang sekolah adalah tempat yang pas.

"Saki!"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah Ino yang baru saja memanggilnya. Ino terlihat terengah-engah dan itu cukup membuat Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. "Ada apa?"

"Kau ini! Dasar menyebalkan, aku sudah memanggilmu dari tadi tapi kau sama sekali tidak mendengarkanku. Kau mau kemana?"

'Dia tidak ada bedanya dengan si cerewet Shion.' Batin Sakura. Dia mengangkat kotak bekal makan siangnya pada Ino. Ino mengangguk pelan kemudian menarik lebih tepatnya menyeret Sakura menuju ke suatu tempat. Sakura hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dan mengikuti Ino sambil menghela nafas malas.

"Sudah sampai!" Ujar Ino. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di atap sekolah. Hawa sejuk dan pemandangan yang indah cukup membuat kedua gadis itu merasa nyaman. Tanpa disasdari Ino, Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Nah, ayo kita habiskan makan siang disini." Ajak Ino. Mereka berdua menngelar sebuah tikar dan mulai untuk memakan makan siang mereka.

"Ah! Aku kenal ini, pasti Saki yang membuat bekal ini bukan?" Tebak Ino sambil mencomot sebuah tempura dari kotak bekal makan siang Sakura.

"Hmm. Dia menyiapkannya tadi pagi." Jawab Sakura sambil mendelik pada Ino. Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ahh~ enaknya punya saudara... Kau tahu, kalian ini benar-benar mirip aku tidak bisa membedakan kalian, kecuali sifat kalian itu. Seperti bumi dan langit."

"Seperti kau tidak punya saudara saja."

"Kau tahu aku punya saudara?"

"Shion."

Ino menatap Sakura terkejut, bagaimana bisa Sakura mengenal Shion, dia bahkan belum pernah menceritakan hal ini pada Saki.

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Kau memata-mataiku?"

Tak!

"Ittaaiii~" Ino mengusap keningnya yang baru saja disentil keras oleh Sakura.

" Kau tidak ada bedanya dengannya, berisik." Ucap Sakura sambil memasukkan sebuah potongan tomat di mulutnya.

"Huh! Biar saja. Hei! Bagaimana kau tahu Shion-nee? kau mengenalnya?"

"Aku satu universitas dengannya di Amerika."

"Hontou?! Saki sialan! Dia belum pernah menceritakan tentang dirimu padaku."

Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya menanggapi ocehan Ino sepanjang hari itu. Mereka berdua akhirnya selesai makan siang, setelah itu mereka memutuskan untuk pergi kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Sakura meletakkan kotak makan siangnya di dalam laci saat Sasuke baru saja masuk kedalam kelas dan menarik pelan rambut panjangnya yang dibiarkannya tergerai. Sakura menoleh dan menatap bosan Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya apa mau Uchiha?"

"Hn. Memberi pelajaran padamu."

"Jawaban macam apa itu? dasar aneh."

Sakura kembali membalikkan badannya ke depan dan mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukan Sasuke. Saat ini mereka hanya berdua di dalam kelas, dan itu membuat Sakura merasa firasat tidak enak. Hey, insting wanita itu selalu benar. Dan benar saja, tiba-iba dia merasakan sepasang tangan memeluk pinggangnya lembut.

"Kau tahu? Aku belum pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya." Bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Sakura dia bahkan menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat cuping Sakura membuat tubuh Sakura merinding. Dengan sigap dia melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang masih memeluknya lalu berbalik dan menuding wajah Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya. Hancur sudah imagenya jika sudah berhadapan dengan pemuda aneh yang satu itu.

"aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu, kau akan menyesal jika berani macam-macam padaku." Ancam Sakura. Sasuke terkekeh kecil. Dengan perlahan dia berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke membuat gadis itu otomatis melangkah mundur. Ayolah, entah kenapa tenaganya selalu menghilang entah kenapa jika dia berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Aura aneh yang dipancarkan oleh Sasuke membuatnya merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Dia belum pernah bertemu dengan orang seperti Sasuke sebelumya, tunggu! Dia pernah, pemuda berambut merah darah itu memiliki aura yang sama seperti Sasuke. Ah, lupakan sebaiknya kau fokus pada serigala di hadapanmu Sakura.

"Memberi pelajaran padamu bukanlah sebuah pelanggaran Haruno." Sumpah Sakura ingin sekali menendang wajah Sasuke yang kini menampilkan seringai berbahayanya. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, Hell no! Dia bahkan baru bertemu dengan Sasuke beberapa kali dan pemuda itu sudah sangat merusak harinya. Lihat saja sekarang, pemuda itu bahkan sudah berhasil memojokkan Sakura ke dinding di pojok kelas.

"Hentikan!"

"Apa?"

"Menyingkir dariku sekarang, Chikenbutt!"

"Tidak, aku harus membalasmu, karena kau aku merasa telah merusak harga diriku." Sasuke semakin mempersempit jarak mereka. Bahkan sekarang wajah mereka hanya berjarak sekitar lima centi saja.

"hah?! Jangan mengada-ngada sekarang cepat me-hmmpp...hmmpph.." Mata Sakura membulat sempurna ketika saat dia merasa bibir Sasuke menempel di bibirnya, bahkan pemuda itu sekarang sudah melumat ganas bibir Sakura. Sakura meronta meminta untuk dilepaskan, tapi Sasuke dengan sigap mencengkram dan menahan kedua tangan Sakura sehingga kini gadis itu sepenuhnya berada di bawah kendali Sasuke.

"Hhmmmpp..." Sakura berusaha untuk melepaskan ciuman Sasuke dengan cara menolehkan wajahnya kekanan dan kekiri, Sasuke berdecak pelan lalu menggigit bibir bawah Sakura membuat gadis itu sedikit meringis dan membuka mulutnya. Tentu saja itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Sasuke, dia langsung memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sakura dan mengajak lidah Sakura untuk bergulat. Sakura mengumpat kesal dalam hati. Dia kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang terlihat begitu tidak berdaya jika sudah berhadapan dengan Sasuke, dasar pemuda menyebalkan. Sasuke terlihat begitu mendominasi ciuman mereka, dan itu membuat Sakura merasa sesak karena kesulitan bernafas, Sasuke sama sekali tidak membiarkannya mengambil nafas sedetik pun. Karena sudah tidak tahan, Sakura pun memutuskan untuk menggigit lidah Sasuke membuat pemuda itu spontan melepaskan ciumannya. Sakura terengah-engah dan segera menarik nafas panjang untuk menormalkan kembali deru nafasnya. Sasuke menatap kesal kearah Sakura yang wajahnya mulai memerah karena kehabisan nafas. Dan..

Plak!

Sakura menampar keras Sasuke.

" Brengsek kau Uchiha." Umpat Sakura dengan nafasnya yang masih sedikit terengah. Sasuke berdecih pelan lalu mengusap bibirnya menghilangkan jejak salivanya lalu menyeringai kepada Sakura. Dia tidak peduli dengan pipinya yang terasa panas akibat tamparan mesra Sakura.

"Aku bisa melaporkanmu dengan tuduhan pelecehan seksual!" Sakura menatap tajam Sasuke. O, nafasnya sudah kembali normal.

"Hn? Kau yakin? Aku sih tidak masalah jika kau melapor nona."

"Cih, dasar bajingan!"

"itu salahmu."

Sasuke menyeringai dan mulai mendekat kearah Sakura dengan tujuan untuk kembali melanjutkan ciuman mereka. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat bercak merah yang terdapat di leher Sakura. Tangan kanannya bergerak ke leher Sakura dan mengusap tanda kissmark di sana, hasil dari perbuatan Sasori pagi tadi. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya saat merasakan tangan Sasuke mengusap lehernya.

"Sedang apa kau?" Sakura menepis kasar tangan Sasuke.

"Ternyata kau sudah punya seseorang.." Ujar Tanya Sasuke dengan matanya yang terus tertuju pada bekas kissmark di leher Sakura. Sakura sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, seseorang? Maksudnya kekasih? Ah, pasti si Chikenbutt ini melihat tanda kissmark di lehernya, Sakura pun menyunggingkan sebuah seringai mengejek pada Sasuke.

"Hn, karena itu berhentilah menggangguku, kau tidak ingin semakin merusak harga dirimu karena mengganggun kekasih orang lain bukan?." Ucap Sakura. Tapi tanpa diduga Sasuke segera menunduk dan menjilati bekas kissmark itu.

"A..apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura tersentak saat merasa sangat geli di bagian lehernya. Sumpah demi apapun, leher adalah anggota tubuhnya yang paling sensitif. Sasuke tidak peduli dengan Sakura dan terus melanjutkan aksinya. Dia menjilati bekas kissmark di leher Sakura kemudian menghisapnya keras membuat Sakura mendesah kecil. Setelah itu Sasuke mejauhkan wajahnya dari leher Sakura dan menatap wajah Sakura yang memerah bercampur kesal.

"Sepertinya sekarang lebih baik." Sasuke kembali mengecup bibir Sakura sebelum berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas, meninggalkan Sakura yang lagi-lagi hanya bisa terdiam mencerna perkataan Sasuke tadi. Setelah tersadar, Sasuke sudah tidak ada di dalam ruang kelas, dia mengambil benda-benda yang bisa dijangkaunya dan dengan kesal melemparnya asal.

"Dasar Uchiha sialan! Akan ku balas kau nanti."

Hari pertamanya disini sangat menyebalkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

."Tadaima..." Ucap Sakura lesu saat dia memsuki kediaman Akasuna.

"Ah, okaeri, Nee-chan." Sambut Saki. Sakura mengerutkan keningny saat melihat tingkah Saki yang sedikit aneh.

"Ada apa?"

"Ano... aku bertemu dengan kenalanmu saat ke toko buku tadi, karena dia ingin bertemu denganmu aku mebwanya kesini." Ucap Saki. Sakura kembali mengerutkan keningnya dan mencoba menerka-nerka siapa yang dimaksud oleh Saki. Apa jangan-jangan dia adalah Shion? Ah rasanya tidak mungkin.

"Dimana dia sekarang? Dan dimana Sasori?" Tanya Sakura.

"Dia sedang berada di ruang tamu, ah, Sasori-kun pergi keluar dua jam yang lalu dan belum pulang. Sebaiknya kau temui dia Nee-chan, dia terlihat sangat merindukanmu." Ujar Sakir. Sakura menghela nafas pelan sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke ruang tamu. Kedua iris emeraldnya membulat sempurna saat dia melihat siapa kenalan yang dimaksud oleh Saki. Seorang pemuda tampan dengan surai merah darahnya yang sekarang sedang menatapnya dengan sebuah senyum tipis yang menghiasi wajah pemuda yang memiliki sebuah tatto di keningnya itu. Bahkan tatapan dari kedua mata jade itu masih tetap sama saat memandang dirinya.

"Ga...Gaara!"

Tanpa aba-aba Sakura langsung berlari dan menerjang memeluk pemuda itu. Dia benar-benar merindukan sahabatnya ini. Sudah dua tahun lebih mereka tidak bertemu dan kehilangan kontak. Sakura kemudian menjitak keras pemilik rambut berwarna merah darah itu dengan keras.

"Kemana saja kau, brengsek?! Kau bahkan tidak menghubungiku sama sekali." Ujar Sakura. Gaara terkekeh pelan.

"Seorang pemuda yang patah hati perlu waktu untuk menenangkan diri Saku." Ujar Gaara. Sakura terdiam, ah benar juga. Gaara tiba-tiba saja menghilang keesokan harinya setelah dia menolak pernyataan cinta dari pemuda itu. Perasaan bersalah tiba-tiba merasuki Sakura. Dia pun kembali memeluk erat Gaara dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Gaara.

"Maafkan aku Gaara."

Gaara terkekeh pelan dan menyentil kening Sakura membuat gadis itu mendelik kesal.

"Dasar bodoh, aku tidak mungkin pergi hanya karena itu kan? Salah satu perusahaan Ayahku sedang bermasalah disini, dan aku harus membantunya untuk menyelesaikan masalah itu. Kau tahu kan resiko orang jenius sepertiku? Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau memakai seragam KSHS?" Kata Gaara , Sakura terkekeh pelan lalu melepas pelukannya.

"Ah, kau benar, aku akan mengganti seragamku." Ucap Sakura sebelum beranjak naik ke lantai atas. Gaara memandang Sakura heran, kenapa gadis itu memakai seragam? Apa dia ingin kembali bersekolah di SMA? Sudahlah, nanti Sakura juga akan cerita padanya.

"Bokongmu masih sexy Saku." Teriak Gaara sebelum Sakura menghilang dari tangga. Sakura hanya mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada Gaara sebelum dia memasuki kamarnya.

Saki hanya bisa melongo melihat Gaara. Ada juga ternyata pemuda yang berani berteriak mengenai bokong seorang gadis di kediaman gadis itu sendiri. Apa dia tidak takun kalau penghuni lain dirumah itu akan mengusirnya karena sudah bersikap tidak sopan? Laki-laki memang susah dumengerti Saki, abaikan saja.

"Ano.. silahkan dinikmati dan anggap saja sebagai rumah sendiri, Gaara-san." Ucap Saki. Gadis itu kemudian duduk di sebuah sofa yang berseblahan dengan Gaara.

"Kenapa Sakura memakai seragam KSHS? Dia ingin jadi anak SMA lagi?" Rupanya Gaara tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya jika sudah menyangkut Sakura.

"Etto... sebenarnya, ah! Kau bisa berdanya pada Saku-nee." Ucap Saki sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Gaara hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Ano...apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Saki. Gaara mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, apa mengenai Sakura? Aku akan dengan senang hati menjawab pertanyaan itu."

"Kau kenal Saku-nee dari mana?"

"Kami sekolah di satu universitas yang sama, saat itu kami tidak sengaja bertabrakan dan aku tidak sengaja memegang ayudaranya, dia marah dan menamparku saat itu." Jelas Gaara sambil tersenyum lembut. Saki terdiam dengan wajah memerah melihat senyum Gaara.

'Aisshh! Ada apa sih denganku?!' Batin Saki.

Gaara mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Saki menunduk sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ada apa?"

"Ahh... go..gomen, Sabaku-san ah! Gaara-san. Eng... kalau kesan pertama kalian seperti itu, bagaimana kalian bisa akrab sekarang?" Tanya Saki cepat berusaha untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sejak saat itu, kami sering bertemu, walau setiap bertemu kami hanya terus bertengkar. Tapi entah kenapa itu sangat menyenangkan, sampai akhirnya aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya tapi dia menolakku." Senyum Sakura berubah menjadi sebuah senyum kecut.

"Tunggu! Kau bilang tadi Saku-nee menolakmu? Lalu kenapa tadi kau bilang kalau adalah kekasihnya?"

"Kekasih?"

Saki dan Gaara segera menoleh dan mendapati Sakura yang berdiri dengan menggunakan pakaian biasa, sebuah kaos longgar dan celana hotpants.

"Ah! Saku kau sudah tiba? Ahahahah... bagaimana ka-" Ucapan Gaara terhenti saat melihat tatapan intimidasi Sakura tertuju padanya.

"Katakan padaku apa maksud perkataan Saki tadi!"

Gaara menelan ludah dan segera menapat Saki dengan wajah memelas, sepertinya dia sedang meminta pertolongan pada kembaran Sakura. Saki yang menangkap sinyal dari Gaara mengangguk mengerti, tapi tiba-tiba saja sebuah seringai muncul di bibir tipisnya.

"Gaara-san mengatakan padaku kalau kalian berdua adalah sepasang kekasih." Ucap Saki sambil mengangkat bahunya berpura-pura tidak peduli. Padahal dalam hatinya dia sedang tertawa.

'Lucu juga melihat wajah Gaara-san yang terlihat panik seperti itu.' Batin Saki.

Sakura tersenyum manis pada Gaara, senyum manis yang terlihat menyeramkan. Dengan cepat Sakura meninju perut Gaara. Walau tidak terlalu keras, tapi hey! Itu sakitnya minta ampun. Gaara meringis seraya memegang perutnya. Sakura itu benar-benar berkekuatan monster. Saki sendiri tidak menyangka kalau ternyata kakak kembarnya itu akan melakukan sesuatu yang menyeramkan seperti ini. Dia segera menghampiri Gaara, terbesit rasa menyesal di dalam hatinya.

"Gaara-san kau tidak apa-apa?! Go..gomen..seharusnya aku tidak memberitahu Nee-chan." Sesal Saki sambil menatap Gaara sedih.

"Ugh.. kau tenang saja, Saku sudah sangat sering melakukan hal ini padaku jadi tidak perlu khawatir." Ucap Gaara.

"Dia benar Saki, ambilkan saja beberapa minuman dan juga cemilan. Nanti juga dia kembali sedia kala." Sahut Sakura sambil duduk di samping Gaara. Saki mengangguk pelan dan pergi menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan minuman.

"Jadi... kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Saki di toko buku tadi, aku sedikit menjahilinya. Lalu dia mengajakku kemari." Jawab Gaara. Dia lalu berbaring dan meletakkan kepalanya di paha Sakura. Sakura sendiri tidak protes dengan tingkah Gaara, baginya Gaara itu sudah dianggapnya sebagai sosok sahabat dan juga figur seorang kelihatannya Gaara itu menyebalkan dan sedikit kekanakan, tapi sebenarnya Gaara itu sosok pemuda yang sangat dewasa dan bewibawa. Itulah sebabnya Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa menolak apapun yang diperintahkan oleh pemuda yang sekarang sudah berumur 20 tahun itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kegiatanmu sekarang? " Tanya Gaara sambil memainkan ujung kaos Sakura.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus ku selesaikan disini. Dan aku malas menceritakannya, tanyakan kembali saat aku memiliki mood untuk bercerita." Ucap Sakura. "Kau sendiri?"

"Tidak ada, sebenarnya aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang baru."

"Dan apa sesuatu yang baru itu?"

"Entahlah,aku sendiri belum tahu."

Saki kembali dari dapur dengan membawa nampan, dia sedikit terkejut melihat posisi Sakura dan Gaara saat ini.

'American's style...' Batinnya sambil memasang senyum kecut di wajahnya.

Dia meletakkan nampan tersebut keatas meja dan duduk di sofa yang bersebrangan dengan sofa yang diduduki Gaara dan Sakura. Gaara bangkit dari tidurnya saat Saki sudah duduk dengan di sofa. Sakura sendiri tidak ambil pusing dengan kelakuan Gaara.

"Ano...Nee-chan, aku punya permintaan." Ucap Saki tiba-tiba. Sakura menoleh dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa?"

"Be..begini, aku tidak bisa berdiam diri di rumah tanpa melakukan apa-apa." Ucap Saki. "A..aku ingin menyewa guru privat. Apakah boleh?"

"Hn, nanti akan aku cari." Jawab Sakura.

"Guru privat? Kenapa?" Tanya Gaara sambil menatap Sakura dan Saki bergantian.

"Karena suatu masalah aku tidak bisa ke sekolah dulu, untuk mengejar ketinggalan pelajaran aku butuh seorang guru privat." Jawab Saki.

"Aku bisa jadi gurumu. Asalkan Saku mau jadi istriku."

Bletak!

"Sakit! Dasar Gorilla." Umpat Gaara saat Sakura mendaratkan sebuah jitakan mesra di kepala merahnya.

"Dasar menyebalkan."

"Hahahah... wajahmu lucu Sakura." Ucap Gaara.

Saki hanya tersenyum kecut melihat komunikasi yang terjalin antara Sakura dan Gaara. Gaara sepertinya benar-benar menyukai Sakura. Tiba-tiba ada perasaan aneh pada diri Saki saat menyadari hal tersebut, tapi dia tidak tahu perasaan apa itu. Mungkin sepertinya dia harus menanyakan hal ini pada Sakura nanti.

"Apa tidak merepotkanmu, Gaara-san?" Tanya Saki. Dia merasa tidak enak, mungkin saja kan Gaara itu sibuk.

"No problem. Lagi pula aku juga merasa bosan karena tidak tahu harus melakukan apa." Ujar Gaara.

"Hn, dasar." Sakura mendengus pelan lalu meraih teh dan meminumnya tenang.

"Arigatou Gaara-san, ah tidak, mungkin aku harus mulai memanggilmu Gaara-sensei." Ujar Saki dengan wajah merona.

Gaara tertawa mendengar sebutan Saki untuknya, menurutnya dia masih terlalu muda untuk dipanggil Sensei. "Panggil aku seperti biasa saja."

"Tadaima~"

Sasori menatap datar kearah iga orang yang sedang asik bercerita di ruang tamu. Matanya langsung terfokus pada pemuda berambut merah yang terlihat terus menempel pada Sakura. Pemuda itu!

"Woy! Panda merah, sedang apa kau dirumahku?" Sasori menatap tajam Gaara yang sekarang terlihat terkejut karena kedatangan Sasori.

"Bayi merah? Sekarang kau tinggal disini?"

Sakura menghela nafas bosan. Jika Gaara dan Sasori sudah bertemu perang dunia ketiga mungkin bisa saja terjari.

"Dasar kekanakan."

"Kalian saling mengenal?" Saki merasa bingung sendiri karena tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Hm.. yah, mereka bertemu saat Sasori pergi ke Amerika. Mereka berdua tidak pernah akur, sebaiknya kau mengabaikan mereka." ucap Sakura sambil menatap bosan pada dua pemuda berambut merah yang masih saling melempar deathglare masing-masing.

"Kau benar Nee-chan, mereka menyeramkan."

Sakura tersenyum tipis kemudian menyentil kening Saki.

"Hei!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Teme sudah gila!"

Naruto menatap ngeri pada pemuda berambut raven yang berbaring di atas sofa yang ada di kamarnya. Siapa lagi pemuda yang dipanggil Teme oleh Naruto selain Sasuke? Sai sendiri merasa aneh dengan tingkah sahabat ravennya itu. Sejak pulang dari sekolah, Sasuke terus tersenyum , walaupun bukan senyum lebar maupun cengiran. Hanya sebuah senyum tipis dan itu mampu membuat fansgirl dadakannya menjerit tidak karuan. Selain itu, terkadang Sasuke tertawa sendiri, bukan tertawa lebar seperti yang biasa dilakukan Naruto, hanya terkekeh kecil. Entah apa yang telah terjadi pada si pangeran dingin itu, yang jelasnya dia sudah benar-benar keluar dari karakter aslinya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya Naruto?" tanya Sai yang sudah jengah melihat Sasuke.

Bukan bermaksud apa-apa, tapi jujur dia lebih senang melihat Sasuke yang biasanya dibanding dengan Sasuke yang sekarang. Tersenyum dan tertawa tidak jelas. Satu-satunya hal yang difikirkannya saat ini adalah pasti ini ada hubungannya dengan si merah muda. Gadis pendiam yang dulunya sering di tindas tapi berubah kepribadiannya karena amnesia.

"Err... Sasuke, apa kau melakukan sesuatu pada Saki?" Tanya Sai.

Sasuke hanya mendengus lalu melempar sebuah seringai pada Sai. "Menurutmu?"

"Kau benar-benar melakukan sesuatu Teme?!" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan 'wow'. Sepertinya kita sudah mematahkan opini masyarakat yang mengatakan bahwa si bungsu Uchiha itu tidak tertarik pada perempuan.

"Hn... mungkin."

Naruto dan Sai saling pandang. Sasuke benar-benar telah jatuh pada pesona gadis pink itu. Tapi bagaimana cara Sasuke menaklukkan Saki yang sekarang? Mungkin Saki yang pendiam lebih mudah ditangani dibanding dengan Saki yang sudah berubah kepribadiannya. Sasuke benar-benar sebuah misteri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menuruni tangga menuju ke ruang makan dengan balutan seragam sekolah KSHS. Satu lagi hari dimana dia harus terus menjalankan rencananya. Dia tidak tahu kapan dia akan berhenti, yang jelas semua ini harus diselesaikan dengan segera.

"Kau tidak mengikat rambutmu Sakura?" Sasori muncul di belakang Sakura dan sedikit menjambak kecil rambut panjang Sakura yang dibiarkan tergerai.

"Hmm, aku lebih suka menggerainya." Sakura menatap penampilan Sasori dari atas sampai bawah lalau menyeringai. "Kau rapi sekali, mau kemana?"

Sasori hanya menyeringai dan berjalan mendahului Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek dan ikut berjalan menuju ruang makan dimana Saki pasti sudah menunggu mereka.

"Pagi Nee-chan, Saso-kun." Sapa Saki sambil tersenyum melihat kedua saudaranya yang sudah dudukmenghadap meja makan.

"Pagi Nee-san."

"Hm, pagi."

Percakapan singkat itu pun berakhir karena mereka bertiga fokus pada sarapan masing-masing. Setelah sarapan, Sakura bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

"Saku karena aku sedang senggang hari ini, aku bersedia untuk mengantarmu ke sekolah." Ucap Sasori tiba-tiba. Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

'Tumben dia jadi rajin begini?'

"Hn, baiklah kurasa tidak masalah."

Sasori dan Sakura pun bergegas pergi ke KSHS. Saki tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada motor Sasori yang melesat keluar pagar. Sasori memang lebih menyukai mengendarai motor dari pada mobil, selain dia bisa merasa lebih leluasa di jalan, dia juga senang karena saat ii Sakura tengah memeluk erat kedua pinggangnya.

"Aku tahu kau sengaja memilih mengendarai ini agar aku bisa memelukmu, dasar mesum." Teriak Sakura.

"Kau yag berfikir seperti itu Saku."

"Terserah."

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka berdua telah sampai di KSHS. Sakura segera turun dari motor, melempar helmnya pada Sasori lalu merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. Sasori ikut melepas helmnya lalu membantu sakura merapikan rambutnya. Tentu saja, hal itu menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh warga KSHS. Semuanya, tak terkecuali si pemuda raven yang menatap mereka dengan kening yang mengerut.

Setelah merapikan rambut Sakura, Sasori mengecup pucuk kepala kakaknya itu dan kembali menyalakan motornya, dia harus segera pulang. Sakura mendengus, adiknya itu memang pembawa masalah. Beberapa pasang mata melirik iri padanya. Sakura menghela nafas, tidak mempedulikan lirikan iri para gadis-gadis itu. Wajar saja mereka iri, sasori itu pemuda tampan, keren, dan apalagi wajah baby facenya yang membuatnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Kenapa Saki-san bisa bersama dengan pemuda sekeren itu?"

"Pemuda itu sama tampannya dengan Uchiha-kun."

"Aku iri sekali padanya. Apa pemuda itu pacarnya?"

"Tapi wajah mereka sedikit mirip? Apa mereka saudara?"

Sakura tidak peduli dan terus berjalan menuju kelasnya. Dia mendengus, kenapa semua orang bergitu senang mengganggu urusannya. Dasar orang kurang kerjaan.

Pemandangan seorang pemuda tampan berambut merah mencium kepala Sakura juga tak luput dari pengelihatan Karin. Saat ini gadis itu sedang menatap Sakrua dari balik jendela kelasnya. Kelas mereka memang berada di lantai empat, jadi wajar saja jika mereka bisa melihat pemandangan halaman sekolah yang sangat luas itu.

Disamping Karin, berdirilah Tayuya dan Kin yang menatap Sakura tidak kalah tajam, Meski berbeda kelas, Tayuya dan Kin selalu saja datang ke kelas Karin saat waktu senggang. Mereka masih terus menatap tajam Sakura. Bisa-bisanya gadis jalang dengan santainya datang ke sekolah diantar oleh seorang pemuda tampan. Mau pamer?

"Karin, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi! Ayo kita serang dia." Ucap Tayuya sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Tayuya benar, jalang itu harus segera diberi pelajaran, lihat saja wajah angkuhnya itu, minta di hajar!" Timpal Kin.

Karin menyeringai mendengar penuturan kedua temannya. Mereka benar, gadis pink itu memang harus segera diberi pelajaran. Rasa kesalnya pada gadis itu semakin besar saat dia kembali mengingat kejadian kemarin, untung saja Kin dan Tayuya tidak mengetahui itu. Meski dia sudah sangat ingin menghajar Sakura, dia harus tetap sabar, tidak akan menyenangkan jika mereka terlalu terburu-buru.

"Tenang, kita tunggu tanggal mainnya. Kita akan membuat dia menderita, lebih menderita dari sebelumnya. Kita buat dia menderita secara perlahan."

Mereka bertiga pun pergi sambil tertawa.

Sakura yang berjalan santai menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Karin dan teman-temannya sedang menatapnya tajam. Sepertinya mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuknya. Sakura menyeringai.

"Akan kuladeni kalian."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke meletakkan tasnya di meja dengan kesal. Beberapa pasang mata menatap aneh sekaligus ngeri pada pemuda yang sedang menageluarkan aura menyeramkan itu.

"Yo, Teme!"

Naruto dan Sai datang kekelas Sasuke dan menghampiri pemuda itu. Sai memasang senyum kecut saat menyadari bahwa saat ini Sasuke sedang tidak mood untuk diganggu. Sedangkan Naruto tetap memansang cengiran rubahnya. Para gadis di kelas itu menjerit tertahan melihat ketiga pemuda tampan sedang berkumpul di kelasnya. Ah... pasokan vitamin A di pagi hari.

"Kau kenapa Teme? Ada masalah?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hn. Bukan urusanmu."

Sai dan Naruto saling bertatapan, Sasuke benar-benar berubah menjadi sangat menyebalkan jika dia sedang dalam mood yang buruk.

"Dasar brengsek kau." Naruto menonjok pelan bahu Sasuke yang tidak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh pemuda itu.

Sai mengerutkan keningnya, mencoba untuk menerka-nerka paa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sasuke. Sebuah seringai mengembang di wajahnya. Dia yakin pasti semua ini ada hubungannya dengan kejadian di gerbang sekolah.

"Ah... ada yang sedang cemburu rupanya." Bisik Sai dengan nada menggoda membuat Sasuke langsung mendelik tajam pada pemuda pucat itu.

"Ternyata benar dugaanku."

"Apanya yang benar Sai?" Tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Hm... sepertinya Sasuke sedang cemburu pada per=muda berambut merah yang mencium Sakura di gerbang. "

"Oh...begitu. Hahahaha!"

Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto dan Sai yang seenaknya saja menyimpulkan sendiri. Cemburu? Cih mana mungkin, lagipula untuk apa dia cemburu? Dia hanya tertarik pada gadis pink itu, tidak lebih. Meski kejadian itu sedikit mengganggunya dan entah kenapa membuatnya sanagt kesal, tapi iu bukan berarti dia cemburu kan?

'Cemburu? Cih! Mana mungkin!'

 **TBC**

 **Kurasa sedikit lebih pendek dari chap sebelumnya. Semoga tetap bisa menghibur readers semua.**

 **Mind to Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Who Are You?** By

 **CherryKnight23**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © CherryKnight23**

 **Pairing : SasuSaku & Others**

 **Rate : M (for Save)**

 **Genre : School-Life, Romance, Hurt, Drama, Family**

 **Warning! : OOC, OC, AU, Bad Chara (maybe),Typo(s)(Always), Bashing Chara (maybe), EYD amburadul dan gangguan lainnya XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fict ini terinspirasi dari sebuah drama Korea yang berjudul "Who Are You?/ School 2015" dan judulnya juga sama ^^v**

 **No flamer and silent readers pleasee (..)**

 **Okelahkalaubegitchuu~... langsung saja..**

 **Cekidot!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kalau udah baca chapter 1 lalu anda merasa tidak suka please get out from my fict. Okeyy! (^0^)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura merasa ada yang aneh. Sudah hampir satu setengah bulan lebih dia bersekolah menggantikan Saki di KSHS tapi masih belum ada satu pun pergerakan dari Karin, walapun gadis itu masih sering menatap tajam padanya saat tidak sengaja berpapasan atau saat berada di dalam kelas. Dan itu terasa sangat janggal. Mana mungkin Karin mau diam saja setelah insiden yang terjadi di kelas mereka sebulan lalu? Sebenarnya Sakura sendiri tidak masalah dengan itu, bagaimana pun nanti Karin dan antek-anteknya berusaha untuk membalas dendam, dia akan selalu siap untuk itu.

Di sisi lain, orang yang sedari tadi di fikirkan Sakura tengah serius menatap layar laptopnya.

"Sudahlah Karin, ini sudah lebih dari dua minggu dan kita masih belum melakukan apa-apa pada jalang itu." Ucap Tayuya.

"Sabar, kita harus mencari informasi dulu. Memangnya kalian tidak curiga padanya? Jalang itu mengalami amnesia tapi sikapnya begitu berbeda." Ujar Karin. "Tapi kalian ada benarnya juga, sudah lama sekali aku tidak bermain-main dengannya."

Kin dan Tayuya menyeringai saat melihat senyum sinis di wajah Karin. Sudah lama sekali mereka berdua menunggu Karin memberi perintah untuk mengahajar gadis pink itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey Saki! Kau sudah selesai? Ayo kita makan siang, aku sudah sangat lapar."

Sakura mendengus mendengar celotehan Ino. Jam istirahat makan siang baru saja berbunyi sekitar dua menit yang lalu dan gadis pirang itu sudah berdiri di depan kelasnya.

"Kau berisik Ino."

Baru saja Sakura beranjak dari duduknya, sebuah tangan menahan lengannya membuat pergerakannya terhenti. Saku memutar bola matanya bosan dan menatap si pemilik tangan itu. keapa pemuda itu selalu saja mengganggunya? Dia punya dendam atau apa?

"Apalagi maumu Uchiha?"

"Hn, temani aku makan siang."

"Lagi? Maaf saja Uchiha. Kau tidak lihat temanku sedang menungguku disana? Jangan seenaknya mengganggu acara orang lain."

"Batalkan. Lagi pula kita harus mendiskusikan tugas dari Anko-sensei."

Sakura mendengus keras dalam hati. 'Cih, dasar tugas sialan!'

Sasuke menyeringai melihat ekspresi tidak senang di wajah Sakura. Mengganggu gadis itu adalah kesenangan tersendiri baginya. Meski dia masih agak penasaran dengan sosok gadis berambut merah muda itu. Ya, sampai sekarang si bungsu Uchiha belum mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

 **Flashback**

"Baiklah anak-anak, untuk tigas berikutnya kalian harus meneliti dan membuat laporan hasil pengamatan kalian tentang bakteri-bakteri yang terdapat pada buah-buahan dan sayuran busuk. Ah, satu hal lagi, kalian harus mengerjakan tugas ini berkelompok. Satu kelompok terdiri dari dua orang. Mengerti?"

Semua siswa kelas 2-1 itu menyahut malas setelah mendengar penuturan Anko. Banyak diantara mereka berharap bisa sekelompok dengan Sasuke atau Sakura. Baru sebulan lebih Sasuke dan Sakura bersekolah disini tapi kedua orang itu sudah bisa membuktikan kemampuan mereka, bahkan mereka berdua di juluki sebagai 'duo jenius'. Hah... tentu saja mereka jenius, mereka bahkan sudah menguasai pelajaran-pelajaran seperti ini sejak mereka masih berusia belia. Tapi yah... tidak ada yang mengetahui fakta ini, selain author.

"Untuk pembagian kelompok, kalian mau mencari pasangan sendiri atau di undi?" Tawar Anko.

"Di undi saja, Sensei." Teriak salah satu siswa.

Anko mengangguk, dia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah toples bening yang besisi beberapa bola kertas yang jumlahnya sama dengan jumlah siswa yang ada didalam kelas 2-1.

"Baiklah, satu-persatu dari kalian majulah dan ambil satu bola kertas ini."

Para siswa dengan tertib maju dan mengambil bola kertas yang ada di dalam toples bening itu. Sekarang giliran Sakura, dengan malas gadis itu maju dan meraih asal bola kertas disana.

'Perasaanku tidak enak.' Batin Sakura saat bola kertas yang diambilnya sudah berada di dalam kepalan tangannya.

"Baiklah, sekarang buka bola kertas itu, bagi yang mendapat nomor yang sama berarti itulah teman kelompok kalian." Jelas Anko.

Serentak semua siswa kelas 2-1 membuak bola kertas yang ada di tangan mereka. Setelah itu, hanya suara gaduh yang mendominasi kelas karena para siswa sibuk mencari pasangan kelompok masing-masing.

Sakura membuka bola kertasnya dan menemukan angka 7 tertera disana. Sakura merasakan bisa merasakan sesuatu yang menyebalkan akan terjadi hanya dengan melihat nomor itu.

"Tak kusangka kita mendapat nomor yang sama, Pin-ky..."

Sakura menoleh dan menatap tajam Sasuke yang sedang menyeringai kearahnya. Sudah sebulan lebih, dia fikir Sasuke itu pemuda yang pendiam dan cuek, ternyata duagaannya salah. Sejak dua minggu terakhir ini, Sasuke selalu saja mengganggunya. Bahkan tak jarang pemuda itu melakukan hal tak senonoh padanya, seperti menciumnya tiba-tiba atau menjilati lehernya. Sudah banyak ancaman yang dikeluarkan Sakura tapi tidak ada satu pun yang bisa menghentikan Sasuke.

"Diam kau, Chikenbutt."

"Cerialah, Pinky."

"Cih, tugas mudah seperti ini dikerjakan sendiri juga bisa."

Teng...teng...teng...teng...

"Kita akhiri pelajaran hari ini dan akan kita sambung minggu depan sekaligus membahas tugas kalian." Anko membereskan semua peralatannya dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan kelas.

 **Flashback End**

Ino memanyunkan bibirnya melihat Sasuke dan Sakura. Dia sedikit jengah juga dengan sikap Sasuke, jika suka kenapa tidak dinyatakan saja? Dasar tsundere!

"Hei! Saki! Jadi makan siang tidak?" Tanya Ino. Sakura menoleh dan memasang senyum kecut.

"Tidak sekarang. Aku harus mengurus big baby ini dulu." Ucap Sakura seraya menunjuk Sasuke.

"Hei!" Sasuke tentu saja tidak terima.

"Hah...sudah kuduga, baiklah kalau begitu." Ino pun pergi meninggalkan kelas Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan menuju kantin sekolah untuk membeli makan siang sebelum mereka mendiskusikan tugas biologi itu. Sepanjang jalan, Sakura menyadari banyak tatapan tidak suka tertuju padanya. Jujur itu membuatnya risih. Memangnya apa yang telah dia lakukan kali ini?

"Aku tidak percaya ini! Setiap pagi Saki diantar oleh pemuda tampan tapi di sekolah dia malah bermesraan dengan Sasuke-kun. Dasar jalang."

"Dasar sok cantik!"

"Tidak tahu diri, hanya karena amnesia dia berubah begini. Aku yakin saat ingatannya kembali nanti dia akan kembali menjadi gadis pecundang."

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap tajam pada tiga orang siswi yang secara terang-terangan membicarakannya. Ketiga gadis itu adalah Mia, Izumi, dan Nao. Gadis dari kelas 2-6 yang juga merupakan antek-antek Karin. Jadi wajar saja jika mereka mengatai Sakura seperti itu.

"Kalian bilang apa tadi?"

Mia, Izumi, dan Noa balas menatap Sakura tidak kalah tajamnya.

"Apa kau tidak punya telinga? Kami membicarakanmu dengan suara sekeras ini dan kau masih tidak mendengarnya?"

Sakura semakin menatap tajam mereka. "Aku sangat tidak suka dengan pertengkaran yang memalukan. Enyah dari hadapanku sekarang atau kalian bertiga akan menyesal."

Sepertinya ancaman Sakura tidak berpengaruh pada ketiga siswa itu. Mereka malah tertawa sambil menatap rendah Sakura.

"Hahaha... kau berani mengancam kami? Memangnya siapa dirimu?" Gadis bernama Mia melangkah maju dan mendorong pundak Sakura. Sepertinya gadis itu yang memimpin disini. "Dasar jalang tidak tahu diri! Menjijikkan, memuakkan!"

Sasuke menatap Sakura, meskipun saat ini gadis itu tengah memasang wajah datar tapi Sasuke bisa melihat kilatan amarah dari sepasang emeraldnya. Sebenarnya dia ingin membentak ketiga gadis urakan yang nama dan kelasnya tidak dia ketahui. Tapi dia tahu, Sakura tidak akan suka jika ada yang mencampuri urusannya. Makanya, dia hanya diam saja, toh, dia yakin pasti Sakura akan membalas mereka sama seperti yang dia lakukan pada Karin. Lihat saja. Beberapa siswa mulai berdatangan dan mengerumuni mereka.

"Aku tidak suka mengulang kata-kataku." Ucap Sakura dengan nada dingin. Tapi tetap saja, sepertinya kata-kata saja tidak akan berpengaruh.

"Kau berani memerintah kami? Gadis murahan sepertimu bisa apa? Palingan menangis di pojokan ke-" Perkataan Mia terhenti saat Sakura tiba-tiba menjambak keras rambutnya.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, jadi jangan salahkan aku jika terjadi apa-apa pada kalian." Tatapan tajam Sakura yang sangat mengintimidasi membuat Mia sedikit takut. Dia juga pernah sekali ikut membully Saki, tapi gadis dihadapannya sekarang sangat berbeda dengan Saki yang mereka bully dulu.

"Ka-kau tidak akan berani macam-macam pada kami karena Karin akan membalasmu."

"Hahahaha!" Sakura tertawa keras. Sasuke sendiri terkejut dia belum pernah melihat gadis itu tertawa sebelumnya. Yang pasti gadis itu bukan tertawa karena senang atau apa.

"Kalian bergantung pada jalang merah itu? menyedihkan!"

Izumi dan Nao yang tidak terima Karin dihina langsung maju dan bersiap untuk menampar Sakura. Tapi sayang sekali, mereka tidak tahu bahwa Sakura sudah menguasai beberapa aliran bela diri. Sakura meraih kerah baju Mia lalu mendorong keras tubuh gadis itu kearah Izumi dan Nao. Ketiga gadis itu jatuh tersungkur kelantai dengan posisi yang tidak elit sama sekali. Semua siswa yang berkumpul mengerumuni mereka hanya bisa tercengang melihat aksi Sakura.

Sakura menghela nafas lalu meludah kearah Mia, Izumi, dan Nao. "Aku sangat tidak suka dengan pertengkaran yang memalukan seperti ini."

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Sakura berjalan mejauh. Sasuke menyeringai lalu mengikuti Sakura.

"Tidak ku sangka kau gadis seperti itu, dasar monster." Ejek Sasuke.

"Diam jika kau tidak ingin ludahku ikut bersarang diwajahmu."

"Aku tidak peduli."

Sakura memutar bola matanya. Dia tetap berjalan dan berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan Sasuke yang mendadak jadi sangat cerewet ini.

Sesampainya di kantin. Mereka segera duduk di salah salah satu meja kosong dan memesan makanan. Kantin mereka sekilas memang terlihat seperti cafe, selain suasananya, para pekerja di kantin itu juga mengenakan pakaian maid.

"Sebenarnya aku bisa menyelesaikan tugas ini sendiri. Kau bisa pergi dan aku akan tetap menulis namamu di laporan hasil penelitian." Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak, aku tidak suka mengabaikan tanggung jawab begitu saja." Sahut Sasuke.

"Kau bersikap seperti seorang bos besar sekarang."

"Hn."

Tak lama kemudian, seorang petugas kantin datang dan membawa pesanan mereka. Mereka berdua pun mulai menikmati makan siang mereka.

"Jadi...bisa kau ceritakan tentang dirimu? Misalnya tentang pemuda berambut merah yang selalu mengantarmu setiap pagi itu." Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Sakura menghentikan makannya dan menatap Sasuke dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan adikku?"

Sasuke sedikit terkejut. Jadi, pemuda merah itu adalah adik Saki? Perasaannya jadi lega sekarang. Dia tidak perlu khawatir lagi dan memasukkan si rambut merah itu kedalam black list-nya.

"Aku tanya padamu, ada urusan apa kau dengan adikku?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Aku tidak punya urusan apapun dengannya. Sebaliknya aku hanya ada urusan denganmu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Baiklah, aku akan jujur. Aku tertarik padamu."

Ya, sasuke akhirnya mengakui itu setelah hampir sebulan lebih bergelut dengan fikirannya, bahkan hal itu sampai membuatnya insomnia. Gadis pink ini benar-benar sudah membuat dunia seperti terbalik dalam jagka waktu yang sangat singkat. Sialan, entah sihir apa yang dimiliki oleh Sakura sehingga dia bisa membuat dirinya jadi seperti ini. Yang jelasnya, fakta ini belum ah, lebih tepatnya tidak akan dia ceritakan pada Naruto dan Sai, dia sudah bisa membayangkan bagaiman reaksi kedua temannya itu saat mereka tahu bahwa dirinya yang selalu saja menyangkal tentang hal ini malah terjebak sendiri, dan itu memalukan.

"Lalu?"

"Dan aku ingin lebih tahu banyak tentangmu. Bukankah itu wajar, mengetahui lebih banyak tentang gadis yang menarik perhatianmu."

"Hei, kita bahkan tidak terlalu akrab dan dengan santainya kau mengatakan kalau kau tertarik padaku. Apa itu masuk akal?" Tanya Sakura dengan tatapan malas.

"Entahlah. Jadi bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

Sakura tidak mengerti dengan jalan fikiran pemuda dihadapannya itu. bagaimana mungkin kau bisa tertarik pada seseorang yang baru kau kenal selama sebulan lebih? Konyol sekali. Dan sekarang, Sakura tidak tahu harus melakukan apa pada pemuda di depannya itu. Sakura baru saja akan membuka mulutnya jika saja suara mikrofon sekolah tidak menghentikannya.

"KEPADA HARUNO SAKI DAN UCHIHA SASUKE, SEGERA DATANG KE RUANG KEPALA SEKOLAH! SEKALI LAGI, KEPADA HARUNO SAKI DAN UCHIHA SASUKE SEGERA KE RUANG KEPALA SEKOLAH SEKARANG!"

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap tanya pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu. Mereka berdua segera menyelesaikan makan siangnya dan bergegas pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk mencari tahu alasan kenapa mereka dia panggil kesana.

Dan disinilah mereka. Sakura mendecih, seharusnya dia tahu alasannya. Disana juga berdiri Mia, Izumi, dan Nao yang berdiri sambil memasang wajah memelas, cih, menjijikkan!

"Dari wajahmu, kau pasti sudah tahu alasan kenapa kau dipanggil, Haruno-san." Ucap Jiraiya. Pria berambut perak yang menjabat sebagai Kepala Sekolah KSHS.

"Sepertinya begitu." jawab Sakura, tatapan tajamnya tidak pernah lepas dari tiga gadis yang masih berdiri berpura-pura menangis disana. Apa-apaan itu? air mata buaya!

"Kenapa namaku juga ikut dipanggil?" Tanya Sasuke. Dia kesal, obrolannya dengan Sakura harus terpotong karena hal ini.

"Kami dengar kau sedang bersama dengan Haruno-san saat itu, kami hanya memintamu untuk menjadi saksi." Jawab Jiraiya. "Kalau begitu bisakah kau menceritakan kejadiannya?"

Sasuke menghela nafas, benar-benar merepotkan. Hidupnya benar-benar sial jika sudah berhubungan dengan Sakura, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

"Hn... aku dan Saki ingin mendiskusikan tugas kami, ketiga gadis itu mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk tentang Saki, aku bahkan bisa mendengar mereka saling melempar kata jalang." Sasuke berhenti sejenak. "Saki tidak terima, mereka mulai bertengkar sampai Saki menang. Selesai."

Jiraiya menghela nafasnya mendengar cara Sasuke yang menjelaskan dengan ogah-ogahan itu. Matanya kemudian bergulir menatap ketiga gadis yang sedari tadi terisak. Sepertinya dia sudah tahu titik terang masalah ini.

"Hentikan itu, akting kalian benar-benar buruk sekali."

Mia, Izumi, dan Nao terdiam. Sakura memutar matanya bosan. Sasuke sendiri tidak ambil pusing, dia hanya ingin segera keluar dari sini dan melanjutkan pembicaraanya dengan si gadis merah muda.

"Yang disampaikan Uchiha-san sangat berbeda sekali dengan yang kalian ceritakan. Aku lebih percaya pada cerita Uchiha-san. Aku akan memutuskan hukuman yang pantas untuk kalian." Jelas Jiraiya.

"Apa? Kami berdua juga?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk dirinya dan Sasuke. Jiraiya mengangguk.

"Hayama Mia, Utada Izumi, dan Cihaya Nao, kalian bertiga akan di skors selama tiga hari karena melakukan pelecehan verbal dan karena sudah membuat kerusuhan di sekolah. Haruno Saki kau akan dihukum untuk mebersihkan gedung olahraga sepulang sekolah nanti karena melakukan kekerasan dalam lingkungan sekolah, sedangkan Uchiha Sasuke kau dihukum karena tidak melerai pertengkaran mereka, hukumanmu sama seperti Haruno-san." Tegas Jiraiya." Sekarang segera kembali ke kelas kalian."

"Ke..kenapa hukuman Ja- Saki berbeda dengan kami?" Protes Mia tidak terima.

Jiraiya menatap gadis itu sebentar lalu menghela nafas.

"Karena kalian yang memulai lebih dulu bukan? Lagi pula hukuman untuk penggunaan kata-kata kasar lebih berat dari pada melakukan kekerasan."

Dan ketiga gadis itu hanya bisa terdiam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mengerti? Untuk soal seperti ini, kau harus mengerjakannya menggunakan rumus ini."

"Ah, aku mengerti."

Saati Ini Saki tengah berada di ruang tengah dan belajar bersama Gaara. Semua penjelasan yang diberikan pemuda itu sangat mudah dia mengerti dibandingkan dengan gurunya disekolah. Dia tidak menyangka ternyata Gaara itu adalah seorang pemuda jenius.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kerjakan soal ini."

Suasana menjadi hening, Saki mengerjakan tugas yang di berikan Gaara dengan serius sedangkan Gaara tersenyum dan terus memperhatikan Saki. Dilihat dari mana pun gadis ini tidak ada bedanya sama sekali dengan Sakura. Hanya saja, Sakura tidak suka mengenakan pakaian yang dikenakan Saki saat ini. Saki menggunakan sebuah dress selutut berwarna biru langit dengan sebuah pita di belakangnya, itu terlalu girly dan sama sekali bukan gaya Sakura.

Ah, bicara soal Sakura, kira-kira apa yang sedang dilakukan gadis itu sekarang, dia juga belum mengetahui alasan kenapa Sakura menggantikan Saki ke sekolah. Dilihat dari kondisinya, Saki seharusnya sudha bisa kembali ke sekolah tiga minggu yang lalu. Lamunan Gaara terhenti saat Saki menyerahkan tugas yang baru saja dikerjakannya.

"Hmm... benar semua, kau ternyata cepat belajar juga." Ucap Gaara sambil menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Sakura.

Saki hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar di kedua pipinya. "I..itu semua karena kau telah mengajariku, Gaara-san."

"Lupakan dengan embel '-san' itu Saki, kau adik Sakura, kau tidak perlu seformal itu. Lagi pula aku sudah lama menjadi guru privatmu."

"Baiklah, Gaara-kun."

"Hn, itu lebih baik. Mungkin kita akhiri dulu pejaran hari ini." Gaara melirik jam tangannya. "Sudah jam setengah tiga, aku harus pergi. Ada sesuatu yang harus ku kerjakan."

Saki mengangguk, dia membereskan peralatan berlajarnya kemudian mengantar Gaara ke pintu depan.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini Gaara-san, ah! Gaara-kun."

"Sama-sama, sampaikan salamku pada Saku dan si bayi merah." Ucap Gaara sebelum masuk kedalam lamborgini merahnya.

Saki terus menatap mobil Gaara dengan wajah merah.

"ah.. ada apa denganku?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka berdua.

Sakura mendengus lalu melempar kasal alat pel ke lantai. Di sebelahnya Sasuke hanya berdiri diam tidak melakukan apapun. Yah, sudah hampir setengah jam mereka berada di gedung olahraga dan belum melakukan apapun selain saling mengejek satu sama lain.

"Lantainya tidak akan bersih jika hanya dilihat seperti itu." ucap Sasuke. Sakura melirik sebal kearahnya.

"Jika kau ingin lantainya bersih, bersihkan sendiri."

Sakura kemudian duduk di lantai, dia tahu, hukuman mereka tidak akan pernah selesai jika terus seperti ini. Tapi melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini sama sekali bukan gayanya. Matanya kemudian bergulir menatap Sasuke yang berjalan menuju ke sebuah keranjang bola basket.

"Mau bertaruh Saki?" tanya Sasuke sambil memainkan sebuah bola basket ditangannya.

"Bertaruh apa?"

"Kita berdua akan melakukan tembakan tiga angka selama tiga menit, siapa yang bisa memasukkan bola basket lebih banyak dia yang menang."

Sakura bangkit dan mendekati Sasuke lalu merebut bola yang di dribble pemuda itu, sekarang bola itu sudah ada dalam kuasa Sakura. Sakura menyeringai. "Boleh juga, hadiahnya?"

"Hn, yang menang berhak memberi tiga perintah kepada yang kalah, perintah apapun itu." Sasuke menyeringai dan kembali merebut bola dari Sakura, bola itu sekarang berpindah tangan lagi.

"Baiklah. Kau pertama."

Sakura mengambil sebuah stpowatch yang ada di ruang olahraga dan menatap Sasuke yang sudah mengambil posisi di luar garis lingkaran.

"Siap? Mulai!"

Sakura sedikit meringis melihat Sasuke. Batas waktu tiga menit telah berakhir, Sasuke berhasil memasukkan 13 bola. Sepertinya Sakura harus berhenti untuk meremehkan pemuda itu. Sasuke menyeka keringat di keningnya dan menyeringai pada Sakura.

"Bagaimana? Aku hebat?"

"Cih, buang wajah sombongmu itu Uchiha." Sakura memutar matanya bosan.

"Kita lihat nanti."

Sakura berjalan ke posisi Sasuke sebelumnya dan mengambil pose untuk melempar bola. Sasuke mengambil stopwatch yang digunakan oleh Sakura tadi. "Baiklah Cherry, kita mulai."

Cara Sakura melempar bola basket itu hampir sama dengan Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai, dalam hati dia mengakui bahwa gadis itu cukup hebat karena bisa menyamainya. Waktunya hanya tinggal 12 detik, satu lemparan lagi dan mereka akan seri. Baru saja Sakura akan melempar bolanya...

"SAAAKIIII!"

Teriakan Ino mengagetkannya dan membuatnya melempar bola basket itu asal. Hasilnya, tentu saja tidak masuk. Sakura mengerang, Sasuke menyeringai.

"Saki, apa yang terjadi? Aku mencarimu dan teman sekelasmu mengatakan kau sedang dihukum bersama Uchiha, apa itu benar? Kau berkelahi? Dengan siapa? Apa dengan Karin?" Ino terus mengoceh tanpa henti, dia tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Saki sedang menatap tajam padanya.

"K..kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Sakura mendengus dan pergi mendekati Sasuke meninggalkan Ino yang menatap penasaran padanya.

Sasuke menyeringai saat Sakura berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Hentikan seringaimu itu. Bajingan beruntung."

"Tapi itu faktanya, kau kalah dariku. Jangan lupa dengan taruhan kita."

"Aku tidak lupa."

"Kalau begitu bisakah kau menyuruh teman pirangmu itu pergi? Kurasa yang akan kita lakukan nanti sedikit bersifat pribadi..."

Ino mendelik tajam saat Sasuke menyebutnya pirang. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa Ino pergi keluar gedung olahraga sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Sekarang apa maumu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Perintah pertama, kau milikku. Artinya sekarang kau kekasihku."

"A..APA?!"

"Tidak ada bantahan, nona. Kita sudah sepakat."

"Kau benar-benar licik." Sakura bukanlah tipe orang yang suka melanggar perjanjia. Dia sudah berjanji kali ini, berarti dia harus menepati janji yang sudah di buatnya. Sialan!

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. "Terima kasih pujiannya." Dia lalu melangkah mendekati Sakura yang juga berjalan mundur seiring dengan langkah kaki Sasuke.

"Jangan macam-macam Uchiha."

"Hn, hanya satu macam."

Cup.

Bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Ini ciuman mereka yang entah keberapa kalinya. Sasuke selalu saja menciumnya di setiap kesempatan. Sakura mengumpat dalam hati, dia sudah empat kali kalah dari pemuda itu. Sasuke menyeringai dan semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Lidahnya sudah dari tadi mencoba untuk menerobos untuk mengajak lidah Sakura bertarung, tapi gadis itu tidak mau membuka mulutnya. Sasuke pun menarik rambut Sakura dan sedikit menjambaknya.

"Akh!"

Sasuke segera memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sakura, menjilat langit-langitnya, mengabsen satu persatu giginya, dan tidak pula mengajak lidah gadis itu untuk bertarung. Kali ini Sakura tidak boleh kalah, dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher sasuke, menarik pemuda itu semakin mendekat. Lidahnya juga ikut meladeni lidah Sasuke. Saling melumat, saling menjilat, saling menghisap, bahkan kedua tangan mereka pun sudah saling meraba. Yah, dan semua kegiatan itu harus terhenti karena kebutuhan pasokan oksigen yang mendesak.

Sakura sedikit terbatuk karena tersedak air liurnya, wajahnya memerah karena kekurangan oksigen. Dia menatap tajam Sasuke yang juga terlihat mengatur nafasnya.

"Bajingan sialan."

Sasuke terkekeh dengan sigap dia merangkul Sakura dan mengajak gadis itu keluar gedung olahraga. "Dan kau kekasih dari si bajingan sialan ini." Bisik Sasuke le,but disertai dengan sebuah senyum tipis di wajahnya.

Sakura mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, wajahnya sedikit memerah melihat senyum Sasuke. Walaupun begitu, tidak mungkin dia mau mengakui kalau dia sempat terpana pada pemuda itu, tsundere kau Sakura! kau bahkan tidak berniat untuk melepaskan rangkulan Sasuke. Ah, mereka melupakan alat kebersihan dan bola basket yang berserakan di lantai. Bukannya membersihkan, mereka berdua malah semakin membuat berantakan. Sepertinya hukuman mereka tidak akan selesai sampai disini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BRAK!

Sasori dan Saki yang sedang menonton tv di ruang tengah dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Sakura. Sakura hanya menatap mereka sebentar sebelum masuk kedalam kamarnya sambil membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Saki diblas dengan gelengan kepala dari Sasori.

Sekilas Sasori bisa mendengar deruan suara mobil di luar rumahnya. Sasori bangkit dan mengintip keluar, dia melihat sebuah mobil ferarri berwarna biru metalik baru saja melaju meninggalkan kediaman mereka.

'Mobil siapa itu?'

"Sasori-kun, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Saki.

"Tidak ada, Nee-chan, sebaiknya kau mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sakura." Usul Sasori.

Saki mengangguk, dia bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju kamar Sakura. Dia tidak bisa mendengar suara apapun dari kamar itu, karena memang setiap kamar di rumah keluarga Sakura di lengkapi dengan sistem kedap suara. Alasannya, untuk saling menjaga privasi. Saki membuka pintu kamar Sakura tapi terkunci.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Saki mencoba untuk mengetuk pintu kamar saudara kembarnya tapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Aneh, Saki belum pernah melihat Sakura seperti ini. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Saat ini Sakura tengah berendam air dingin di bathub kamar mandinya. Dia perlu mendinginkan fikiran dan juga tubuhnya. Sasuke sialan, pemuda itu memang sangatlah menyebalkan. Kejadian di gedung olahraga tadi ditambah lagi dengan kecupan manis pemuda itu dikeningnya saat Sasuke mengantarnya pulang entah mengapa membuat fikirannya tidak bisa tenang. Wajahnya bahkan tidak berhenti merona. Jantungnya bahkan berdetak kencang. Dia bisa menahannya di depan Sasuke, tapi kenapa dia bisa lepas kendali sekarang? Sial!

"Nee-chan?! Ada apa denganmu? Buka pintunya!"

Mendengar suara Saki yang mulai berteriak, Sakura pun segera menyelesaikan kegiatannya dan bergegas keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia meraih piayamanya dan segera memaikainya, setelah itu barulah dia membuka pintu untuk Saki.

"Nee-chan!"

Tanpa aba-aba Saki langsung memeluk Sakura. Dia sangat khawatir pada kakak kembarnya yang mendadak bertingkah aneh.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Sakura sraya berusaha untuk melepas pelukan Saki yang terlalu erat itu, ah! Akhirnya terlepas juga.

"Kau yang kenapa? Ada apa denganmu? Kau datang tanpa mengatakan apa-apa dan langsung masuk kekamarmu sambil membanting pintu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa ada masalah?"

"Hm.. tidak ada, aku hanya merasa sedikit lelah."

"Kau yakin?"

Sakura mengangguk. Dia ma=elangkah menuju tempat tidurnya dan langsung merebahkan diri disana. Saki hanya bisa menghela nafas, dia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Sakura lalu menatap kakaknya.

"Saki.."

"Hm?"

"Gantikan aku besok, aku ingin istirahat." Sakura sendiri sebenarnya merasa sedikit ragu untuk menyuruh Saki kembali ke sekolah, tapi dia ingin menghidari Sasuke untuk sementara waktu. Bisa-bisa jantungnya rusak jika dia terus bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Lagi pula akhir-akhir ini Karin sudah tidak berulah lagi. Sepertinya akan baik-baik saja, semoga.

Saki mengangguk, dia mengerti maksud Sakura. Meskipun begitu, ada rasa khawatir didalam hatinya. Dia takut, dia takut bertemu Karin, dia takut jika Karin akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk lagi padanya.

"Aku tahu kau takut Saki. Tenang saja, Karin tidak akan mengganggumu, dia tidak bertingkah lagi akhir-akhir ini. Lagi pula ada Ino disana. Tapi kau harus tetap berhati-hati, telfon aku jika terjadi sesuatu." Lanjut Sakura.

Saki mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Dia percaya pada Sakura, cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan mengahaapi situasi ini. Mana mungkin Sakura akan terus pura-pura menjadi dirinya bukan? Sakura berhak memiliki kehidupan sendiri. Dia harus kuat, dia tidak boleh lemah. Dia harus berubah. Dia pun kembali mengangguk pasti pada Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali ke kamarku. Aku harus menelfon Gaara-kun agar tidak usah datang besok." Saki pun berjalan meninggalkan kamar Sakura.

Sakura mengangkat alisnya. Gaara-kun? Sejak kapan Saki memanggil Gaara dengan suffix seperti itu? Sakura tersenyum, sepertinya banyak hal yang terjadi antara Gaara dan Saki sejak pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menjadi guru privat Saki. Sepertinya tidak apa-apa, lagi pula Gaara itu pemuda yang baik. Dia bisa mempercayakan Saki padanya.

"Shit!"

Sakura langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan meraih I-Phone-nya. Dia lupa, dia lupa pada Sasuke,si bajingan beruntung mesum yang resmi menjadi kekasihnya beberapa jam yang lalu. Tidak boleh, pemuda itu tidak boleh menyentuh Saki.

"Halooo!"

Sakura sedikit menjauhkan telinganya karena mendengar suara cempreng Ino.

"Pelankan suaramu."

"Ya..ya..ya... ada apa?" Suara Ino terdengar mengejeknya.

"Saki akan ke sekolah besok. Apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah biarkan Saki bersama dengan Sasuke."

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau ada masalah dengannya. Lagi pula aku ingin membalasnya karena seenaknya memanggilku pirang."

Sakura bernafas lega, setidaknya dia bisa percaya pada Ino. Mungkin dia harus membicarakan hal ini juga kepada Saki.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Teme menggila lagi."

"Dan ini semua pasti karena Saki."

Sai dan Naruto menatap jengah pada Sasuke yang tidur berbaring di sofa dengan seringai yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajah pemuda itu. Kesal karena merasa tidak dihiraukan oleh Sasuke, Naruto pun berlari dan membuang diri di atas Sasuke, menindih pemuda chikenbutt itu.

"Shit! Apa-apaan kau Dobe?!" Umpat Sasuke sambil mendorong Naruto menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"Kau yang menyebalkan, sahabatmu datang dan kau tidak menghiraukannya sama sekali." Ucap Naruto.

Sai tersenyum tipis dan membaringkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur Sasuke , dia sudah sangat terbiasa melihat perdebatan Naruto dan Sasuke. Lihat saja, saat ini naruto dan Sasuke sudah saling memukul dengan bantal. Dia jadi merasa seperti menghadiri pesta piyama para gadis sekarang. Tiba-tiba saja Sai teringat sesuatu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku mendengar namamu dipanggil di sekolah tadi, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sai.

Sasuke dan naruto menghentikan pertarungannya dan beralih menatap Sai. Sasuke menghela nafa lalu mulai menjelaskan kronologi bagaimana bisa namanya di panggil ke ruang Kepala Sekolah.

"Aku yakin kau senang mendapat hukuman itu. pantas saja kau pulang terlambat." Ejek Naruto. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Hn. Kau benar, sepertinya aku harus mengirim parsel pada Kepala Sekolah. Karena dia Saki jadi milikki sekarang."

Sai dan Naruto saling berpandangan. Saki menjadi milik Sasuke? Apa maksudnya.

"apa maksudmu Teme?" tanya Naruto.

"hn. Aku dan Saki sepasang kekasih sekarang."

"HAH?! Bagaimana bisa?"

Sasuke pun kembali menjelaskan semua yang telah terjadi. Naruto dan Sai mengeleng tak percaya. Dasar sasuke. Isi kepalanya sama sekali tidak bisa ditebak.

"Yah... selamat untukmu Teme. Sebaiknya kau se-"

Ucapan Naruto terhenti karena ponselnya yang berbunyi. Pemuda itu merogoh sakunya dan meraih I-Phone hitamnya, sebuah senyum langsung muncul diwajahnya saat mengetahui si penelfon.

"Halo darling..."

Sasuke dan Sai memasang ekspresi bosan. Sai memilih untuk memainkan PSP Sasuke sedangkan Sasuke memilih untuk kembali berbaring di sofa.

Naruto tersenyum mengejek pada kedua pemuda itu sambil terus berbicara dengan kekasihnya yang berada di Amerika. Yah... biarkanlah ketiga pemuda itu menghabiskan waktunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saki terdiam di depan pintu gerbang KSHS. Perasaan ragu kembali menghampirinya. Sasori menatap heran pada Saki yang tidak kunjung masuk kedalam sekolah. Sasori kini bertugas untuk mengantar jemput Saki di sekolah. Pemuda baby face itu turun dari mobilnya dan menghapiri Saki.

"Kau tidak apa? Apa aku perlu menemanimu?" Tanya Sasori sambil menatap khawatir pada wajah pucat Saki. Saki menarik nafs panjang dan tersenyum pada Sasori.

"Tidak apa-apa Sasori-kun, aku baik-baik saja." Saki berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. 'Ya, semua akan baik-baik saja.'

"Kau yakin?"

Saki kembali mengangguk. Sasori tersenyum dan mengusap lembut kepala kakaknya. Dia kembali masuk kedalam mobild an bergegas untuk pulang ke rumah.

"SAKIIII!"

Saki menoleh, dia memasang senyum lebarnya. Ino menghampirinya dan merangkul pundaknya.

"Kau Saki kan? Sakura sudah menjelaskan semua padaku. Tenang saja, aku tidak perlu takut ada aku bersamamu." Ucap Ino. Saki mengangguk dan memeluk Ino.

"Terima kasih, kau sahabat terbaikku."

"Tidak usah berterima kasih, aku senang membantumu. Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu kekelasmu."

Kedua gadis itu pun berjalan memasuki gedung KSHS sambil bercanda dan mengobrol ria. Mereka berdua tidak menyadari sepasang mata ruby yang menatap mereka dengan seringai jahat diwajahnya.

"Sekarang saatnya membalas dendam, Saki."

 **TBC**

 **Aku rasa chapter ini agak sedikit aneh. Bagaimana menurut kalian?**

 **Mind to Review?**


End file.
